


The Exchange

by MissLearn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mortis never happened - this did instead, time swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLearn/pseuds/MissLearn
Summary: The Daughter has a bad day and it irrevocably changes the fate of the galaxy, twice over.Or;ROTS Obi-Wan and Anakin are swapped with their younger, TPM, selves. It changes things, in both parallels.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute little plot bunny that turned into one of those scary, crazed, rabid, hyperactive rabbits (with long teeth) that bounced across the keyboard until it arrived here. It was undoubtedly inspired by all the amazing time travel fics that I have read and enjoyed on AO3 (many thanks to all the writers). And, it's completely unbetaed so feel free to alert me to any glaring mistakes. (Update: Now betaed from chapter 6 onward)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for the purpose of this fic I need you to erase the plot of the Mortis Episodes in 'The Clone Wars Series' from your memory. The setting, the characters and their relationships is all I'm carrying over. Enjoy...

The Daughter lacked her usual grace as she floated through the passages of her tower. She was suffering through a particularly bad day, and, as a result, was having difficulty maintaining her selfless serenity. After all, it was hard to remain peaceful when it seemed like the galaxy was against you.

The horror of a day began when she noticed her hair in the large, ornate mirror that hung on the wall in one of the lower level hallways. The humidity that morning had turned her soft green waves into an untameable, frizzy afro and no amount of brushing, water or even Force use could stop it from bouncing up, curling and wisping in any direction it wished. In fact, the longer she tried to tame it, the more stubborn it was and the more frustrated she became. Eventually, she was forced to accept her dishevelled appearance, however, that particular morning, she found she couldn't quite _let_ _go_ of the negative feelings she had about it.

During her morning flight her bad _luck_ (for lack of a better word) continued. Her daily ritual of transforming into a light griffin and flying around Mortis was rudely disturbed when she became caught in one of her brother’s thunderstorms. Something had upset the temperamental man, causing him to set the wild weather on her as though whatever was bothering him was somehow her fault. Between the targeted lightning strikes and drenching rain she wound up walking home, singed, soaked and silently repeating the mantra: ‘it is his nature to be selfish’.

The hours following consisted of numerous bothersome occurrences which built up her not-anger-but-something-like-it.

Her soothing mid-morning meditation was interrupted by a heated argument between her father and brother. At noon, she found that the bookmark in the thousand page book she was reading had been moved (a joke her brother found continuously hilarious), and that she had lost one of her favorite earrings (presumably during the storm). Then, in the early afternoon, she discovered a black lightning burn on the back of her white dress. Despite her rising ire, throughout each moment she endeavored to keep herself serene. But, even she had a breaking point, and it came later that afternoon.

Everyday her brother and she spent the early evening playing a magnificent board game in the ancient den of her father's tower. It was a game of strategy, one that required intimate knowledge of the pieces and their possible movements. In order to win, one needed to plan meticulously and be endlessly patient, so needless to say, she was rather good at it.

Looking at it, many across the galaxy would say it was a game of Chess, but while it had started as such, it could no longer be played that way. Over time, her brother and she had worked together to evolve it so that would appeal to both their personalities, creating new rules and including extra pieces as needed. And now, the never-ending game was about balance and winning was based on control of the board.

The Daughter knew her brother often cheated. It was The Son’s nature to be selfish and losing was not something he handled well. As she had been winning for years, she mostly ignored it. Her numerous powerful pieces made up for his deceptions and she found that she could keep up with him, regardless of his deceit. But today, after giving up on finding where she was up to in her book, she had flown (awkwardly, due to her charred feathers) to her father’s tower and sat down at their game early. Without the distraction of her brother’s charms she had stared at the game board that sat on the large, wooden table, in the center of the stone-walled room and realized just how much he had changed.

The board was much like a chessboard with sixty-four evenly sized squares; although, instead of being checked black and white, the squares on their board were colored according to who currently owned them. Her brother played black, and in that moment she could see just how much of the board he had taken. The change was now glaringly obvious. Almost all of her white squares had either shifted to black or were fading to grey. _Worse_ , she could see what he was setting himself up to _do_ _._

Her brother was going to steal _her_ favorite piece and use it to devastate her side!

Shaking with rage, she let her fingers brush over her favorite Knight, the one known as Anakin Skywalker. Years ago, when they had first begun adapting the rules, he had been her Chosen One. She had supported and guided him for years… Oh, what he could do if he turned! She pursed her lips; this was a problem.

The Daughter moved her gaze across the board to her favorite defender, Councillor Obi-Wan Kenobi. The piece had replaced the need to have a Queen, just as the Temple behind him had replaced what was once a King. _He_ could beat Anakin, if her brother was successful in his thievery, but he would break and never be the same again. Plus, there was no guarantee that without the Councillor and Knight that her two former-Castles, Masters of the Order, Yoda and Mace Windu, would be able to keep the Temple from falling.

The Daughter breathed in and out through her nose and her fingernails dug into her palms as she clenched her hands into fists. She had been playing these pieces for _years_ and she was quite attached to them. She did not _want_ to start anew. She had never aimed for anything but balance. She had never attempted to completely annihilate _his_ beloved pieces.

Gritting her teeth, she released what she could into the Force and then, as calm returned, focused on her remaining pieces. She hadn’t realized just how many she had lost over the past few years. It made her wonder just how many extra turns he had been taking in her absence.

It was then that it occurred to her that, from a certain point of view, that meant it was undeniably _her_ turn and she decided to act.

Gently, The Daughter lifted Knight Skywalker and Councillor Kenobi from the game board. Then, she called on her power to manipulate time, one that she rarely used, one that her brother did not possess, and she turned the board back. Pieces rushed around, and the squares flashed black and white as she rewound through years’ worth of plays until she found one of the many pivotal points in the game. Living in the moment, she picked up the newly-freed Anakin and Padawan Kenobi and placed the Knight and Councillor in their stead. Then, she fast forwarded back through time until she could place the boy and apprentice on the squares most recently occupied by their older selves.

Smiling with satisfaction she leaned back in her seat and looked over the board, her mind busy with strategy.

Sometime later, a disturbance in the Force alerted her to her brother’s sudden presence. He glared at her when he found her studying the game board, instantly suspicious of her presence. As his gaze flickered over their pieces, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open and she struggled to suppress a smirk.

“You cheated!" he accused, shocked.

“You will find I have not,” she replied coolly.

He brought his fists down hard, thumping the edge of the table, making the pieces jump. “You changed the board!" he snarled, raw fury burning in his eyes and his anger leaking into the Force. While most would cower in the face of his wild rage, she merely quirked an eyebrow.

“How so, dear brother?” she asked, lightly feigning ignorance.

“You…” he trailed off, giving away that he knew he didn't have grounds to complain. After all, the pieces were technically the same. “They are not as strong. You have weakened them,” he argued desperately.

“And how is that breaking the rules we agreed on?” she quiried, a smile playing on her pink lips.

"It’s tampering.”

“Really?” she asked, two eyebrows now raised. “I’m certain the rules on exchange that _you_ laid out stated only that the new pieces were not to be stronger than the original piece.”

Her brother scowled and his anger flared once more. “They are too weak for this late stage. You will still fail!” he roared.

“I have faith that they will do what they must,” she argued.

The Son's face twisted into back into a snarl. “This is about the lightning this morning, isn’t it?!” he growled dangerously, as he turned his narrowed eyes to the two changed pieces on the board.

“I do not know revenge,” she replied calmly, as she gracefully rose from her chair and floated towards room’s exit. “Good night, brother mine.”

“You will pay for this!” he yelled.

The Daughter grinned at that, because although she still lacked grace, still felt like the galaxy may not be done with her yet, and still had horrible hair, she now felt _much_ better about her day.


	2. Instantaneous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, they make me smile!  
> Entirely unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own.  
> Happy Holidays all!

It happened in an instant.

One moment Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat of a crashing cruiser, the next he was in the Naboo hangar standing next to his former Master (who was very much alive) and facing a much younger Darth Maul. His lightsaber was lit and ready in his hand and he was standing in the Ataru ready stance.

“Well, hello there,” he greeted. Mostly because he couldn’t think of anything else to say while his mind attempted to process what exactly had happened, and, work out how to best bend this sudden change in circumstance to his advantage. He was in the midst of formulating a loose plan when his thoughts were interrupted. 

The auburn-haired, bearded Jedi faltered when a very loud string of familiar huttese curses echoed from somewhere behind him. He glanced back to find he wasn’t the only one who had shifted through time in less than a heartbeat. Knight Anakin Skywalker,  _his_ Anakin, was standing in the cockpit of the nearest yellow Nubian fighter, looking significantly vexed.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He understood his former Padawan's frustration. After all, they had been taken (or moved?) from a moment in time where they were undoubtedly needed. However, he had already come to the conclusion that this was the only opportunity he would probably ever have to save his Master from his impending death, and, possibly, the entire galaxy from the devastation of the Clone Wars. And as glad he was that his friend was here, he knew that his former apprentice would not agree with many of the plans that were currently racing through his mind.

Obi-Wan moved his gaze away from the Knight back to his gaping Master and then across to the Sith, quietly assessing the situation. The red and black marked Zabrak looked rather uncertain about the idea of attacking  _three_  experienced Jedi and was patiently waiting to see how things panned out. Aware that he had some time to play with, he decided to help Anakin focus on the here and now before dealing with the others. After all, this moment was just as significant as the one they had just left, and they  _both_  had important roles to play.

“Are you alright, Anakin?” he asked, his musical tones echoing in the large space.

Next to him, his old Master took in a sharp breath. The use of Anakin's name had obviously confirmed the man's suspicions regarding their identities. He glanced up at the taller Jedi and gave him a kind smile before meeting his former Padawan's eye. 

The handsome Knight gaped at him, his exasperation trickling down their bond. “ _What do you think_?” he snapped impatiently. Obi-Wan ignored the question and simply quirked an eyebrow, which made the young man groan with frustration. “I suppose, apart from the glaringly obvious... I’m just  _peachy_ , Master," he replied.

Relief flooded through Obi-Wan because, even though he seemed to be fine(which, all things considered was fairly impressive), he would always need reassurance when it came to the boy he raised.

“Well then, I believe you have a droid control ship to destroy,” he said matter-of-factly. It came out a little too happily, he supposed, because his former Padawan’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Of course you're pleased about this,” Anakin sighed as he ran a hand down his face, a gesture Obi-Wan noted, that the younger man had probably picked up from him at some point during their time together. “Yeah, fine, whatever, just... don’t go and die or anything. No sacrificing yourself for the greater good or any of that shite because as soon as  _this_ is sorted we are figuring out how to get back to where we  _belong!" h_ e stated firmly, catching his Master’s eye. Then he threw his thumb towards Qui-Gon, “Don’t let him die either,” he added as he jumped down into his seat and began strapping himself in.

"All factors considered this should be relatively easy in comparison to what we've been up against lately," Obi-Wan replied lazily, flashing a sassy smile at Maul.

Anakin let out a long suffering sigh. "Just, for  _Force's_ sake, aim for neck  _this time,_ Master!” Anakin snapped. Then he closed the cockpit, and the engines roared to life.

Obi-Wan watched his former Padawan's starfighter disappear into the sky, then turned and met his Master’s eye. “We will talk, about everything, after we’ve dealt with the Sith. All you need to know for now is that Soresu has been my preferred form for a long time, and, under _no_ circumstance are you to run ahead of me, my Master. Ideally I would like you to be alive to, at the very least, helpmy younger self train Anakin this time.”

Qui-Gon’s face twisted with sorrow. “Of course,  _Padawan,”_ he promised solemnly.

Obi-Wan gave Qui-Gon a grateful nod. 

“Thank you,” he replied, relief slowly spreading through his being. He turned to face the Sith Apprentice who still hadn't moved, his golden eyes carefully assessing the situation. Obi-Wan pitied him somewhat. The Sith had lost whatever advantage he had when his second opponent changed from a Padawan to an experienced Jedi Master.

“And you,” Obi-Wan said coolly, focusing in on the Sith apprentice, “you need to consider carefully whether or not Sidious is worth ending up in two halves for.”

The Zabrak frowned. “How is this possible?” he demanded, the dark side roiling around him. 

“The only answer I have is that all things are possible in the Force, although I do understand the sentiment. As soon as we are done, one way or another, I will be seeking the answer to that question, among others,” he responded calmly. Then, flashing his opponent a smile, he smoothly slipped into his soresu ready stance and tilted his head ever-so-slightly. “So, would you like to surrender,  _Darth Maul_? Or, shall we?”

Maul bared his teeth and lit the lightstaff one side at a time then shifted his weight into his own ready pose and his mouth twisted into a smirk. “I do not fear you or your Master, little Jedi,” he informed them coldly.

“Then you are a fool,” Obi-Wan said sadly as he launched forward to meet the Sith’s ‘staff with his 'saber, his Master at his side.

Green and blue crashed into red again and again as the two Jedi moved in sync with each other. Just like when he fought with Anakin, Obi-Wan leaned heavily into defensive tactics, protecting both he and his partner from Maul's deadly rage-filled juno strikes. Qui-Gon moved as he remembered, using graceful and aerobatic Ataru movements and he was impressed by just how quickly the Master adjusted to his new form. It wasn’t quite the same as fighting alongside his former Padawan but it was close, and he knew the Sith didn't stand a chance against them. And, he was right.

Before long Obi-Wan could sense Maul was both tiring and raging. The dark side flared around him as he continued to be on the back step, his skills inferior to those of the two Jedi who continued their flurry of attacks. On top of that Obi-Wan had carefully planned his movements to stop the Zabrak from leading them away from the hangar. Stuck with terrible odds, the Sith became fearful and angry and while this bolstered his powers, it also meant he was more inclined to make mistakes.

It was Maul’s second misstep that Obi-Wan decided to take advantage of. He swung his lightsaber low forcing the Sith to jump awkwardly off his left leg and as the Sith rose into the air Obi-Wan threw out both hands and _pushed_ , sending him flying into a nearby pillar. There was a loud crack as Maul's head hit the metal fuel line that ran down the structure, and Obi-Wan watched (somewhat awestruck) as he fell flat to the ground, face down and unconscious. 

The Jedi Master strode over to him quickly. He picked up the deactivated lightstaff and connected it to his belt then checked to see if Maul was still alive by placing two fingers on the pulse point on his wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt a weak pulse.

“He needs medical attention,” Obi-Wan told his Master as he pulled a pair of Force-suppressing cuffs out of the pouch on his belt and fastened them around the Sith’s wrists. "We will have to carry him I'm afraid," he added.

After receiving only silence in reply he glanced up to find that his old Master had not moved, in fact, he still had his lightsaber lit.

“I don’t know whether to be more concerned that you carry Force-suppressants on your person, or that you are handling a Sith like he’s just any prisoner. I know it’s not the Jedi way but surely it would be best to kill him, Obi-Wan,” he said quietly.

Obi-Wan gave his old Master a sad smile, “For now, let’s just say I have a lot of experience dealing with the Sith and it is that which is driving me to take this risk. I have a number of questions I wish to ask him, the most important being, who is his Master?” he revealed.

Qui-Gon frowned, his midnight eyes skimming over the unconscious zabrak. “You’re certain he’s only the apprentice?” he questioned.

Obi-Wan understood his Master’s doubts. There had been a time when he had been sure that the powerful dark-sider was the Master as well.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied simply. “He was the first. I thought I killed him when I cut him in two during this battle but he survived, although he didn’t resurface for a long time. During his...  _disappearance,_ a second apprentice made himself known and quickly drew the galaxy into war. Sometime after that point, the rule of two went out the window and it felt like Sith or the like were popping up everywhere. Worst of all, though,  _is_ that throughout it all we have never discovered who the Sith Master, Darth Sidious, truly is. We are, finally, approaching what looks like the end of the war, and all we know is that he or she has a significant amount of power in the Senate.”

“That’s why you wish to question this Sith,” Qui-Gon concluded, looking pensive. “But how are you are privy to this information? Surely that last part, at the very least, is need to know.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I sit on the Council, Master, I have done so for a few years now.”

Qui-Gon blinked, caught off-guard. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he muttered eventually.

Obi-Wan just smiled serenely at his former teacher before dropping his gaze back to the Sith. “We should move him, then we need to see about wiping the security footage. I think it is best if we keep both Maul’s survival andthe arrival of Anakin and I quiet for as long as possible.”

The long-haired Master nodded slowly. “I will help you Obi-Wan, but first, I have a request... and a question.”

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, curiosity bubbling in his stomach. He gave a small nod, indicating that his former Master should speak his mind.

“When the time comes for Anakin and you to talk to the Council, I want you ensure my presence.”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow and an amused smile lit up his face. “I’m sure you could find your own way in, my Master, but you have my word that you will be included in whatever is to come,” he promised. “And the question?”

“As pleased as I am to meet you, if you and  _Knight_ Skywalker are here… where in the nine Corellian Hells is  _my_ Padawan and young Anakin?”

 

* * *

 

It happened in an instant.

One moment Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had been at his Master’s side, ready to fight the Zabrak Sith, the next he was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat in what was apparently  _half_ of a star cruiser that was hurtling through the Coruscanti atmosphere with none other than nine-year-old Anakin sitting at the helm. Worse, the new Chancellor of the Republic was sitting across from him in the passenger seat, glancing between Anakin and him with a look of absolute horror on his face. One that he was certain was mirrored on his own.

“Woahhhhh, this is WAY bigger than the other ship!” Anakin cried, drawing Obi-Wan's attention away from the Chancellor and for a moment he simply marveled at the boy who just adapted to the new environment without a second thought. The boy tightened the webbing that was holding him in his seat (which was far too big for the child) and then flicked a few of the numerous switches on the console in front of him as if he knew exactly what he was doing. “Uh oh, this is NOT good,” he declared. 

It was at that point that he realized that the child wasn't tall enough to see out the window.

Obi-Wan reigned in his panic and shoved it roughly into the Force. “Anakin, you need to sit up on your knees.  _We_ (because why else would they have been deposited into those seats) have to try and um- crash this  _safely_ on the landing strip." He took in a breath and re-centered before he continued. "I will navigate and do my best to hold us steady, do you think you can pilot this down?” In  _any_ other circumstance he would not consider this an option. But, the child had just won a podrace, of all things, and he couldn’t help but think that the Force would have placed them in reverse if it thought they would have better odds the other way around.

“Are you serious?” Anakin asked, his excitement practically bubbling through the Force. He had already re-adjusted the webbing so that he could kneel on the seat.

“You cannot be serious?” The Chancellor croaked, the horror on his face was much more pronounced now. Clearly he did not like the idea of a youngling landing a wreck of a ship with him inside it.

“Anakin has never been to Coruscant, Chancellor, so unless you are able to navigate I’m afraid we have little choice in the matter," Obi-Wan stated, trying to sound confident with his decision. Unfortunately the Chancellor saw right through him. The elder man looked at him as though he was most insane being in the galaxy, which, Obi-Wan decided, could possibly be correct.

“WIZARD!” Anakin yelled happily, a giant grin lighting up his face. “Hey Artoo, can you give Obi-Wan a hand bringing her in level?”

The little blue and white droid whirred and beeped unhappily, apparently he didn’t approve of the plan either.

“ _Hey_!! We’re not going to be blown into millions of little pieces!” the boy cried indignantly. “I’ve crashed  _heaps_ of pod-racers. This will be  _easy!”_

Obi-Wan dragged a hand down his face until it settled over his mouth. He was trying to concentrate on the fact that the child was still alive despite having crashed “heaps of podracers" but all he could process was that even the droid thought their odds were terrible. He took in a deep breath and once again released his anxieties into the Force. “Let’s just focus on not killing anyone… ourselves included,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“I suppose this is not a good time to ask, but what exactly has happened to you both?” The Chancellor questioned, drawing both their attention away from the moment.

Obi-Wan answered with a firm “No, it's not a good tim," while Anakin gave the Chancellor a questioning look and asked, “What do you mean?”

Obi-Wan typed a realignment into the nav computer as he answered the question on the Chancellor’s behalf. “I believe he’s referring to the fact that a moment ago we were somewhere else,” he explained.

“Ohhhh, yeah I was kinda wondering about that, I just figured it was a Jedi thing,” he revealed as he clung to the controls.

Obi-Wan noted that they were now approaching their destination and he felt something in the Force shift. Things were looking up. “It’s not a 'Jedi thing,'” he replied, “but it is probably a Force  _thing._ ”

The Chancellor frowned and Obi-Wan noticed that, in that moment, he seemed to be having an internal struggle of some sort. He really couldn't blame him - their current situation was nothing short of ludicrous.

“More specifically," the Chancellor said slowly, "I was wondering why you are about twelve years younger than you were ten standard minutes ago.”

Obi-Wan turned to gape at the head of the Republic. “What?!” he gasped, but was shaking his head before the man could answer. His gaze turned to the control panel that was blinking madly in front of him. “Never mind, we’ve got more pressing matters” he muttered. “That’s the landing strip, Anakin," he said, pointing to a clear strip of permacrete in the distance.

“Okay,” the blonde replied, carefully turning the ship so it was on course for a safe landing. As they dropped closer to the ground the fire ships began spraying them with water, but they were still coming in too fast. The Padawan took in a sharp breath. It was going to be close.

“We’re coming in too hot!" Anakin yelled suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. "Obi-Wan, I'm not actually sure I can do this.” 

“You…” the Jedi apprentice stopped himself from launching into a panic-stricken lecture about how he must, when he realized the boys blue eyes were looking straight at him, full of fear. He took in a sharp breath. Shouting at him wasn’t going to help at all, the child needed guidance. And,  _Force,_ he was the only one there to give it to him. “Anakin,” he started, “you just became the first Human to win the Boonta Eve Classic! I believe you  _can_ do this young one, just, trust in your instincts and let them guide you, they will not lead you astray.”

The boy was still looking at him wide-eyed, but his fear had been replaced by a decent mix of determination and hope. “I’ll try,” he promised, turning back to the helm.

Obi-Wan bit back the Jedi saying that almost slipped from his lips. It would be unfair to say it now, the situation was insane and no one needed that sort of pressure, especially not a child.

“That is all I can ask,” he reassured.

Anakin nodded, his jaw set resolutely as he carefully leaned into the controls.

 _"Force_ save us," theChancellor, who had paled considerably, muttered. His gaze was fixed on the viewscreen and his hands were tightly clenching the arms of his seat. The little droid in front of him, seemed to agree with the sentiment, voicing his opinion with a series of angry beeps that Obi-Wan assumed was another string of curses.

"Indeed,” he whispered in agreement, to both comments, as the ship hit the ground.


	3. Light and Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Ladies and Gents! I hope you all have/ have had a good one :)  
> Thank you so very much for all the love - I've been blown away by all the wonderful responses! This chapter is a little darker, but hopefully just as engaging!  
> Still completely unbeta'd so feel free to bug me about any glaring errors.

“I know it’s not kriffing normal for humans to age fourteen years in the space of a millisecond Artoo!” Knight Anakin Skywalker snapped as he and the astromech rocketed through Naboo’s outer atmosphere towards the Trade Federation’s Droid Control Ship. The handsome young man was twisted in his seat in an attempt to glare at the insolent R2 unit who was beeping and whirring at him as though he was some sort of intruder. Apparently his younger self and the droid had bonded already because Artoo wasn’t taking kindly to the sudden disappearance of the boy, or his replacement. It was slightly upsetting; Artoo had been his buddy for a long time. But, it didn’t even come close to comparing with the horror of what had happened.

“I am not malfunctioning,” he cried indignantly, as he turned back to the controls. “I’m still Anakin. I’m just an older version, one from the future...” And didn’t thinking about that give him a headache. Surely this was some sort of mad dream (or backwards vision?) that his Master or the Chancellor would snap him out of any second now! It had to be that, because time travel… How would they get back if they’d traveled through time? He shook his head, whatever had happened, they  _would_ return, they had to.

The droid whirred with disbelief then beeped rapidly, firing questions and his thoughts on the matter at Anakin.

“I know it’s hard to believe!” he exclaimed, “and I have no idea how I got here. And no I don’t know where the boy went!" Barely a second passed before his eyes widened in horror and his face lost all its color. Another string of huttese curses came flying out of his mouth as he realized that was untrue. He knew exactly where his younger self was, and the thought made him feel sick.

Anakin clenched the controls to the starfighter as his mind reeled. How in Sith Hell's was his nine-year-old self going to pilot Grievous’ cruiser to the ground without killing himself,  _Padawan_ Obi-Wan and the Chancellor? And, if his nine-year-old self died, if Padawan Obi-Wan died, would that mean the end of them, here, too? A shiver went down his spine. He didn’t want to die, but if they  _lived!_ If they managed the impossible (which they were admittedly pretty good at doing) wasn’t that worse? How would he, at that age, deal with everything that was overwhelming him as an adult? And Padmé, oh  _Force,_ how would Padmé deal with a nine-year-old version of him taking his place? Would anyone even think to explain it to her? He closed his eyes. Of course they wouldn’t, why would they?!

Anakin ground his teeth together. This wouldn’t be a problem if he had been the Jedi he was supposed to be. He should have let her go, kriff he should have told her to go. It was pretty damn obvious right now that the wonderful stolen moments were not enough to make up for their deceptions and the pain they had and would cause each other.  He closed his eyes, his hands were shaking and the Force around him had darkened as he slowly lost control of his fear and anger. He was a kriffing idiot!

Anakin was on the verge of having a full blown melt down when fire from enemy fighters dragged him out of his thoughts. Doing his absolute best to release his anxieties (something he had never been very good at) he sunk into the Force and began evasive manoeuvres.

The Jedi Knight was comfortable flying the Nubian, even if it was an older model than his own. He quickly took down three enemy fighters and managed to save two ally ships that had been destroyed last time. The distraction helped him find a smidgen of calm as he realized there was some  _potential_ positives (like saving his Mom) that could come out of their arrival there. So long as they found a way back. He really  _had_ to get back.

As Anakin shot down another Trade Federation fighter, he noted that his former Master wasn’t wrong when he suggested that this would be easier than everything they had faced recently. He was thankful for that because completing this mission was just as important to him as getting home _._ For if he failed here, the droids would take Theed and he would lose Padmé before their journey had even begun. And if she died, her older self might-

“The deflector shield is too strong!” one of his allies shouted into the radio, snapping him out of his thoughts. He took a breath and focused. He couldn’t afford to waste any more time brooding. Everything could and would be dealt with when he was back on the ground.

Turning the starfighter sharply, Anakin let the Force guide him to the slight opening he had once found in the Control Ship’s shields, and skilfully flew the ship through it. He sped towards the entry to the main hold, the memory of his last run at this sharp and clear in his mind. Thankful that he was older, trained and experienced he held the ship steady, and just as they reached the entrance he dropped the landing gear and cut the power.

Artoo beeped urgently at him, informing him that his plan was insane and that he recommended Anakin take himself for re-programming.

“Sorry buddy, but this is the only way I know how to get the job done," Anakin replied as they glided into the hold, landing smoothly and taxiing past the stationed droids. He didn't hit the brakes until he was far enough inside to see the reactor, after which he came to a sudden halt. Not wasting any time he quickly repowered the ship and brought up its shields just in time for them to deflect the droid’s blaster fire. Ignoring the bots, he aimed straight at the reactor core and fired the cannons, watching as it burst into bright red flames. Then, not wanting to hang around, he spun the ship and rocketed out of there as the station exploded behind them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he grinned as he heard the confusion, then cheers of the other pilots through the comms. Artoo whooped and begrudgingly admitted that maybe Anakin wasn’t so bad, for a malfunctioning human. And for a singular moment Anakin felt lighter than he had done in years. And, it both shocked and frightened him.

The Jedi Knight knew he hadn’t been as light as his old Master for a long time. But he hadn't thought that he had become so very grey that he was teetering on the edge of the dark side? His slaying of Dooku came to mind and he began to feel sick. He might not agree with many aspects of the Order and the Jedi Code but that didn't mean he had any intention of falling. He didn’t want to become a Sith! Shuddering with a bad feeling, he resolved totalk to Obi-Wan as soon as he got back to Naboo.

As if somehow sensing his sudden change in mood Artoo beeped, quite seriously, that re-programming wouldn't be wasted on him. He chuckled and they spent the trip back to Theed in a peaceful silence that was broken only by the celebrations that had already begun on the comms.

Anakin was mobbed by pilots when he hopped out of his starfighter. They were shouting and cheering, and gave him a heart-warming round of applause.  He bowed dutifully and gave them the standard Jedi response “we come to serve,” before walking over to Obi-Wan, who was quietly waiting for him.

“Are you alright, young one?” His former Master asked, using a moniker that Anakin hadn’t heard him use to describe him since he was a Padawan. It, along with the concern in his eyes, made it obvious that the man had sensed at least a whisper of the turbulent thoughts and emotions he had struggled with during his mission.

“You’re ok? Master Qui-Gon?” Anakin asked instead of replying.

Obi-Wan nodded a small smile lighting up his features, though his blue-gray eyes were still clouded with his worry  _for him._ _Force!_ How often had he seen his old Master looking at him like that and simply brushed him off using one excuse or another?

“I’m- I-” he started but found he didn’t have it in himself to lie. He wasn’t alright, he hadn’t been before they arrived here and he was worse now. “I’m not- I’m not alright,” he revealed in barely a whisper. “Can we- talk, now,  _before_ we talk to the Council and Qui-Gon and… Padmé.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied gently and he nodded towards the nearest exit.

No one stopped them as they left, even though he sensed the other pilots desire to whisk him away for their celebrations. He sighed, sorry to disappoint, and sorry to miss out, but he couldn’t afford to give Obi-Wan yet another “later”.

“Well done, by the way, on destroying the control ship again _,_ ” Obi-Wan said, talking for the sake of talking as they sought somewhere private where they could speak plainly.

Anakin barked out a laugh. “It went  _a lot_ smoother this time,” he admitted, recalling the memory of his nine-year-old self practically shaking with excitement as he recounted his story to Padawan Obi-Wan. “And Maul? Please tell me we won’t be seeing him again.” Obi-Wan winced, causing Anakin’s heart-rate to increase. He groaned. “Maul’s not dead?” he asked slowly, keeping his voice low.

“No, he’s not,” Obi-Wan replied, in barely more than whisper.

Anakin looked at his old Master for a moment. He looked far too relaxed for Maul to be missing, which meant... “You captured him!” Anakin blurted, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He didn’t need Obi-Wan to reply to know it to be true. Of course his former Master wouldn’t abuse his advantage. He had put aside his feelings and done what was right, something that Anakin hadn’t been strong enough to do.

Obi-Wan simply nodded.

Anakin let out a sigh. “I- kark! Obi-Wan- you’re not going to like much of what I’m going to say,” he told his Master, suddenly feeling as though he should warn him. His best friend was too good a Jedi and too good a man to have to deal with his old Padawan’s discrepancies and deceptions. But there was no one else. Even if they were  _home_ he was the only one who could and would be both compassionate and honest with him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath, “I will try to keep an open mind,” he promised.

Anakin nodded sadly. “That’s all I can ask.”  

 

* * *

 

 

“I KNOW WE’RE NOT SLOWING FAST ENOUGH ARTOO!! NOTHING’S WORKING!” Nine-year-old Anakin yelled as he desperately flicked switches for the emergency reverse thrusters (or what he thought was the reverse thrusters) as though they might suddenly work.

The cruiser and its passengers had made it through the initial impact and were now skidding along the landing strip, unintentionally taking down anything in their path. The emergency lighting flickered on and off and there was a continuous, ear-shattering screech as the base of what was left of the ship scraped along the ground. Unfortunately, the momentum of the crash was quickly carrying them towards the end of the landing strip… which, of course, was a sheer drop into the lower city.

“Not good!” Anakin exclaimed, panic rising in his chest.

The former slave heard the Chancellor make a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a growl. He could tell that the man was furious which he thought was a really weird reaction considering the situation. But then, Obi-Wan wasn't really reacting  _normally_ either. He was calm, well, calm-  _ish._ Too calm for someone facing probable death anyways. In fact, the only one who was reacting normally (besides himself) was Artoo who was whirring urgently, which, he thought, was pretty ironic really.

“ANAKIN! DOES THE STEERING STILL WORK?” Obi-wan yelled over the deafening wail of metal grating along the permacrete.

“NOT REALLY!” he yelled back, watching in awe as the ship crashed through one of the comm towers. “IF WE HAD POWER… I THINK WE COULD GO… LEFT… MAYBE?”

“ARTOO! REROUTE ANY POWER WE HAVE TO THE HELM!! AND ANAKIN - HARD LEFT.”

Anakin nodded and bit down on his lip. He grabbed at the controls, ready to lean all his weight into them  _if_ by some miracle Artoo was able to repower the steering. He sort of got what the padawan was asking, he just really hoped that they didn't hurt anyone in the process. He, also, really didn't want to die yet. Nor did he want to be responsible for killing Obi-Wan or the Chancellor!

Artoo beeped loudly and suddenly the controls flickered to life. The ship groaned under them as he put everything into turning left. As he’d guessed the momentum combined with the turn made them spin - which was absolutely wizard but kinda scary too. He gripped the steering so hard his hands hurt and his knees were bruised by the vibrations that bumped him up and down on the seat. The screech of the metal became even louder and if that wasn't enough this really strange cold feeling filled the cabin making shivers run down his spine and everything seem so bleak. Oh poodoo, they were going to die!

Then, suddenly, there was warmth. It felt a lot like when his mother wrapped him in a hug when he was sick. It sank into him and everything felt like it was going to be ok again. And at that moment the ship came to a halt. Just in time too because although he couldn't see, he was pretty sure the back half of the ship was hanging off the edge of the landing strip.

Anakin wasn't sure how many rotations they had done but they were now in reverse, facing the burning, ruined landing strip they had slid along. Emergency vehicles were flying towards them, the fire ships dousing them and the runway in water. He let out a breath. “That was intense!” he exclaimed as he fought his way out of the webbing. Artoo beeped in agreement and then muttered about de-aging, the insanity of Jedi, and needing to retire. But, neither the Chancellor nor Obi-Wan spoke a word.

His brow furrowed and he turned to find the two adults frozen in their seats, staring at one another. Obi-Wan had his lightsaber in his hand, his eyes were wide and the horror that was missing during the latter half of the crash was now written all over his features. The Chancellor, however, had his eyes narrowed in a challenging glare, as though he was daring Obi-Wan to move against him.

“Um- is everything… ok?” he asked, feeling kind of bold after surviving the crash.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed. The young man’s blue-gray eyes darted to meet his. “Come here," he instructed. The tone behind the words was urgent and even though he really wanted to ask what was going on, he felt like it was better to listen for now. He sidled his way over to the Padawan who was unbuckling his webbing and was on his feet before Anakin could blink.

“I hope you don't plan to be foolish, boy,” the Chancellor said to Obi-Wan in a different voice to the one he had used earlier. It was really creepy. Then he noticed the man's eyes were yellow, like that other creature that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been about to fight when they were er- brought here. Except there was something about him that made him ten times more terrifying and, for not the first time, he really wished he had just stayed on Tatooine with his Mom.

“Obi-Wan…” he said slowly, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

“It’s alright,” the Padawan replied softly while he used his free hand to push Anakin behind him, his gaze not leaving the Chancellor. “I have no desire to fight you, I just want to get Anakin off this ship before it explodes or the like,” Obi-Wan told the elder man who was now standing opposite them. Anakin could tell the Padawan was being honest which kinda surprised him and he was suddenly really grateful that he was with him. Hopefully they could get away and figure out a way to get back  _home._

Anakin peered out from behind Obi-Wan and watched with bated breath as the Chancellor considered this. The man looked over Obi-Wan as though he was some sort of prey. “You will tell the Jedi,” he said finally.

Obi-Wan winced, but then gave a brief affirmative nod. Fear rushed through Anakin, surely Obi-Wan should've lied! He gulped and slipped back behind Obi-Wan and pressed his face into the young man's back with his eyes closed tight and his hands gripping the fabric of the Padawan’s soft brown robe. He had a really bad feeling.

Anakin heard the Chancellor hum at the Jedi apprentice’s admission. “This really is all rather unfortunate,” the man started, his tone making Anakin shudder, “I had plans for both your older counterparts but I’m afraid that in your current state you are both rather… useless. Especially, if you are, as I suspect, truly Padawan Kenobi and the newly freed Anakin Skywalker.”

“We may yet change back,” Obi-Wan argued quickly, again not bothering to try to convince the Chancellor of an untruth.

The elder man sighed, clearly frustrated. “Perhaps if this mishap had not occurred then I may have been inclined to wait. But I cannot afford to have the Jedi Council informed of my true identity just yet,” he said. “Thus, I’m afraid my options are quite limited.”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan let out a shaky breath “What do I have to do, for you to let Anakin go,” he asked painfully slowly.

The former slave felt something in the room shift at the question and although he couldn't really explain what it was, he knew it wasn’t good. He didn’t need to understand everything that was going on to know that whatever the Chancellor offered would destroy the padawan which left him confused. They hardly knew each other  _and_ he’d said Anakin was dangerous! Why would Obi-Wan put his life on the line to protect  _him?_

The Chancellor had beginnings of a smirk on his lips and his eyes were glowing with a sick sort of delight. “If you were to swear your allegiance to me, I would consider sparing the boy,” the man offered smoothly.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan tense and take in another sharp breath. He blinked. Was Obi-Wan really going to give up his freedom for his life? “Wait!” he yelled, pulling back from his hiding spot. “No!  _NO!_ You can’t! I’m just a- please don't do this for me!” he implored, swallowing back tears as he looked into the Padawan’s pale face and concerned eyes.

“You should never have been dragged into this, Anakin. You don’t deserve this fate,” Obi-Wan told him.

“But I don't want to be here without you. I don't know where I am, Obi-Wan. Please don’t leave me here alone!” Anakin cried.

“The Jedi will look after you Anakin, they-”

“They don't even like me!” he snapped, cutting Obi-Wan off. “They don't want me!”

Obi-Wan bobbed down so he could look him in the eye. “I think you are a Jedi Knight here, Anakin, and even if not, they are truly good people. You will be cared for I promise you. If I don't do this…” he trailed off, not saying that he didn't think he would be able to save either of them.

“ _No!”_ he cried desperately. Maybe this was all just a bad dream and he’d wake up soon and his Mom would hold him, give him some blue milk and tell him that he was safe and loved. And Obi-Wan would be back with Qui-Gon and they would be friends again. They would both be happy, they would both be free.

“No! He- we’ll die first!” he yelled at the Chancellor suddenly, shocking the two adults. As they both turned their gaze to him Anakin pointedly stared at the padawan who looked distraught. He seemed to be able to tell that whatever path he chose Anakin would be hurt in the process.  

“A decision, Padawan,” the Chancellor hissed, his lips now twisted in a snarl.

“Young one-” Obi-Wan started but he was cut off by loud cry of warning that came from outside. In an instant he was drawn into the padawan’s arms and spun to face the back of the ship as shattered glass rained over them. Once silence returned he glanced around the Padawan to find soldier in white armor was sliding in through the now broken front view screen.

“Chancellor, Generals, are you all okay?” the man inquired in steady tones.

Anakin was going to say something, but before the words left his mouth, he was moving. Obi-Wan had used the distraction and leaped, with Anakin still held tightly in his arms, out the newly broken window. And then, proceeded to take them down the front of the busted ship by jumping from ledge to ledge in impossibly long arcs.

It was incredible! Cold air rushed around him as they soared from one battered ledge to another. His heart raced in his chest and he could honestly say he had never felt so alive in his life. It was wizard, only, it would have been  _way_ better if everything hadn’t been quite so crazy.

When they finally reached the ground, he gripped Obi-Wan's tunics tightly, his cheek pressed against the young man's chest as he ran at an impossible speed. The Padawan dodged past spot fires and jumped over smouldering parts of the ship as he ran. He seemed to know exactly where he was going which was reassuring, he only hoped they made it before the Chancellor got to them.

“Master!!” Obi-Wan yelled skidding to a sudden stop. Anakin peeked up to find Master Windu moving to face them. His dark eyes instantly widened with shock and a frown graced his lips.  

“Kenobi? Skywalker?!!! What in Sith’s name happened to you?” the imposing Jedi cried.

“What- Oh! I don’t kriffing know- that’s irrelevant right now!” Obi-Wan started, making Windu’s eyebrows shoot up. “Master- Chancellor Palpatine- he’s a Sith!”

Master Windu’s face twisted with horror. He went to reply, but stopped short of saying anything, his eyes suddenly moving upwards into the sky and then slowly turning to the two white armored soldiers that were standing behind him. Everything was cold again, worse than last time, it was like the air had turned to ice and the galaxy itself was suddenly really sad. He felt Obi-Wan shudder before he was carefully placed on the ground and once again pushed behind the young Jedi who had his lightsaber hilt in his hand. He too was looking warily at the soldiers who were now raising their weapons.

As Obi-Wan and Master Windu’s lightsabers came to life in blue and purple blazes there was an eerie chorus from the soldiers that made Anakin shiver.

“Good soldiers, follow orders.”


	4. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I absolutely LOVE reading all the comments, and kudos and bookmarks make me smile!

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker had walked until they found a small, green space, in which to talk. The park was off a side road, hidden among some of the taller buildings that the city of Theed boasted. It was both pretty and peaceful, splattered with leafy trees and colorful gardens, and out of the way enough that their only company was the small mammals that silently jumped through the trees.

Obi-Wan had settled next to Anakin on a small, rickety bench that creaked whenever they moved. He was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He had a splitting headache, one that he could argue that he had been suffering from (to varying degrees of extremity) for the past fourteen years. Though, it had never been quite so severe.

Anakin had not lied when he had issued his warning about the content of this discussion, although he may have been a little optimistic. Obi-Wan did not like  _any_ of what his former padawan had suddenly decided to admit to. And the longer the boy talked, the more disturbed he became. In fact, when the young Knight had moved to incoherently rambling about their current predicament he had finally caved into his own weariness and tuned out. Frankly, the fact that they were fourteen years in past and their younger selves were  _possibly_ in the future was going to have to wait.  _They_ had to work through what his former Padawan had just owned up to, then he could worry about the here and now.

In true form, Anakin had cut straight to the crux of the matter (causing Obi-Wan a near heart attack) by shakily admitting that he felt he was on the verge of falling to the Dark Side. Then, before the Master had time to get his head around  _that_ startling revelation (or manage to slow his heart rate) his old padawan had gone on to speak of the murder, attachment and lies that had marred the last five years of his life. He admitted to breaking the code numerous times. To lying to both Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council, as well as to himself. To slaying innocents and the unarmed  _in anger_. To breaking his vows to the Order, and to Obi-Wan. And sweet  _Force_ did it hurt.

Every single truth that came tumbling from Anakin’s lips added themselves to Obi-Wan’s list of personal failures. If he had just been better - a better Jedi... a better Master… a better  _friend_ … then perhaps it wouldn’t have taken such extreme circumstances to prompt this…  _confession_. Because, really, Anakin shouldn’t have had to shoulder all this alone for so long.

Feeling Anakin’s eyes on him, he let out a sigh. For the first time in a very long time he was struggling to find the right words to say. He knew what Anakin hoped for… but how could  _he_ offer forgiveness for the things that had been done. It wasn’t his right to take away Anakin’s guilt of slaughtering a village full of sentients (if anything he had cause to share it -  _Force_ how he wished that he had heeded the warning in his padawan's dreams), nor could he alone excuse all the transgressions the young man had made against the Order. Even his attachment to Padme, something that the Jedi Master had long ago forgiven, now seemed far more complicated.

“Obi-Wan… please… say something…” Anakin begged softly.

Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head from his hands and flinched as the bright sunlight accosted his eyes, making his headache throb. “I’m not exactly sure what you want me to say Anakin. I- I’m not yet sure what to do about all this, if there  _is_ anything that can be done about it.”

Anakin let out a low growl. “I don’t want to know what to do! I already know that I have to find some way to fix things. I know I'll have leave the Order - I probably should have years ago… I just want to know… I  _need_ to know that  _we’re_ OK!” he cried desperately.

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. Anakin may as well have admitted to his attachment to his old Master while he was at it. And Obi-Wan could hardly fault him for it - it went both ways after all. He scrubbed a hand down his face letting it settle over his mouth and chin for a moment while he considered what the younger man was actually asking. Were they OK? He doubted it - their friendship had been ripped at the seams by the Clone Wars, but they both already knew that. So the question was, then, how did Obi-Wan feel, and would this…  _talk_ be what finally tore them apart?

Sitting back, he wrapped his arms around his chest and lifted his gaze to meet Anakin’s. “I think you are already aware of how I feel about your actions, otherwise you would have come to me long before now. And the fact that you didn’t, that you hid all this from me… it  _hurts_ Anakin. I know I don’t often say how I feel but, I always assumed that you knew I was here for you, above all else,” he said somberly.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin choked back a sob, his eyes sparkling before he brought both hands up to hide his face. The silence rang loudly between them until the Knight let out a shaky breath and let his hands fall to his knees. “At first I was just waiting for the right moment, you know. Then with the war, it was so easy to just  _forget_ … and when I did remember-” he ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I was just worried I’d hurt you, or worse- lose you. And then suddenly you were on the  _Council_! You’ve always put your duties first, and I thought that you would tell them, or at least, make me confess to them. I knew what the outcome of  _that_ would have been and I- I didn’t want… I wanted to remain a Jedi.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Anakin wasn’t exactly wrong in his conclusions, but, as per usual, he had not considered all the factors. He didn’t seem to understand exactly how important he was to the Jedi. Not as the Chosen One, but as a powerful and capable Knight. Nor, did he realize just how much his old Master cared about him.

“I don’t quite understand why leaving the Order, or being asked to leave, deterred you from speaking to me Anakin. If you truly love Senator Amidala enough to forsake your vows and marry her…” whilst you were still my Padawan, he didn’t say, “then what could possibly be keeping you there? I know you have little respect for the Jedi teachings and you clearly don’t trust  _us_... Surely you would be happier living a life away from the Order and the war with your  _wife_?”

Unsurprisingly, Anakin had absolutely nothing to say to that. He merely gaped at his old Master, his mouth hanging slightly open and his bright blue eyes wide. Obi-Wan sighed again and unwound his arms so that he could rub his temples. By the  _Force_ did his head hurt.

“ _Honestly_ Anakin, you met Satine, you know I know love-” he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you wished to leave the Order for it, I would only have been happy for you,” he said, letting his mental shields down so that Anakin could sense his honesty. It was certainly preferable to murder... stars' end, an entire village...how could he...

Anakin’s gaze had changed from shocked to heartbroken and then to searching. What for, stars’ knew, but it hurt Obi-Wan more than he cared to admit. Did the young man he raised really think that he would see him be a Jedi over being happy? How had the distance between them become so wide when they spent so much time together? How had they been the incredible team they were without truly knowing one another?

“But- I- What?” Anakin began, stumbling over his words. “How- How can you say that? We’re a team, we’re... _family._ It would have hurt you - if I chose to leave - I would have been letting you down. I would have been letting  _all_ of you down. You, Qui-Gon, Mom,  _and Sith Hells_ even the kriffing Council. I’m the Chosen One remember!”

Obi-Wan gaped at his former Padawan as surprise and horror tore through him. “Oh An _akin!_ Did I teach you nothing? How many times have I told you that the future is always in motion? You cannot make choices like  _this_ based on a possible future, especially one that comes from an obscure, ancient prophecy,” Obi-Wan said sadly, making a mental note to have a  _chat_ with his old Master and the current Council about said prophecy and exactly how much weight they  _will not_ put on it. “In any case, I truly believe that if the Force needs  _you_ to defeat the Sith then it will be, regardless of where and how you are living out your life. As for me,  _I_ would rather see you leave to live happily in the light than fall to the Dark Side. And I imagine the same could be said for your Mother… and certainly for Master Qui-Gon and the Council.”

Anakin’s gaze dropped to the ground and he ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I get that… but are you saying it wouldn’t hurt you if I left? Cause when Ahsoka…” Anakin trailed off at the mention of the young padawan that had, for a short time, been an important member of their  _team_ \- or to use Anakin’s word-  _family._

“ _Padawan_ ,” Obi-Wan said softly. He placed his hand on his former student’s shoulder and gently squeezed whilst sending compassion along their link. “Letting go of someone you love is never without pain. But could I truly say I- I  _love_ you if I disregard your happiness to keep you beside me?”

Anakin brought his hands to his face once more. “I- Fierfek- Obi-Wan!” he choked out, his body shaking as he wept into the cloth of his sleeves which he had pulled into his palms. “I  _can’t._ I know I need to, I know that it’s  _better_ , that it’s  _right._ I know it’s what my- my mom did… but I can’t let go. I don’t want to… I’m  _afraid_ to.”

Obi-Wan stepped out of his comfort zone to gently pull the younger man into an embrace, something he hadn’t done since Anakin had been a pre-teen. “I think you would surprise yourself Anakin. You are more than capable of standing on your own two feet. I know it may not have felt like it, but you are  _free, y_ oung one, and you have been for a long time now. If you want to pave a different path, those...  _we_ who love you would support you. You may even find, if they are terribly attached and have severe doubts about their chances of survival without you that they follow in turn,” he said, in a weak attempt at humor.

His former Padawan barked out a laugh before he slowly pulled out of the embrace and dragged his sleeve over his eyes. He met Obi-Wan’s gaze and gave him a watery smile, “Seeker’s not saints.”

“Exactly," he replied. Despite everything, Obi-Wan felt the warmth of his pride for the young man swell in his chest and he was surprised to feel Anakin’s gratitude flutter along their old training bond. Gratitude that wasn’t for that moment but for years of being there, for never walking away when it became too difficult… for not walking away  _now._

“Obi-Wan, for what it's worth I'm so sorry, I regret... it all. And, though I have no right to ask any more of you… I could really use your help.” he said slowly. “I know it’s not the best time but… I need to...  _fix_ …  _me.”_

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up and he struggled to keep an amused smile from his face at the way Anakin had phrased his request. It reminded him of the boy who had littered their quarters with broken droids, one who would never have  _sought_ this. One, who was untainted by his choices. It was lucky, he supposed, that they had some time to spare. Anakin had to work through this before he made another... devastating choice. “I’m sorry, are you saying that  _you_ want to meditate?” he deadpanned.

Anakin rolled his eyes in exasperation but a small playful smile made its way onto his lips. “I have  _years’_ worth of missed sessions to make up for,” he admitted, as he rose from the seat and made his way towards a section of lush grass under an elegant old tree.

It was a good place to start, Obi-Wan thought as he followed. He stretched out his stiff muscles before sinking to his knees in front of his former student. As he reached out to press his palms into Anakin’s waiting ones, a bothersome thought crossed his mind. One that prompted a spike in the pain from his headache and set off a  _bad feeling_ in his gut. Although he was at loath to distract the Knight before they had even begun, he couldn’t stop the thought from tumbling out of his mouth.

“Anakin, all these things you’ve told me… did you ever speak about them with  _anyone else_?”

 

* * *

 

 

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t sure he had ever moved faster in his life. With Anakin on his back and his lightsaber lit in his hand he sprinted, ducked, weaved, and danced his way through the sudden onslaught of blaster fire. His blade was moving in a blue blur as he deflected bolt after bolt, calling upon distant memories of learning Form III to help him defend the lives of himself and his ward. Ahead of him Master Windu moved even faster as he attempted to cut them a path that avoided as much confrontation as possible.

Obi-Wan knew very little about what was going on but the Master’s actions confirmed his suspicions that the sudden  _attack_ (for lack of a better word) was a betrayal of sorts. And even as an outsiderthat knowledge hurt. It was devastating to think that these soldiers were once friends of the Jedi! And now they were  _killing_ them!

Waves of darkness rolled through the Force as the Jedi across the galaxy fell. Horror poured off the Jedi Master in front of him as he dispersed his feelings in order to keep his focus. Obi-Wan assumed that terror was pouring off himself in a similar fashion. Because, as the Force was being ever so kind to them, they just had to be in the one place where starships filled with  _legions_ of the armor clad troopers were stationed.

Incoming blaster fire dragged the Padawan out of his thoughts as he jumped and spun a full 360 degrees in the air to deflect a spray of blaster fire before landing steadily and continuing his sprint. A moment later Master Windu back-flipped over them, twisting mid-air to slice into a speeder full of soldiers that had swung out of the air above them. He barely caught the warning from the Force in time to leap up onto the remains of a collapsed comms tower in order to avoid the explosion that followed.

“Wizard!!” Anakin cried, clearly impressed by the aerobatics. The boy had come alive in the face of the extreme danger. His mood was swinging from terror to amazement to absolute exhilaration with every heartbeat and it was giving Obi-Wan a headache. He had no idea when the beginnings of a Force bond had formed between them, but right now, the boys unshielded feelings were a distraction that he truly did not need.

Obi-Wan snapped back to the here and now as another group of soldiers, piled into a speeder, appeared alongside them, forcing him to jump among the rubble that littered the landing strip. He deflected their fire with tight, controlled movements until one of the volleyed blasts hit the engines, causing the troopers to jump to the ground with practiced cohesion. As they made their way down, the Padawan worked on getting away. He made his way towards the central buildings, weaving his way through landed aircraft. He briefly thought about trying to get away in one of the starfighters but ruled it out when one exploded in front of him, showering them with burning debris. He felt Anakin bury his face in his tunic while he held his breath as black smoke engulfed the air around them.

When they came out the other side Obi-Wan's eyes were stinging and he was gasping for breath. He knew his body was tiring and it was hard not to give up hope as another group of troopers appeared on his left. He was about to be completely overwhelmed when Master Windu reappeared, grabbing his arm and coupling a powerful Force push with a throw to get them out of the line of fire. Then the Master followed, landing neatly next to them before roughly pulling him up and pressing him to continue with their escape.

“KENOBI - I’M GOING TO CREATE A DISTRACTION. ON MY SIGNAL I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!” he yelled over the blaster fire as they ran.

 _What?_ Obi-Wan faltered on his step. “NO!” he yelled. There wasn’t a chance in Sith Hells that he was letting the Grand Master of the Order sacrifice himself for  _him_. “TAKE ANAKIN AND I’LL DISTRACT THEM WHILE YOU ESCAPE!” he shouted back. It made sense. As powerful as Master Windu was, the two would have better odds at reaching safety.

Obi-Wan felt a spike of fear that wasn't his own and Anakin’s arms tightened around his neck. He glanced back to find the child looking at him with desperation sparkling in his eyes. The Padawan's heart clenched as the plea the boy had made in the star cruiser came to mind. And he suddenly  _knew_ that Anakin was not going to let him go.

“IT ISN’T UP FOR DEBATE!” Master Windu yelled, then he spun on his heel and raised his lightsaber as another speeder approached them. But there was something…

“WAIT!!!” Anakin screamed, making the Korun Master halt before he brought his lightsaber down on the front of the speeder. Time froze for a moment as both he and Master Windu turned to look at the child, vaguely aware that the speeder had come to a stop in front of them. “He isn't dark,” he added as an explanation.

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed as he tried to understand. His gaze moved back to the speeder where he found a single helmet-less, blonde trooper who was standing in the driver's seat. His face was twisted with panic and he radiated grief, but, Anakin was right. This trooper’s intent was not murder. He was…  _light._

“GET IN!! HURRY!!” the man yelled.

They didn’t need to be told twice.

Master Windu jumped into the front passenger seat and Obi-Wan threw himself and Anakin into the back. They were barely in when speeder surged forwards and he quickly grabbed the back of the seats to stop himself from toppling out. Once he’d regained his balance, he helped Anakin slip off his back and he pressed his hand into the boy’s shoulder, guiding him down until he was seated on the floor, hidden from view.

“Stay down and hold on, young one!” he instructed. The Force was already screaming out in warning that hostiles were quickly approaching. Plus, the speed at which they were travelling at as they headed into the Coruscanti traffic was dangerous enough. Quickly he adjusted his footing so that he was steady and he raised his lightsaber, just in time for their enemy to drop out of the sky.

Four speeders full of troopers and two speeder-bikes rushed at them from one of the lanes above. Weapons began firing and suddenly his lightsaber was moving again. He sank into the Force, extending his awareness to Master Windu so they could work as one. Together they deflected as much blaster fire as they could, defending the other passengers and the speeder itself from harm. If they hadn’t been so desperate he would have described the moment as incredible. He had never been so perfectly attuned to his environment: the Force connecting him with everything.

It was during that state of acute awareness that a solution presented itself. It was insane, but he had always been a little reckless in battle, and he was willing to take the risk to ensure their safety. So, when one of the speeder-bikes moved close enough… he launched himself, in one fluid movement through the air and onto the back. The move shocked the trooper who didn’t get his weapon up in time.

Obi-Wan ripped the driver off, letting him fall into the back of a passing speeder, then took control. He shifted the bike into reverse and shot backwards, narrowly missing the attacking speeders as he passed them. Then he shifted back so he was chasing, pushing forwards on the controls and lining them up to fire.

The speeder he had targeted began moving evasively, it swung away from the traffic and all its occupants turned and concentrated their fire on him… but it was too late. He pulled back the trigger and the back-end of the trooper’s speeder exploded with a deafening  _bang_ and a flash of blinding light.

As it began spiraling down, Obi-Wan realized that it was going to crash through the traffic lanes below. Silently berating himself for not considering this outcome earlier he leaned into the controls of the speeder-bike and dove after the careening vehicle. The wind whipped and whistled around him as he pushed the now almost vertical bike to catch up. And when he did, he pulled up fast, threw all caution into the wind and slammed the bike into the front of the vehicle. It hurt as much as he thought it would, his neck ached with whiplash and blood was seeping from a wound on his head where his temple had connected with the handles. But it also  _worked._ The speeder spun off course, away from the traffic lane and landed roughly on a building’s landing pad a few meters below.

Obi-Wan wiped the blood from the side of his face and let out a small sigh in relief as he watched the four soldiers clamber out of the busted vehicle.

But it wasn’t over yet.

Pleasantly surprised to find that the motor was still working, albeit  _unhappily_ , he spun the speeder-bike and launched it upwards, following the bright presences of Master Windu and Anakin. Pushing the bike as fast it would go he weaved through traffic and buildings until he found their getaway speeder. There was only two speeders and a bike left, and he arrived just in time to watch Master Windu Force push the speeder-bike into one of the speeders, sending both crashing through a window into someone’s office. He was so in awe of the move he barely realized that he was now riding alongside the last speeder, and that its passengers had turned their attentions to him.

“Blast it all!” he growled under his breath. He hated flying - especially when other people were trying to kill him.

Obi-Wan lit his ‘saber but as he swung it, blinding pain burst in his arm from a wound he didn't even realize he had. He gritted his teeth and spun the vehicle before falling back so the speeder was wedged between him and the Jedi Master hoping to divide their attentions but it didn't work… and he knew he was in trouble. Then, suddenly he had to duck and  _evade_ as  _things_ came hurtling through the air at him (?) no- at the speeder in front of him.

Random junk, food, drink, clothing, a trooper’s helmet, even- (was that a door handle?) was flying out of the back of their getaway speeder, littering the air and causing all sorts of problems for the soldiers in the chasing speeder. Which, while also being a slight problem for him, thankfully, drew their attention away. Knowing he was no longer much help he ducked under the last speeder and caught up to his three allies… who were in the midst of an… argument?

“KID! THERE WON'T BE ANY OF THE SPEEDER LEFT IF YOU KEEP THAT UP--

“SKYWALKER! WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU DOING--

Obi-Wan watched, both amused and stunned as the blonde boy stuck his head up and threw one of the headrests at the driver of the other speeder. It struck the soldier on the helmet, smashing the visor, and rendering him unconscious. Without a pilot, the final speeder sharply veered off course and crashed into a large rooftop garden.

“I thought I told you to stay down,” Obi-Wan said as he jumped off the bike and into the back of the speeder next to the boy. He gave the bike a gentle Force push, so that it landed safely on one of the landing pads that they passed, before turning to face his ward.

“They were going to shoot you!” Anakin exclaimed. “And  _they,”_ he said, pointedly looking at Master Windu and their driver, "wouldn't give me a blaster  _or_ let me pilot!"

“I’m afraid you’re not old enough to carry a weapon,  _or_ drive a speeder on Coruscant, young one.”

The boy pulled a sour face at him. “I’ve known how to use a blaster since I was three!  _And_ I didn't hear you complaining when I piloted the  _star cruiser!”_

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up and an amused smile made its way on to his face. “I think you mean  _crashed_ the star cruiser…though, I was pleasantly surprised when we survived.”

Anakin pouted. “Next time I’ll just let them shoot you then,” he told him, crossing his arms in a huff.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “You have been incredible, Anakin. This, whatever  _this_ is, has certainly not been easy. And I am grateful for your presence.”

Anakin’s mouth opened and closed twice before he dipped his head shyly. His pleasure and thanks flooded the Force and Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder once more before guiding them both into the back seats. He was exhausted and he hoped he would have time for, at the very least, a quick healing trance. His arm was throbbing and by the  _Force_  did his head hurt.

“Wait... What do you mean he’s not old enough--” Master Windu started, but he didn't get the chance to finish. The Force surged with warning and suddenly their ears were filled with the steady hum of large engines.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Obi-Wan muttered which, for some reason, made Master Windu’s eyes light up with terror.

“GUNSHIPS!!” their driver cried in absolute horror as he pointed to where at least thirty military transport ships had appeared on the horizon.

“Hide!!” Master Windu ordered, pointing to an empty speeder bay that was tucked in the many levels of one of the towering buildings. Their pilot nodded and quickly turned and navigated them down into the dark alcove. They remained there, watching quietly as the gunships roared past.

“They couldn't possibly be after us,” Obi-Wan stated quietly.

“Then where are they going?” Anakin asked curiously in reply.

The Padawan blanched when he realized that there was only one place that they  _would_ be going. “ _No...”_ he breathed as his lifted his eyes to meet Master Windu’s. The Jedi Master had come to the same conclusion.

“Rex,” the Korun Master said urgently as he turned away to look at their pilot. “Take us to Temple.  _Now_! And on the way-” he snapped, looking at all  _three_ of them in turn, “I need to know what the kriff is going on!”


	5. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm warning you now - it's a talky chapter, which, I'm sorry to say, means no crazy action scenes. Obi-Wan and Anakin are just continuing on. They have are having the deep and meaningful that they should have had YEARS ago. Plus it unintentionally sorted out a few other issues... And Master Windu is going to lose his mind if he doesn't get some answers so he can make some decisions. But I have already written A LOT of the next chapter and that one completely makes up for it so bear with me. Plot points are important! ^.^
> 
> THANK YOU for all the comments(!!), kudos and bookmarks. I honestly can't get enough of them. They have been so interesting, and inspiring and I am so grateful! 
> 
> Un-beta'd... I will do something about that one day, but until then... please let me know if there is anything glaring!
> 
> And, you can find me on tumblr @misslearn if you want to come say hi :)

Knight Skywalker dropped his hands into his lap. “Padme…” he answered quietly. “but she… she excused my choices which only encouraged me to do the same. After I slaugh-  after I-- I came back from the Tusken Village she was there, and even though I- I think she was frightened of me she offered only love and understanding.”

Obi-Wan had paled again, “Padme was _there_ … she accepted that you… she didn’t even try to tell…” he trailed off, pinched the bridge of his nose and Anakin felt the Master’s emotion disperse into the Force. “Clearly, you deserve one another,” he added, his tones clipped.

Anakin flinched at the bitterness trying not to think about the damage he had done to Obi-Wan and Padme’s friendship. He wanted to argue, he wanted to tell Obi-Wan that she had told him to talk to someone and she had tried to leave after the incident with Rush Clovis... but he didn’t have it in him. He had found his escape in the excuses that she had made for him. He had latched onto them, desperately ignoring the quiet voice in his head that told him there was nothing that could excuse him of such wrongs. She was not responsible for his actions, but she never really held him to account either. Nor had the Chancellor…

“I told Palpatine too,” he admitted.

Obi-Wan's expression twisted into one of disbelief. “You confessed these wrongs to the Chancellor of the Republic!?” he exclaimed. His Master didn’t need to say what he was thinking, Anakin already knew. Or, at least, he thought he did.

“Obi-Wan, please… you were right when you said I knew how you would feel, what you would say… I could even guess at what you would do. I couldn’t tell you because admitting it to you would have been like admitting it to myself. And I- I…” he trailed off knowing there was no excuse.

“And what did the Chancellor think of your confessions?”

“He, kriff it all Obi-Wan, he brushed it off, and I thought... but I knew it wasn't, not really. He doesn’t understand the Jedi as well as he lets on and he is _always_ supportive of me, even if it’s...” he trailed off again, not sure how to explain. “Like, on the Invisible Hand, if the Chancellor hadn’t been there I really don’t know if I would have executed Dooku.”

Obi-Wan perked up at that. “Why?”

“He encouraged me to kill Dooku. Even though the Sith was well and truly beaten, and unarmed. And all I could think about was how much he had hurt those I love, how much more damage he could do if he was left alive. So, I just _did_ what Palpatine said, even though I knew it was wrong. I guess, after all these years I’m still just- just a slave,” he spat as he swiped at the tears forming in his eyes.

Obi-Wan suddenly reached out and gripped his shoulders tightly. The move was uncharacteristically rough and there was an urgency to it that he didn’t understand. He lifted his gaze to meet his Master’s to find them full of fury and it took everything he had to not jerk away. He had never seen Obi-Wan so angry in his life.

“You belong to no one Anakin, especially not _him,"_  the Jedi Master growled fiercely and Anakin flinched at the tone. The reaction startled his Master who instantly dispelled his emotions. He sank back so he was sitting on the backs of his legs, his expression changed to one of defeat. “ _Stars' end_! We’ve been so blind!” he cried as he covered his eyes with his hand.

Anakin frowned, trying to make sense of his Master’s declaration. He had clearly missed something… important? Something that had seriously upset Obi-Wan. Something terrible?

“Er- I- blind to what?”

Obi-Wan’s dragged his hand away from his face revealing eyes that were now full of surprise. “You- you honestly don’t… oh,  _Anakin,_ ” his Master sighed. His tones were all sadness and grief and he really wished he understood. Was this it? Was _choosing_ Palpatine over Obi-Wan seriously the final straw? Not that he could blame his old Master, it’s just, after everything else he’d done it seemed almost... _petty._ But then, who was he to dictate how Obi-Wan felt or where his Master’s breaking point was?

Anakin’s hands shook and his breathing quickened as his anxiety built. “Please Obi-Wan I- I’m sorry,” he cried, tripping over the words as he fought back his panic. “I know I’ve hurt- _failed_ you Master, and I’ve all but destroyed what we have- had. But please-” don’t let go, he didn’t say.

Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of his thoughts at that. “Anakin? What- _no._ I’m not going to abandon you, young one. We will face this- _all_ of this- side by side, do you understand?”

Anakin took in a shuddering breath. “But-”

“Together, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reaffirmed.

Anakin took in another calming breath. “So if not… that… then what?” Anakin asked, because to him there was very little that would be worse than his old Master, his friend, his _brother_ \- turning his back on him (even if it might just be the right thing to do).

There was a long moment of silence before Obi-Wan replied. Anakin could almost see him turning over words and phrases in his mind until he found the best way to break… whatever it was.

“Anakin, did the Chancellor ever suggest that telling me these things would be a mistake?” he asked slowly, his voice revealing nothing of his emotion.

Anakin’s brow knotted as he considered the question, and his Master’s motive for asking it. “Not really… but,” he started, thinking over his answer carefully. “When I was younger and I visited him in the Senate he often lied to you about what we were going to do during our time together and I always went along with it. So I suppose in a way he taught me that not telling you everything was okay. But- like I said, it’s because he doesn’t really understand the Jedi ways, Obi-Wan.”

Anakin swallowed as his Master’s face lost all it’s color and his eyes narrowed. He looked like he was either going to kill someone, or, possibly, be sick. “Master?” Anakin questioned, utterly confused by Obi-Wan’s very real emotions. “What’s wrong?”

“Please tell me you can see how wrong that was. What if someone was doing that with Ahsoka… Oh hell, Anakin! He wanted you from the beginning! I knew he upset you, you always came back from seeing him in a mood- but- _this!”_ He grabbed Anakin’s wrists, “He didn’t- stars above - he didn’t hurt you did he?”

Anakin’s mouth fell open. “What?! No! Kark Obi-Wan _no_ , it was just outings and gifts… things that the Jedi wouldn’t approve of... nothing _evil._ I was a kid and a former slave at that… I dunno, he made me feel special I guess _._ It really wasn’t as bad as it sounds.”

Obi-Wan didn’t seem to hear him. “I never wanted you to go on those visits in the first place but stopping them meant yet another argument with the Council and by then I’d had so many about the most ridiculous things... I told Mace and Yoda that I didn’t approve but I didn’t have any fight left,” he admitted, and Anakin could feel his regret flooding the Force around them. “All of _this_ is all my fault.”

It took a moment for that to sink in, but once it did, Anakin saw red. “What?!” he spat, barely keeping control of his anger at those words. If his Master hadn’t been holding his wrists he might have given the man a black eye. “No- _NO!_ I am not letting you take responsibility for _my_ actions.”

“Oh Anakin, you still don’t see… it was him all along. Palpatine must be… he _is_ the Sith Master we’ve been after all these years," Obi-Wan revealed in soft tones. “He’s had access to you from the beginning. I failed in my duty as your Master when I didn’t protect you from him.”

“What?!” Anakin cried, then he barked out a laugh. It was a joke… right? His small smile slipped when he met his Master’s eyes. Kriff the man was serious! No, he’s got to be wrong. Palpatine can’t be. “That’s ridiculous Master. Just because he gave me a bit of extra attention? Because he wanted me to kill the man who had brought his republic to war - why would he want _me_ to kill his apprentice…” he trailed off, his eyes widening with horror as he realized the truth. Palpatine wanted him to _replace_ Dooku.

“Oh _kriff_ no… _No!”_ The Force around him began to ripple as he struggled to control his emotions. “But it's just not- _No! He can't be!_ ” Except… it made so much sense.  

“I’m so sorry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, and it was weighted with so much compassion that he felt his heart break. He had _chosen_ a Sith over this man. The dark over the light. Small gods, it was really no wonder he was on the brink of falling - Palpatine had been _grooming_ him for years. And Anakin had _let_ him. He had _wanted_ the reassurance that his slips into the darkness weren’t as _wrong_ as he knew they were.

He had never felt more disgusted with himself.

Worse, though, was the extent of the _Sith’s_ manipulations. Palpatine must have orchestrated the entire war. The clones, Dooku, Maul, the droids, all the deaths… Fives... Ahsoka… it was all him!

Rage roared through his entire being as he was consumed by his hatred. The man had lied to him, he had manipulated him, he had torn at his relationships and tried to destroy those who Anakin loved. Palpatine would pay for his betrayal!

“Anakin- NO!” Obi-Wan yelled, and suddenly he was in his old Master’s arms. “Let it go! _Now!”_

For just a moment he fought against the sudden restraint, thrashing against his Master, "I trusted him and he used me!" Anakin snarled.

"I know," Obi-Wan said gently as he wound his arms around him more tightly, "but if you don't let it go... he wins."

It took an enormous effort, he hadn’t expelled his emotions properly since he was a Padawan, but he managed to dispel most of the _angerragehatred_ into the Force with forced breaths.  

“I want to kill him,” he admitted darkly, before taking another long breath in and breathing out his intent.

“Let it _all go!”_ Obi-Wan repeated. “We will bring him to justice Anakin, the _Jedi way."_

Anakin breathed in and out again, releasing what was left of his anger, then he let his head fall onto his Master’s shoulder.  

“That’s… fine.” he muttered, his whole body trembling. “Just- Obi-Wan, I want to do it _now_. Before it all begins, before he hurts us, before he hurts the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’m not opposed to the idea, but we need information and evidence. We must be certain there is no one who will take his place and make the future worse. And we need to either prove who we know him to be, or make him reveal himself. He is the Chancellor and we will end up in a cell if we simply murder him,” he said as he rubbed soothing circles on Anakin’s back. “Also... you know you can’t face him like this Anakin. He will sense your anger and assuredly use it against you.”

Anakin tried not to think about how much of a liability that made him. If he entered a battle with Sidious now, he could end up turning on the Jedi, on Obi-Wan. The Knight pulled back slightly, so he could look at Obi-Wan’s face and winced when their eyes met and relief swept through the Master as he whispered _“blue”_ under his breath.

“How long do we have until Palpatine and the Jedi arrive?” he asked, it was time to refocus.

“Just over a day. _But…_ it’s not as if we _must_ act now. We can wait until you’re ready.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t think we have time. We could be… sent(?)… back at any moment. I don’t want them to go through what we have Obi-Wan. I want it to be better.”

“I can’t promise it will be better, but it will be different. The future changed when we arrived here Anakin. Master Qui-Gon is alive and Maul is relatively unharmed, and in Jedi custody. There is a good chance that we have already done enough to reveal the Sith and avoid the war.”

Anakin frowned, the mention of the Clone Wars made him think about where they had been before they arrived there. “Obi-Wan, have you thought much about what happened? Do you think that _little us_ are in the future?”

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “I’ve been slightly distracted by other matters, but, it does makes sense, doesn’t it. It explains why they disappeared at the same time we appeared.”

Anakin chewed his lip. “What happens if they die? Do we die too?”

Obi-Wan frowned as he considered the question “It is possible,” he agreed. “But there is little we can do about it. We will just have to hold on to hope that they will remain safe and well until we find a way to swap back.”

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin watched silently as the soldier named Rex nodded at Obi-Wan. “You had better go first sir,” he said, before turning to restart the speeder’s engines and lift off. The boy paid close attention to how Rex manipulated the controls as he swung into traffic, noting that the larger sized speeder was slightly more touch-sensitive than anything he had piloted back on Tatooine. Quietly he really hoped he would get to fly one before they went back.

If they _could_ go back.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. The Padawan was frowning and, somehow, Anakin knew he was all bothered and unsure as he thought about his answer. It was confusing, because Anakin hadn’t ever felt anyone else's feelings (except maybe his Mom’s?) in his own mind before. Shaking his head, he willed them away so he could focus on the answer. He _really_ wanted to know what the Padawan thought had happened.

“Honestly I haven’t had a moment to really think this through, but, I believe that Anakin and I have been thrown into the future, and, based on what the Chancellor had to say, it would seem that our older selves are either M.I.A or have been sent to the past,” the Padawan explained.

Master Windu’s eyebrows rose and he gaped at Obi-Wan for a long moment. Well, until there was this weird _shift_ that Anakin felt but didn't quite understand. At least not until the Master suddenly leaned over Rex and grabbed the controls, saving them from crashing into a billboard that was playing a vid about someone called ‘The Hero with No Fear’.

Rex apologized sheepishly as the sharp swerve of the vehicle snapped him out of his shock. He moved so that the Master could take over driving, standing up in the front passenger seat, gripping the top of the viewscreen with one hand and his weapon at the ready in the other. Though, his attention was divided between his duty and their conversation… and Anakin was pretty sure that the soldier was feeling a bit _protective_ of him and Obi-Wan.

“When did you leave? Where were you… what year?” Master Windu asked, interrupting Anakin’s thoughts.

Obi-Wan had moved so his body was facing the back of the speeder. He was kneeling on the seat with one knee, the other leg stretched out to the floor, ready to spring up if required. He turned his head so he could meet the Master’s eye. “We were on a mission on Naboo. There had been a trade dispute and Queen Amidala wanted to return and take back her planet. Anakin was hiding in a starfighter and my Master and I were about to fight the Zabrak… the Sith,” he answered.

The Master let out a string of curses that made Anakin’s jaw drop open in surprise. The Master scrubbed at his face with his hand and muttered something about Kenobi handling Maul before he continued with his questions. “And when did you get here?” he queried.

“We arrived not long after the crashing star cruiser broke through the atmosphere," Obi-Wan replied.

Master Windu’s eyebrows rose at that, obviously realizing that Anakin and Obi-Wan had managed to crash the cruiser without killing anyone. Anakin couldn’t help but feel a little smug at that. The man hadn’t been very nice to him back in their time. He hadn't had much faith in Anakin’s abilities either.

“And that was where you discovered that Palpatine was a Sith?” Master Windu guessed.

Obi-Wan nodded. “He reached out for the Force to try and stop the cruiser from toppling off the end of the landing strip… it filled the cabin, the darkness- the _power_ \- it was so suffocating that I reached out to the light and wrapped it around myself and Anakin to try and keep it from tainting us. He sensed my presence straight away and realized that I knew what he was... and he became hostile.”

Anakin bit his lip as he thought about that moment on the star cruiser when he had felt the intensely cold darkness, and then the warm comforting light. That was the Force thing that the Jedi kept talking about? He looked up at Obi-Wan, itching to ask but he couldn’t imagine they would take the time to answer him now.  Maybe he could figure it out himself. If not he could always ask Obi-Wan later.

“You were lucky to escape,” Master Windu noted, mostly to himself, before he turned to face the soldier. “Speaking of escaping, why did the Clones suddenly turn on us Rex? Was this planned?”

“No sir- I- I think it’s the chips,” stammered Rex.  

Anakin brow knitted together as waves of anger crashed over him. The soldiers were slaves? The Jedi kept slaves? But the Jedi did good… they freed slaves, like they'd freed him… didn't they?  

Obi-Wan's hand fell on his shoulder and it felt like the sun had just come out after a thunderstorm. The waves smoothed out and he suddenly felt really calm, and kinda light on his feet. It was the best he had felt since he had arrived… and he’d piloted a star cruiser! So that was really saying something. He gave the Padawan a small smile in thanks, and Obi-Wan gave him one back and squeezed his shoulder. Then they both looked back to Master Windu and Rex

“Chips?” Master Windu questioned and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. The Master obviously didn’t know what the soldier was talking about and he was so glad.

“Yes sir,” Rex replied. “I’m not sure if you remember General, but there was an incident recently where Fives suddenly became hostile towards one of the Jedi.  During the investigation it was discovered that there is a single chip in the head of every single clone. The Kaminoans called it an inhibitor chip and said it was to prevent us from being aggressive but I think they lied. I think the chips are a means of controlling us.”

“That’s disgraceful,” Obi-Wan commented quietly, and Anakin silently agreed. That was way _worse_ than the chip he’d had.

“I assume that you had yours removed?” Master Windu predicted as he skillfully maneuvered the speeder through the traffic. Anakin begrudgingly admitted that the Jedi Master was a pretty impressive pilot, especially because he wasn’t really watching where he was going and he was yet to come even close to hitting anything.

Rex nodded and pulled a rectangular chip from his pocket and held it out for them to look at. “After what happened to Fives, myself and a few brothers from the five-oh-first had them removed. I haven’t seen the others but it is the only explanation that I’ve got for such an en masse betrayal.  Most of Vode love their Jedi… they wouldn’t--”

“You carry it around _in your pocket?!_ ” Anakin cried suddenly, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He knew he was interrupting the serious adult talk but this was urgent! Didn’t Rex know how dangerous that thing was?

“I didn’t know where else to put it... Sir,” the soldier replied warily.

Anakin pulled a face at the use of the title. “Just Anakin’s good,” he corrected before continuing. “But aren’t you afraid that it might explode? The chip I had in me before I was freed was programmed to blow me up if I tried to escape. One step in the wrong direction and BOOM!”

Horror etched itself into the soldier's features and the chip slipped through his fingers, hit the floor of the speeder, then slid into a corner.

“Rex-- Captain, I doubt the Chancellor is planning to hurt the… clones(?). It’s sad to say but I believe it would be... counterproductive… at this point,” Obi-Wan noted. His tones were gentle and full of empathy. And, Anakin could feel the Padawan’s compassion in the back of his head.

He _really_ needed to ask Obi-Wan about the sharing thing.

“I understand, sir, but I’m worried. I know that what my brothers are doing is wrong, but they are my family and…I...” he trailed off, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan rose of his seat and put his hand on the man’s shoulder, gently squeezing in a comforting gesture. “I’m sorry Captain,” he said softly. The man responded by suddenly turning and pulling the Padawan into an awkward hug, the speeder’s front seats squashed between them. Obi-Wan tensed, his hands twitching as the soldier squeezed him tightly. Anakin wasn’t quite able to suppress his grin.

“There’s got to be a way we can help. Maybe there is some sort of transmitter, like Watto had for my Mom and me, or maybe an EMP could knock out the chips,” Anakin suggested as Rex released the Padawan.

Obi-Wan gave Rex an awkward smile before he looked between Anakin and Master Windu. “My master freed me once by overriding a slave collar with the Force. If we know the location of the chips, perhaps we could do the same?” he offered.

“That could be dangerous…” Master Windu started but Anakin heard nothing else. He had quietly repeated Obi-Wan’s words knowing there was something important there… then his eyes widened.

“You were a slave!?” he exclaimed, earning himself a glare from the Jedi Master. Anakin sighed inwardly, he guessed that he must have interrupted. Though, Obi-Wan didn't seem bothered.

“For a short time… yes,” the young Jedi answered.

Anakin was suddenly overwhelmed with hope. If Obi-Wan understood what it meant to be a slave, maybe he would understand him better than the other Jedi. Maybe he would help him free his Mom and the other slaves on Tatooine. And maybe, if they worked together, and Obi-Wan was willing, they could save all of Rex’s family too. And then they could get rid of all the slavery in the galaxy!

“If we can make it through this alive, I will do my utmost to make sure that the Clones are freed from these chips,” Master Windu promised, dragging Anakin's attentions back to the speeder. “But, realistically there is a good chance that we won’t. We are outnumbered, and we have little time.” He paused then looked directly at Obi-Wan with a deadly serious expression on his face. “And if the worst comes to pass, Obi-Wan, you and Anakin may be our only hope.”

When Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, Anakin sighed inwardly, wondering what he had missed. “Only if we can find a way back,” the Padawan remarked, “otherwise, our presence here may be more a hindrance than a help.” Anakin’s lips formed an ‘o’ as he realized what the Master meant. Obi-Wan and he were a chance because _if_ they could go back, they could fix everything that went wrong. Or, at least, in theory.  He supposed they could also make it worse, but then, from where he was sitting it was looking pret-ty bad.

“I disagree. You were here all of, what, ten minutes, before you discovered who the Sith Master was. We’ve been trying to do the same for years Obi-Wan,” Master Windu argued.

“Regardless, I’m certain that two Knights would be more use to you now than us!” Obi-Wan countered. Anakin guessed that he must have somehow been healing his wounds because the wound on his forehead was now just a pink line and he didn't seemed so bothered by his arm.

“A Master and a Knight,” Master WIndu corrected, “You are the youngest of the High Councillors and Skywalker is one of the most powerful and most successful Knights we have,” he informed them looking pointedly at Anakin. “In fact, together you make quite the team,” he added pensively.

Anakin’s mouth dropped open. “Wait! You mean it! I’m a Jedi! And _you_ think I’m good at it?!” Anakin cried.

The Master let out a sigh, one that was barely audible over the air rushing around their ears but Anakin caught it nonetheless. “I owe you an apology for the way I treated you back then Skywalker. It has become quite clear that it was wrong of me,” he said honestly, and Anakin’s heart soared. “And Obi-Wan you… well let’s just say that Qui-Gon should have done this years ago,” he stated. Then, in one swift movement his blade ignited and he cut through the top of the Padawan’s braid.

Obi-Wan stared down at it for a moment before he bent, picked it up and turned it over in his fingers. “I don’t quite understand…” he trailed off. Anakin tilted his head, trying to comprehend why the Padaw-- why the Knight was sad. He supposed it must be because Master Qui-Gon wasn’t there, he supposed he'd want his Master to be there at the end of his training. Tentatively, he reached out and took the young man's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He knew he wasn't Qui-Gon but at least Obi-Wan wasn't alone.

“I know that things are happening differently Obi-Wan but we knighted you after your fight with the Zabrak… and you had been ready for a long time prior.” the Master admitted. "Plus, I think you already know what I'm going to ask of you-"  

“Generals- sorry to interrupt we’re approaching the Temple,” Rex cut in.

Master Windu gave the soldier a nod and turned back to look at him. “Skywalker, I think it is best that I assig--” he started... but he didn’t finish. All of a sudden it felt like air around them was suddenly filled with long-held heartbreak, and it was coming from Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked up at the Knight concerned.  “What's wr-"

“ _Please don’t_!” Obi-Wan implored, as he stared at the Master.

Anakin looked between the two Jedi feeling _really_ confused. He glanced over a Rex who looked just as unsure as he felt. Then he caught Master Windu’s nod of approval and all of a sudden Obi-Wan had dropped to one knee. And, the Pada-uh-Knight was looking straight at him.

“Anakin I-” the young man gave him shy smile. “I would have preferred to have done this under different circumstances, because I never want you to doubt whether I want this, which I do… very much. But while unfortunate, Master Windu is right in pushing this as the timing makes sense for numerous reasons, the most important being the increased means to protect you...:” Obi-Wan trailed off. He seemed to realize he was rambling and flushed a little which only served to confuse Anakin more.

“I- what?” Anakin asked, feeling so lost.

Obi-Wan had a fleeting look of terror on his face, like he was about to lay his heart on the line, which didn't help him understand at all. Well, that is, up until Obi-Wan spoke again...

“I would be honored to be your teacher, young one, if you would like to be my Padawan?”

 


	6. Rex and Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this turned out to be a little different than I thought, and quite a bit longer too!  
> Thank you to everyone for all the amazing feedback. As I said last chapter I absolutely love reading your comments. They really have been so interesting and I'm so glad that I've managed to provoke thought with this crazy time travel/AU/Thing  
> I have to say a HUGE thank you to DAsObiQuiet for beta'ing for me! I recommend you check out her star wars fics  
> here if you haven't already :)

 

Master Obi-Wan felt... _better_.  

He couldn’t go so far to say he felt great, or happy, or even content… _but_ , he did feel lighter after spending hours deep in the Force, shedding the fear, anger and guilt from his soul. Glancing up at Anakin, he knew the same could be said for the young Knight. The man’s face remained relaxed as he slowly came to awareness, blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the warm, orange light of the setting sun. He gave Obi-Wan a weak smile.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said softly, regretting having to interrupt the younger man’s healing, “but I think Qui-Gon would like us back at the palace.”

Anakin nodded slowly, still a little dazed. “You can still sense him? Even after…”

“The bond hasn’t magically repaired itself,” he replied, answering the unasked question, “but I haven’t forgotten the feel of his presence in the Force, and he is reaching out.”

Anakin nodded as he slowly rose from his knees to his feet. He raised his arms above his head and stretched, his body clearly as sore Obi-Wan’s after being set in one position for so long.

The Jedi Master stood up next to him and rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to loosen his own aching muscles. A small sigh escaped his lips when something in his neck cracked. He was getting too old for this, he decided, as he and Anakin fell into step, and began to head back to the Palace.

The city had come to life while they were in their meditation. Decorations had been hung up and down the streets and people crowded them, laughing and dancing, celebrating the end of the invasion. Both he and Anakin let the unbridled happiness of those around them sink into their souls. They shared a look, silently agreeing that this was what being a Jedi was truly about: helping those who could not help themselves. He knew this was the basis on which the Order had justified their joining of the war effort, but it was quite clear now that their compassion had been maliciously manipulated. If they managed to get back he would appeal to the Council to put in place plans for their withdrawal from the GAR, and maybe even the Republic itself. Now that he knew about Palpatine’s deceptions he could see how vulnerable their connection to the Senate had made them. That needed to change… in fact, rather _a lot_ needed to change.

“So what now,” Anakin said, interrupting his thoughts.

“I suppose we should come up with a good explanation for our presence. The Naboo will undoubtedly want to know,” he suggested, as their destination came into view.

Anakin frowned. “Maybe we could tell them the truth? Say it’s a Jedi thing?”

Obi-Wan felt his heart tear in two as he considered his answer. He knew the young man was currently quite fragile, and he could see how further deception would weigh on his soul. “I understand your desire for transparency Anakin… I even respect it, but, I feel it would only make our situation more difficult. With Padmé being the possible exception, I don’t think the Naboo would believe us and we have to keep in mind that the Chancellor will arrive tomorrow,” he told the younger man.  

Anakin’s shields rose as the mention of Palpatine, and Obi-Wan found himself instinctively grabbing the knight’s arm, forcing him to stop. “Please don’t shut me out, Anakin. I won’t judge you for your anger towards _that man._  Believe me, I have plenty of my own,” he said honestly. He made a mental note to make sure his former student saw a mind healer when they got back, if not before. He had no doubt that Palpatine’s manipulations had damaged his former padawan, he just hoped that it was repairable.  

“I-”

Their eyes met and a multitude of feelings passed between them until they both let go and Obi-Wan sighed. “I can’t help you if you don’t let me,” he whispered.

“I’m a kriffing mess,” Anakin declared, his face twisted in disgust as they began walking again, slipping into the palace through a street level service entry.

“You’re not quite at your best, no,” Obi-Wan agreed, making the younger man bark out an incredulous laugh.

“‘Not quite' doesn’t begin to cover it. How the hell are we supposed to beat him while I’m like this?” he asked, his anger flaring again.

Obi-Wan caught his former apprentice’s eye and smiled somewhat sadly, “By doing something neither of us have been very good at… we ask for help.”

Anakin blinked, his anger dissipating as his mind reeled. “Oh. Kriff. That’s brilliant, I mean, it’s obvious and… hell, most of the Council came, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied.

“This is why you come up with the plans,” Anakin noted, with a small smile, but it didn’t last. “Assuming this Council believes us,” he added under his breath.

Obi-Wan tried not to cringe.

“I’m surprised he bothers to plan anything. I can't remember one mission that we went on together that went according to plan,” a deep voice said from up ahead of them.

Obi-Wan smiled and looked up to capture the midnight gaze of his old Master. The long-haired man was standing outside the door of the unused, internal, windowless room where the two of them had imprisoned Maul after their duel. “As I recall, our missions often went wayward because we were following the whimsical will of the Living Force.”

Qui-Gon smirked, “Ah, but my memory of your apprenticeship is far more _recent, P_ adawan,"he pointed out.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose and his eyes sparkled at the challenge. “I suppose that’s true,” he ceded, “but I feel, as your _third P_ adawan, I should tell you that your memory had begun to diminish long before I came on the scene.”

Anakin snorted. “Something must have diminished Master Jinn because you did choose _him_ as your Padawan.”

Obi-Wan knew it was an innocent comment made in jest, but it caught both Qui-Gon and he off guard and they _both_ flinched. Worse, Anakin noticed and instantly tried to backpedal.

“I mean, he’s been the best Master I could have asked for and I wouldn’t give him up for anything, I know you wouldn’t either, Master Jinn... _kriff_ … I’m sorry I...” he said, trailing off when he finally realized he was just digging a deeper hole. Then he stood awkwardly, his eyes darting between them, while he relentlessly prodded Obi-Wan’s Force presence with his, demanding answers.

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly and sent a request for patience down their bond. _His_ beginning was one of the last things he wanted to address right now. Honestly, with everything else, he wasn’t sure his heart could handle it.

“Well, it certainly made for an interesting apprenticeship,” Obi-Wan replied, wearing a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I bet it wasn't as interesting as mine,” Anakin challenged, recognizing Obi-Wan’s desire to change the subject and choosing to help. The auburn-haired Jedi sent his thanks down their bond.

“Point,” Obi-Wan agreed, even though he quietly thought it was debatable. Still... “Unlike you, I had to wait until I was a fully-fledged knight before I was chained to a pole and offered as food for humongous monsters.”

Anakin snorted again, but his smile fell away when he realized that Qui-Gon was frowning. “That doesn’t sound like any place for a Padawan to be,” the older man remarked, looking more at Obi-Wan than at the young Knight.

Obi-Wan ignored the subtle slight, instead choosing to laugh at Anakin who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Both Mace and I did order him not to come,” Obi-Wan offered, sending Anakin a fond, forgiving smile.  

Qui-Gon’s eyebrows shot up and for the first time _ever_ Obi-Wan wondered whether his Master truly could have done a better job as Anakin’s Master. He had always assumed that the man's experience and willingness to bend the rules would have made him a good fit for Anakin. But would that have been enough? Could Qui-Gon have anchored Anakin in the light more securely than Obi-Wan had managed?

The auburn-haired Master doubted that Qui-Gon would have allowed the Chancellor to have such unbridled access to his Padawan, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t have happened anyway if the Council thought it was best. He might have returned to Tatooine to save Shmi, but if he didn’t, he doubted the man would have paid any heed to Anakin’s dreams. One thing was certain: Qui-Gon would not have joined the Council… but would that have made them closer? Would that be enough to balance out his contagious depression, his inability to let go of his Padawan’s mistakes, his ignorance of the Unifying Force? Sighing inwardly, he supposed it didn't really matter; though, he was going to prioritise having a conversation with the man before he left.

“Technically it was Padmé’s decision…” Anakin muttered, bringing Obi-Wan's focus back to the hallway just in time to realize that someone else had joined them.

“What was my decision?”

Anakin let out a yelp and he jumped as the question made him aware of the sudden arrival of the teenage queen. He spun to face her and a flush spread across his face as he stuttered out a weak greeting. Obi-Wan had to suppress the urge to run a hand down his face, both at Anakin’s lack of subtlety, and at the fact that they hadn’t actually come up with any sort of cover story.

“To involve the Gungans, your highness,” Obi-Wan said smoothly, covering Anakin’s mistake. “My friend… _Rex_ was just making the point that we were surprised that you and Padmé were one and the same.”

Anakin sent his amusement at the choice of name down their bond but it came with so much anxiety that Obi-Wan barely caught it. The young Queen’s presence was not helping the younger man maintain his balance. He was both infatuated and slightly intimidated; she looked quite the royal, dressed in her red and black gown with the layers of ceremonial makeup on her face. More than that, though, she radiated confidence and compassion, and he knew that both were what drew his former Padawan to her. At the same time, though, he could tell that Anakin was utterly disgusted with himself for not being able to differentiate between this _teenager_ and his wife.

“I don’t remember you being at the Gungan camp,” she noted, a small frown gracing her painted lips. Her brows knitted together thoughtfully as she studied the two of the. “Not that I’m ungrateful for all you’ve both done, but I was not aware another Jedi team had accompanied us back to Naboo.”

“Our sincerest apologies m'lady,” Obi-Wan said. “The Council was worried that a Master and Padawan team, even one as strong as Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, might not be enough to aid you in your quest after the Sith revealed itself. Thus, Knight Rex and myself were sent along to help. Had we not been needed we would have left without interfering. Unfortunately, there was a complication that led us to involve ourselves.”

“What complication?” The young woman asked.

“Padawan Kenobi was injured by the Sith,” Qui-Gon explained, catching on quicker than Anakin and jumping in to help. The older Master had quietly shifted so he was standing in front of the door to the room that held Maul. It was a preemptive move, one that would stop the Queen entering out of curiosity, or the Sith from exiting if he suddenly awoke, however unlikely it was. “Anakin was present and it gave the boy quite a scare. Knight Rex was able to heal my apprentice but I sent both him and Anakin back to the temple to be monitored by the Jedi healers.”  

The girl’s eyes narrowed. “Anakin should not have been brought into a war zone in the first place,” the young woman stated coolly.

“Unfortunately…” his Master started but Obi-Wan cut in.

“No, he shouldn’t” he agreed. The Force flooded with emotion. Confusion from Qui-Gon, approval from the young queen, and _love_ from Anakin. “War is no place for any child…” he added, though he wasn’t sure there had been anywhere else the boy could have gone. Still, his Master should have at least _tried_ to keep him safe.

But then, who was he to judge? How long had it taken him to learn that lesson? Was it after seeing the Clones, so new in life yet so accustomed to battle? Was it young Numa’s damaged innocence, or when young Ahsoka was nearly found guilty for crimes she didn’t commit? Or was it just an hour ago when the man, who was once his boy, fell to pieces?

“Nor is the pod-racing circuit,” she added, eyeing Qui-Gon. The man responded with a small frown; although, he was clearly not sorry for his choices.

Meanwhile, Anakin was practically vibrating with his opinion on the matter.

“He was pretty good though, like, he wa- is pretty young and it was a huge race… _and_ he did win. You’d probably still be stuck on that hell-- on Tatooine with the Sith breathing down your neck if it wasn’t for him,” he argued.

Padmé did not look at all impressed. “Anakin is nine-years-old. Master Jinn made a _gamble_ that could have meant the end of his _life._ If he had _died_ we would have been no better off and a _mother_ , one with nothing else of her own, would have lost her child!”

“I understand but he--” Anakin began but he didn’t get the chance to continue.

“I agree,” Obi-Wan cut in, silently cursing Anakin’s pride, “and I will do everything in my power to ensure that the boy doesn’t see the circuit again.” Though, he knew there wasn’t much he could do about it. It had been a couple of years into _his_ Anakin’s apprenticeship that Obi-Wan had learnt that there were illegal podracing circuits on most worlds, and Coruscant was no exception. He somehow doubted that even with forewarning that his Master could stop Anakin’s younger self from gravitating towards the dangerous sport.

“You can try,” Anakin muttered, voicing Obi-Wan’s thoughts. His quiet defiance, though, was squashed rather quickly by a glare from the young queen who hadn’t missed the comment. The corners of Obi-Wan’s lips quirked slightly in a failed attempt to completely suppress a grin.

“I am glad at least one of you has an understanding of how to take care of a child,” she said to him, not seeing the incredulous looks that both Qui-Gon _and_ Anakin sent him behind her back. “But, I didn’t come to find you so I could express my opinions on how to best look after Anakin,” she continued, thankfully not noticing the flush that had spread across Anakin’s cheeks. “I want to personally thank you _all_ for your help. My intelligence suggests that all three of you played an important role in both ensuring my safety _and_ freeing my planet, and for that I am in your debt.”

“We come to serve, your Highness,” Anakin said with a small bow. Neither Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon missed the way Padmé’s neck flushed pink when the younger man’s face lit up with a warm smile; though, Anakin seemed completely oblivious, as per usual.

There was a beat before she spoke again. “I also would like to invite you all to dine with myself and my staff tonight.”

“We’d--” Anakin began but he was cut off again, this time by Qui-Gon.

“I’m afraid _I_ must decline. I’m not as young as I used to be and the fight with the Sith used up my reserves. But, I’m sure these two will be _happy_ to keep you company.”

Anakin flushed, and this time the young Queen did catch it. She smiled kindly at him which only proved to make the young man redder. Obi-Wan groaned internally.

“We would be honored, m’lady,” he said, drawing her attention away from Anakin. He was going to have to have a serious chat with his Padawan. He needed to get his head straight, otherwise Obi-Wan was going to have to send him back to the Temple. She might be a Queen but she was still a minor.

Queen Amidala gave them a kind smile, “I will have my attendants show you all to your rooms and they will collect Knight Rex and… I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name…”

“Cody, Master Cody” he replied, probably a little too quickly.

The Queen gave him a small nod before she continued, “and Master Cody for dinner at seven standard.”

“We thank you for your hospitality, your Highness,” he stated formally, giving another bow.

“It is the least I can do, Master Jedi. I shall leave you in the hands of my attendants,” she said as she turned to leave. Though, she stopped short and turned her head to add, “Oh, and, there are meeting rooms throughout the palace that you are welcome to use if you wish to have a private conversation. These old halls are not often used and I’m afraid they are in desperate need of detailing.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “We will keep that in mind,” he responded. She gave him another nod and then swept away, the train of her dress billowing behind her.  

“Rex and Cody?” Anakin grinned.

“Oh, do be quiet, Anakin,” he muttered, making the Knight chuckle. Although, when he glanced up at his former student the man looked quite serious.

“What are we going to do about Maul?” he asked quietly.

“Unless you wish to reveal his presence, all we can do is leave him until I can escape the attendants to get back here. It is a risk, he is yet to rouse and the medic we saw said he would probably wake this evening,” Qui-Gon said.

“No,” Obi-Wan stated firmly, “under no circumstances are we leaving him alone.” He wouldn’t risk the Sith apprentice’s escape, not knowing how much his knowledge was worth to them, and not after Satine... “I would have volunteered to stay but seeing as you escaped dinner, I’m going to ask you to mind trick your attendant,” Obi-Wan told his old Master.

Qui-Gon slowly quirked an eyebrow and a small smile played on his lips. “As you wish, Master Kenobi,” he snarked.

Obi-Wan was pleased that Anakin was too lost in his thoughts that he missed the tease; although, he wasn’t pleased to find that the younger man’s thoughts were still lingering on the young Queen. “Do you think Pad- Queen Amidala will send her attendants straight away or will we have time to talk to Maul first?” he asked.

“She seems quite efficient,” Qui-Gon replied, eyeing Anakin. “I would have thought you would know that.”

Anakin looked at the long-haired Master with honest confusion on his face, making Obi-Wan groan inwardly, again. Surely Anakin knew that one would have to be blind to not realize that there was _something_ between Amidala and he.

“From the way you were behaving, it was obvious you have some sort of relationship,” Qui-Gon said to the Knight.

Anakin looked mortified. “I, no- _no_ that would be _against_ the Code,” he stuttered, looking desperately at Obi-Wan for help.

The time-travelling Master sighed and sent comforting waves along their bond. “You needn’t bother with theatrics, Anakin. Master Jinn is not going to tell the Council.”

“You are aware of this?” Qui-Gon asked, obviously surprised.

“I don’t know all the details, but you might have noticed that he is hardly subtle,” the younger Master said, sparing a small smile for Anakin who relaxed instantly upon seeing it.

“You’ve changed, Obi-Wan,” the older Jedi declared suddenly, catching him off guard. Looking at his old Master, it was impossible to tell whether the words were said in a positive or negative light.

“Yes, well,” he said, suddenly feeling shy and unbalanced, “I suppose that was rather inevitable.”

Qui-Gon considered this for a long moment before quietly agreeing. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

 

* * *

 

 

Knight Obi-Wan’s heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach churned with anticipation as he waited for Anakin’s answer. Although he was certain that only seconds had passed, it felt like the youth had been gaping at him silently for an eternity. It made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“At least until we can get back,” the Knight said nervously, feeling as though he should offer the boy a way out, just in case he didn’t want Obi-Wan as his Master. “Then you can train with Master Jinn if you’d prefer…”

“Teacher?” Anakin repeated and Obi-Wan watched as he blinked once, twice… then lit up with a giant grin. “Yes! Yesyesyes YES!” he exclaimed excitedly. “I mean, that would be really _wizard- er-_ great Obi-Wan...uh- Master?”

Obi-Wan just managed to stop himself before an automatic ‘yes’ slipped out of his mouth. Master might be the correct honorific, but they had only just been talking about Anakin’s life as a slave, and he wasn’t certain the boy would be able to redefine the meaning of the title so quickly. At least, not without some sort of discussion first.

Obi-Wan had no desire to be called the same as those who had once owned the child until he was sure Anakin _knew_ the difference. So, he slowly shook his head in response.  “Obi-Wan is fine for now, Anakin,” he told _his Padawan_ as he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “we can discuss honorifics when we aren’t quite so… _busy_.”

He knew he had made the right decision when he felt the boy’s relief flood their growing bond.

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh and hoped that every decision going forwards wasn’t going to be so hard. He knew he had probably bitten off more than he could chew, but it wasn’t like he’d had a lot of choice in the matter. Master Windu had knighted him - just like that. The man knew the _Master_ that Obi-Wan would _likely_ become and cut the braid without pause or question.

Then, he had then gone to assign Anakin to Obi-Wan and the Knight just couldn’t put the boy through the same doubt that he had suffered for the past ten years. Not when the Force was making it _so_ incredibly clear that the match was right… that it would have happened anyway. Not when he actually _wanted_ the exuberant youth following him around, even if he was going to have to muddle his way through this alone.

The Knight knew that his master was one with the Force. He could not sense the man at all, and Mace had carefully, _diplomatically,_ moved through the topic before he could ask. It hurt, more than he thought it would, and he was left wondering who he could turn to for help here. Especially if the Temple didn’t survive the attack.

“Sorry to interrupt again, Generals, but the LAATs have landed and they look as though _they_ are beginning their attack,” Rex stated. "The comms are down in the Temple... and I can't get through to any of the high Councillors either."

Obi-Wan glanced over the side of the speeder and his heart clenched. Hundreds of soldiers marched up the stairs in perfect rows. Their steps were perfectly timed, creating a haunting beat that echoed through the night; one that was only dulled by the sound of their eerie chorus - the very same one that they had heard on the landing strip.

“Good soldiers, follow orders,” they repeated in the same voice, in perfect harmony.

"It's the five-oh-first, sir... and the two-hundred-and-twelfth," Rex stated, his face a mixture of devastation and disgust.

Master Windu sped up, flying quickly towards the Temple. His eyes narrowed and his whole focus was now on the battle below.

Obi-Wan felt a spike of fear from Anakin, and he couldn’t blame him. Even with all his Jedi training he could feel the emotion churning in his stomach. He might not belong in this time, but that didn’t change the fact that the Temple was his home, or that the inhabitants were his family. It was awful, and though he knew better, he hoped that this was all just a horrible dream, or vision; one which his Master would, hopefully, soon wake him from.

“Kenobi,” Master Windu barked, drawing their attention back into the speeder as he swung it around behind the Temple, heading towards the largest of the hangars. “You are aware that you will not be leaving this speeder when we land?”

Obi-Wan nodded. The man had implied as such earlier. He and Anakin needed to stay alive, find a way back and stop this from ever happening again, and the odds of doing that in the midst of this fight were not high. Although, his _own_ plans were going to take them in anyway. But Master Windu didn’t need to know that.

“Wait, what?” Anakin cried. “But we can help! Obi-Wan is _really amazing_ with his lightsaber and if someone would just give me a blaster…”

Obi-Wan didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the child’s obvious daredevil streak. At least, not until Master Windu gave the boy a fond smile, as though the behavior was completely on point with the Anakin Skywalker _he_ knew. The thought made him groan inwardly. Perhaps he hadn’t quite thought this through...

“It’s not up for debate.” Master Windu stated, firmly. “You will stay with your Ma- with Obi-Wan, and Rex _will_ get you both out of here. You have a different mission, and honestly, we will be working to get the Padawans and younglings out, not bring more in.”

Anakin looked rather unimpressed with the answer but he didn’t argue. Instead, he turned to watch Rex who had started to speak to the Master.

“I’ve already got a safe place lined up, General. And, hopefully, a way off-planet,” he told him.

Master Windu faltered. “You do?” he asked.

Rex gave a single nod. “Commander Tano was with me and a few of the Vods when… she asked me to check on the Generals while she got Pad- uh- sorted out a way off planet. We have organized to rendezvous at Bail Organa’s apartment at 500 Republica,” he replied.  

“Tano is on Coruscant?” Mace questioned, looking away from the Speeder controls for a moment so he could ogle Rex, but he held up his hand before the soldier could respond. “Never mind, there isn’t time, and it sounds like a good plan, Captain. Just, keep them safe.”

“I always _try_ , General.”

Master Windu smirked. “I’m sure you do,” he replied, as he eyed Obi-Wan and Anakin.  

The Knight cringed. Apparently his knack for finding trouble hadn’t got any better with age. Worse, based on what he had seen. He expected his young Padawan wasn’t much better either; quite the team indeed. He imagined they caused all sorts of trouble for enemies and allies alike. Especially if his older self was as reckless as he was about to be.

“GET DOWN!” Rex shouted. Obi-Wan ducked down below the tops of the seats, dragging Anakin down with him as Master Windu began evasive maneuvers. The speeder swung wildly as blaster fire echoed around them and Obi-Wan felt his stomach twist with worry. How had the soldiers made it to the hangar already?

“REX, TAKE THE CONTROLS!” Master Windu yelled, and when Obi-Wan heard the snap-hiss of the Master’s lightsaber, he decided that was his cue.

The new Knight jumped to his feet, his lightsaber coming to life in just in time to deflect an array of blaster fire headed for his head. He jumped back so that he was standing on the tail-end of the speeder and fell into a battle trance. A blue blur colored the air around him as he used the space, utilizing fast-paced, controlled movements to help deflect the blaster fire.  

As Rex attempted a landing, Master Windu flipped out of the speeder and powered through the attacking soldiers with deadly speed and accuracy. His face held a look of concentrated serenity, though Obi-Wan could tell that the man’s heart was breaking. As he ploughed through the last one, he came to a stop, bowed his head and covered his face with his free hand.

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered across the bodies and he felt part of his own soul shatter. Brown cloaks and white armor, littered the floor. He forced himself not to look too closely. He didn’t want to know who lay sprawled among the dead Jedi, he didn’t want his heart to ache anymore. Seeing it, living it and knowing he contributed to it was traumatic enough. If he found Bant or Garen or Siri or Vos among the dead, it might just take him over the edge. He was already struggling with his feelings towards the Chancellor.

It both enraged and devastated him to know that Palpatine had taken away the soldiers‘ free will and made them into assassins. How dare he force them to kill their friends, and their friends to kill them in turn. These people were his family--

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and his horror at his own thoughts chased away his anger. He quickly released his rage as best he could and sent an apology down their bond. Then, he refocused and was suddenly aware that someone was vomiting.

Obi-Wan spun to find the soldier hanging over the side of the speeder. “Oh Rex, I’m so, so sorry,” he said, stepping across the top of the seats (over Anakin) so he could sit down next to the broken man.

“Can I get up n--”

“No, stay where you are Anakin,” he snapped. If there was anything he could do about it, the boy was not going to be exposed to such... _slaughter_ . He had been in war zones before and not even they could have prepared him for... _this_. “Please just stay down,” he begged, letting his guilt, sadness and desire to protect Anakin flood their bond.

“Ok, it’s ok. I’ll stay,” Anakin rushed, surprising Obi-Wan. The boy had obviously worked out that the emotions he felt belonged to the Knight, but Obi-Wan didn’t have time to think about what that meant. A warning from the Force flared in his mind, making him refocus, and the sound of blaster fire reverberating through the halls reminded him, and Master Windu (who had knelt down next to one of the dead Jedi, a dark-haired woman with braids in her hair), of the living.

“Rex,” he said as gently as he could, trying and failing to keep his voice calm. “If you move across I- I will drive. We should get out of here.”

“Kenobi?” Master Windu questioned, calling for his attention.

Obi-Wan rose so he could meet the gaze of the imposing Master. The man had moved further into the room, and was crouched down next to another of the Jedi. This time it was a youngling, Obi-Wan noted sadly as he watched the Jedi Master close the boys’ eyes.

“I’ve got to try--” the Master started, but he didn’t finish. Obi-Wan knew it was because the old Jedi adage was echoing in the Master’s mind, just as it was in his. He watched as the Master expelled his emotion and he did his best to do the same. “Do you know the Jedi emergency frequency?” Master Windu asked.

“Yes,” he called back. His own focus had moved back to Rex whom he carefully pulled up and gently guided into the passenger seat. The man didn’t glance up once, quite obviously trying to hide the tears that were pouring down his cheeks. He sensed the man’s shame, that he felt his grief made him weak, but Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he had ever met anyone stronger.

“I don’t think less of you for mourning the ones you love,” Obi-Wan said softly, as he squeezed the man’s shoulder. Then, he went to move to the controls but, for the second time, was dragged into a tight hug instead. He tried to not be awkward about it, he could feel how much the other man needed it, but he was quite sure he failed. He was _not_ a “hugger”.

“You need to get moving Kenobi,” Master Windu called, inadvertently rescuing him from the embrace.

Rex pulled back, his expression suddenly apologetic. “Sorry sir,” he muttered.

“It’s quite alright, Captain,” Obi-Wan replied, before turning his gaze back to Master Windu. The man nodded at him solemnly and he nodded back. “May the Force be with you, Master,” he said gravely.

“And you. All of you,” the Master called back, then he turned and walked quickly away.

For a single moment Obi-Wan remained still, wondering if he would ever see the imposing man again, but he shook away the thought. There would be time to worry later. For now he needed to do what he could to complete his mission. Unfortunately, though, that meant they needed to take a slight detour.

Focused, the young Knight carefully guided the speeder up and out of the hangar. He leaned into the controls until they were speeding towards the upper floors of the Temple. He knew he only had a moment's grace before Anakin and Rex would realize that he wasn’t following the plan, and he wanted to make the most of it.

“Sir?” the soldier queried, as he pulled up near one of the balconies.

“I’m sorry, Rex,” he said, and he really did mean it, “But I don’t think we’ll be able to complete our mission if I don't do this.”

Despite the misery that was pouring off the man, the soldier managed a small, fond smile and rolled his eyes. “I’m not really surprised,” he noted.

“I know how much you want to get away… I won’t linger…”

“Woah! Wait up? I thought we weren’t fighting!” Anakin cried suddenly, his blond head popping up from behind the seat.

“ _We’re_ not,” Obi-Wan agreed quickly. “Through this window is the archives… if we want to get back, we're going to need every holocron about time-travel that we can get our hands on.”

“Oh,” Anakin replied, his gaze sliding towards the window.  “I think… people are fighting in there, aren't they?”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised. The boy’s awareness of his abilities was developing extremely quickly. “Yes… I- I need you to stay down, Anakin. I’m going to do something rather foolish…” he said as he lit his lightsaber and, once the boy and soldier had ducked down, he slashed into the glass.

The window shattered, shards of glass fell, spilling down onto the balcony like a waterfall. Obi-Wan leaped through it and into the room, his lightsaber coming to life and deflecting fire before he had even hit the ground. He was overwhelmed by the sheer number of soldiers in the large room, but emboldened by the presence of other Jedi. Initiates, Padawans, Knights and even a couple of Masters were fighting the armored men in blurs of blue, green and yellow.  

More than anything he wanted to help the others, but the longer he stayed, the longer Anakin was at risk. So, deflecting as he went, Obi-Wan sped through the aisles until he reached a console that was somewhat shielded from the fighting, and he quickly searched for what he needed. At first he despaired when he realized that most of the holocrons he was after were locked away in the vault. He didn’t have time to break in... but then he realized he wouldn’t have to. Didn’t Master Windu say he was a Master in this time?

Turning away from the console he dashed back into the central aisle of the giant room. He had no choice but to fight his way to the vault as the soldiers had congregated on his intended path, almost as though they knew he was going to go that way. He tried not to kill, doing his best to destroy weapons and render his attackers unconscious, but he wasn’t able to save everyone and soon it felt like a massacre. At least, until he found out exactly why the soldiers had come together in that spot. _Then_ it became a rescue.

The newly minted knight had nearly reached his destination when he glanced up to find the Jedi who had been fighting around room now organized into a semi-circle, defending a small group of younglings. He sent a quick prod along his bond with Anakin, and on receiving reassurance back, he launched himself into the fight, drawing some of the attentions of the attacking troops. His lightsaber slashed through white armor and black weapons. Red stained his vision and black tainted his heart as he realized that the Clones were not the only ones that Palpatine had turned into assassins.

Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief when he suddenly sensed Master Yoda’s arrival in the room. The diminutive Master was with them in an instant, ending the fight with an incredible Force push that sent most of the remaining soldiers sailing back into one of the Archive’s large shelves. There was an almighty groan as the giant structure and it’s contents came crashing down on top of the attackers.

For a moment the surviving Jedi fell into a stunned silence, looking upon the fallen shelf with wide, sad eyes. Then, all of a sudden, there was a flurry of activity as the Masters and Knights moved to check on the wounded and many of the Padawans and Initiates slumped to the floor next to one another, clearly exhausted.

Obi-Wan felt a little bit like an outsider looking in as he watched some of the Jedi share relieved hugs. He didn’t recognize many of them, and once again he was unsure of his place in this time. It was upsetting, so he attempted to slip away unnoticed. But, he didn’t get very far.

“Master Kenobi?” Master Yoda questioned.

He turned back and met the small master’s concerned eyes with his blue-grey gaze. “Knight Kenobi," he corrected, forcing a weak smile.

Master Yoda tipped his ears thoughtfully, then he hobbled up to him, "So, you are ” he agreed. “Know where Master Kenobi is, do you?”

“I’m not entirely certain, but... I _think_ he’s about twelve years in the past,” he replied.

The room went silent again, the rest of the Jedi now listening intently to the conversation. He glanced at them nervously, feeling incredibly self conscious under their scrutiny.

“Explain this, can you?” the Master asked.

Master Even Piell was now circling him, eyeing him up and down like he was some sort of science experiment. He forced himself to ignore the man, though it was adding to his anxiety in a big way. “No, I don’t know how or why… one moment I was on Naboo with my Master and the next I was here with Anakin.”

“Knight Skywalker?”

“Padawan Skywalker,” he corrected, quietly surprised at how right the name felt.

Yoda frowned. “Know why this,” he waved his clawed hand at the scattered bodies, “has happened, do you?”

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised. Then he realized that there was no way that the Temple could have known. They weren’t able to get a message through and if Yoda hadn’t seen Master Windu yet...

“Yes I-,” he started, a little unsure of where to begin. “Ah- the extremely short version is that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord that you’ve been looking for, and, we think, he is using some sort of chip that is embedded in the er- clone’s... brains to control them.”

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, his face twisted with sadness, before he nodded slowly while the rest of the Jedi looked either mortified or as though they didn’t quite believe him.

Master Piell’s expression revealed he felt the former as he stared at Obi-Wan. “I assume you've come to the Archives for a reason?” he guessed.

“Yes, I planned to take whatever holocrons I can get on time travel, just in case…” He trailed off, not needing to say the rest. The masters already knew what would happen to the Jedi Archives if the Temple fell to the Sith.

“A way out, have you?” Master Yoda asked

“Yes, Master,” he replied, “it’s only a speeder and we couldn’t take everyone but… the younglings would fit. It’s on the balcony closest to the entry. Anakin and Captain Rex are waiting for me.”

“Captain Rex?” Master Piell questioned, clearly concerned.

Obi-Wan nodded. “He removed his chip, he’s a friend,” he stated. “He saved our lives.”

Master Piell and Master Yoda shared a look, then the small master turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. “Collect your holocrons, you will. Take the younglings to your allies we will,” Yoda said. “Then head back into the fight, the rest of us will. Find another way out, we must”.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly, wishing he had a bigger transport. He turned to leave but stopped suddenly when the master called him back. “Obi-Wan… know, you should, that change the future you can, only if you return to your time. Undo that which has been done here, you cannot.”

Obi-Wan frowned as he turned over the words. He was not entirely sure he understood their meaning. If he’d had more time, he might have asked for more information, but he didn’t. And, after the fight, all he wanted was to get out. He felt like a monster- like a murderer and when he had time to think about the blood on his hands, he knew he going to fall to pieces.

“Thank you, Master,” he said quietly, before breathing out every last bit of emotion and turning to walk back towards the vault.

It wasn’t far, and as he arrived in front of it's entrance, his gaze fell on the voice-recognition lock. “Uh- Unlock,” Obi-Wan ordered and the large, heavy door swung open with a metallic groan.

Relieved, he quickly moved to where he would find the holocrons he wanted, grabbed a bag that was conveniently hanging on a hook attached to a nearby shelf, and filled it with everything he could get his hands on. Then, he ran as fast as he could back to the speeder. He had almost made it when a lone soldier stepped into his line of sight with his weapons raised.

Obi-Wan’s gaze focused on the face of his attacker and faltered. Aside from the color of his hair, the man was almost an exact copy of Rex! Horror flooded his being at the realization that ‘clones’ wasn’t, as he had suspected, a ridiculous nickname. All of the soldiers _were_ clones! Obi-Wan’s heart shattered in his chest as it was now glaringly obvious just how far the Republic had fallen while under the Chancellor’s rule.

The soldier ran at him, his guns blazing, forcing Obi-Wan to drop the bag of holocrons, light his ‘saber, deflect and evade. Sick of death, he quickly destroyed the man’s weapons, then tried his best to knock him unconscious. Unfortunately, that was not easily done. It quickly became clear that the soldier had trained with a Force user. His skills at hand-to-hand combat matched Obi-Wan’s and he just _knew_ how to fight him. He was so good, in fact, that Obi-Wan began to suspect that the man had practiced with _him_. It was a terrifying thought, and it made the Knight throw everything he had at the man in a desperate attempt to stay alive.

“WAIT!” Rex roared, jumping out of the speeder and in through the broken window. “PLEASE- _please- not him!_ ”

Obi-Wan faltered in his step and the moment had given his attacker the chance to land a punch. The pain of curled knuckles connecting with the side of his face sent him staggering back away from the dark-haired soldier.

“Cody, please!” Rex begged. The blonde soldier had somehow managed to wrap his arms around the man’s torso and was fighting to hold him still. Then, suddenly, Anakin appeared out of nowhere and wrapped both himself and the Force around the man’s legs, bringing him to the ground. Rex moved so he was lying across the attacking soldier’s torso and then looked straight at Obi-Wan. “Please- try to disable the chip…” he begged desperately.

The new Knight frowned and anxiety coursed through him. What if he hurt Rex’s friend? What if he accidentally killed him? “I don’t--”

“We have to try, please- I won’t blame you… he won’t… he’s your Commander, your friend…”

Obi-Wan stared at Rex, lost in his doubt, for what seemed like forever. Until, finally, he took in a deep breath and nodded at the soldier. Slowly, he crouched down and gently placed his hands on both side of the man’s face. Then, just as he would if he was healing a head injury, he gently pressed into into the man's mind. He searched, letting the Living Force guide him along buzzing neurons until he found the strange chip and, ever-so carefully, he wrapped the Force around it until he felt it _snap._

There was barely a half-beat before the man’s pain crashed through Obi-Wan’s mental shields, forcing him to retreat back into his own mind. He held his head in his hands, trying to soothe away the incredible pain with his Force-healing skills. Worse than the excruciating pain, though, were Rex’s heartbreaking cries--ones that made Obi-Wan think that instead of saving a life, he might have just taken another.

“COME ON VOD! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!"

 


	7. Master Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! It's completely different to what I had planned (and what I mentioned in a few comments -oops)... but it's here! Honestly, I blame Anakin, but I know I'm probably in a little bit of trouble so I will do my best to get the next chapter (where most of the promised content will be) out sooner :)  
> As always, virtual hugs and cookies to everyone who has read, commented, kudos'd and bookmarked this story, and a massive thank you to my lovely betas!!
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is a brief mention of suicide in this chapter.

 

“So… Qui-Gon didn’t choose you…” Knight Anakin Skywalker said softly, turning away from the palace window to look at Obi-Wan. He knew that the question was going to hurt his Master, but his curiosity had been eating away at him ever since their conversation with Qui-Gon an hour ago. The amount of hurt that he had sensed over their open bond had been staggering.

“Do we have to do this now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan muttered. He had just walked out of the ‘fresher wearing only a pair of black civilian trousers that had been provided by the Naboo. Their tunics were filthy after their escapades so they had asked the Queen’s attendant if something could be provided for them to wear to dinner.

“I thought... we need to clear the air,” Anakin whispered hopefully as he played with the hem of the brown tunic he was wearing. The material was softer and lighter than his under tunics and he felt under-dressed in the single layer of clothing.

Obi-Wan let out a long suffering sigh as he picked up the cream tunic that had been laid out for him, slipped it over his head and pulled it down, adjusting it until it sat perfectly. He smoothed out any creases with his hands and then picked up his belt slipped it around his waist. Once it was buckled the man turned to face him.

“No…” Obi-Wan started. Anakin opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut when the Master continued. “He didn’t choose me, not in the beginning."

The Knight’s brow furrowed. “Why not?” If _he_ had been Master Qui-Gon he was certain he would have snapped up little Obi-Wan in an instant. Surely as a child he shone as brightly as he did now...

Obi-Wan sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “It's a rather long story, Anakin."

“We have time,” Anakin said, tilting his head as he looked over his Master’s suddenly weary form, wondering why he had never thought to ask. He had made so many assumptions about the man, most of which had turned out to be wrong. Had Palpatine done that? Had his offhanded comments about Obi-Wan’s character kept him from looking closer… from actually learning about and connecting with the man who had raised him? Or had he been too absorbed in himself to notice… to care?

“I’m not sure we do,” Obi-Wan murmured in reply. He sighed again, “but I can see that you aren’t going to drop this.”

Anakin crossed the large, lavishly furnished and decorated suite to the group of chairs where his Master was seated. Flashing an apologetic smile, he sank down onto one of the arm chairs, opposite Obi-Wan. “If you ask me to, I won’t ask you about it again, but it will always be _there,”_ Anakin admitted quietly. He knew his inability to let things go was what Palpatine had been exploiting and encouraging for years, but, he couldn’t fix everything that was wrong with himself in a day, and his relationship with Obi-Wan was more important right now. They had less than twelve hours until the Jedi and Chancellor arrived and he _knew_ that if their bond wasn’t at full strength, Palpatine might be successful in shattering it.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow, his gaze lifting to meet Anakin’s. “Well I can’t fault you for being honest,” he remarked quietly. Then he wound his arms around his chest and leaned back into the seat. “I wasn’t the ideal student,” he began, “as an initiate I was emotional and quick to anger, and well, I suppose you know better than most that they are not traits that the Jedi respect."

“ _You_ were _what?_!” Anakin choked out, his mind reeling.

Obi-Wan ignored him, choosing to continue instead. “Masters and Knights came and went but no one bothered to take a second look at me, and, by my twelfth birthday, it was beginning to look as though I might never be a Jedi,” explained Obi-Wan, his voice thick with emotion as he looked back down at his hands.

Anakin could feel anger stirring in the depths of his stomach as he felt his Master’s heartbreak whisper along their bond.

“But Master Qui-Gon must have seen you… right?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Eventually yes, but our first few meetings weren’t exactly pleasant,” he answered somberly. “You have to understand that Master Qui-Gon wasn’t in the best frame of mind at the time. His previous Padawan, a young man named Xanatos, had fallen to the Dark Side and it had... hurt him immensely. He had sworn to never take another Padawan and I should have known that he would not break his oath simply because he was my last chance. But I was young and foolish, so when Master Jinn returned to the Temple for a short visit a month before I was thirteen, and I was given the chance to fight before him... I fought like I had nothing left to lose.”

“Were you defeated?” Anakin asked quietly.

Obi-Wan eye’s sparkled and he smiled a little. “No, I won the duel,” he replied. “I’ve actually always wondered if it would have been better if I had lost. You see, there was a boy named Bruck Chun. He was a bully and he found great pleasure in picking on me. By pure chance it was he who I had to face in the duel, and I failed to control my emotions while I was fighting him. I used too much anger… and suffice to say, Qui-Gon was not impressed. He told me I was too dangerous to train.”

“You’re joking!” Anakin spat. Then he took in a sudden, sharp breath, when he realized that this was exactly why his Master had always had so much faith in him. He had simply been _sure_ that, in time, Anakin would take control of his emotions, just as he had. He had to choke back a sob at the thought. How much would the man have hated himself for making that assumption if Anakin had fallen?

Obi-Wan looked away for a moment. “Soon after, I was assigned to join the Agricorps on a planet called Bandomeer as I was too old to resume training as an initiate,” he revealed.

Anakin’s mouth dropped open and he stared at the man who was now sitting up, pressed into the corner of the seat. “You- _you_ aged out? _You? Agricorps?_ ”

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling at Anakin’s horror. “By chance, or perhaps by Master Yoda’s meddling, Master Qui-Gon was also sent to Bandomeer on his own mission. It was… a trial for me. At first I was hopeful, I thought perhaps he was going to give me another chance, but Qui-Gon was kind enough to let me know early on that this was not the case.”

“Kind enough?” Anakin repeated, his voice breaking.

Obi-Wan nodded. “It was better than him letting me carry on thinking he was going to change his mind at any moment,” he explained softly, though Anakin could feel just how much Qui-Gon’s words had hurt him, and knowing that the incredible man, who he cared for, still carried them with him was devastating.

“When we reached the planet, we went our separate ways. He began his mission and I started work as a farmer. I wasn’t supposed to get involved in Qui-Gon's mission, but, eventually I was dragged in anyway. Xanatos, Qui-Gon’s lost padawan, was behind the trouble on Bandomeer and not long into my time in the ‘corps, he kidnapped and enslaved me on one of his offshore mining rigs,” he said with a sigh.

"How long?” Anakin snapped, his anger curling into the Force.

“W- what?” Obi-Wan stuttered, obviously surprised by the fury that was suddenly traveling down their bond.

“How long were you a slave?” Anakin asked. He couldn’t find words to explain how angry he was that Obi-Wan had never told him… and how angry he was at himself for just assuming that his Master _couldn’t possibly_ understand.

“Three standard weeks at the most. I was in the process of escaping when Master Qui-Gon found me,” Obi-Wan revealed. “It was never a secret, Anakin. I started to tell you once but you were too young and already far too angry at me to listen. I was a little apprehensive to bring it up after that, but had you asked, I would have been honest.”

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and breathed, letting go. He had to, because if he kept holding on to everything that made him angry he was likely to drown. Obi-Wan sent approval along their bond and he suddenly felt lighter. He nodded at his Master, the motion prompting the man to continue.

“Master Qui-Gon took me with him to face Xanatos, but, it turned out like one of _our_ missions. We ended up trapped in a mine with a bomb that was rigged to others all over the planet. If they had blown… it would have been devastating, Anakin. I remember thinking desperately that if Master Qui-Gon could just get out he would be able to help. Everything felt so urgent. I was so young and so very naïve.” He let out a shaky breath and bowed his head, a lock of his fringe falling down between his eyes. “I was still wearing my slave collar and I had stolen the transmitter, so I pressed myself up against the locked portal and told Qui-Gon to get back.”

Anakin gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white and he put all his focus into breathing. “You were going to... that would have been suicide, Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed, mortified.

“I was going to give my life to save countless others, yes,” Obi-Wan countered. “I realize, now, that I may have taken my teachings a little too seriously.”

“I don’t suppose you ever thought that maybe the Jedi shouldn’t have taught pre-teens that their lives were worth less than others?” Anakin snapped. “Sith hells, Obi-Wan! And I thought my start as a Jedi was kriffed up!”

Obi-Wan sighed. He opened his eyes and met Anakin’s gaze. “I’m sorry, young one. I did everything I could to make sure your apprenticeship went smoother than mine but so much was out of my control… and I made so many mistakes.”

Anakin opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself when he realized it was a misdirection. His eyes narrowed, Obi-Wan wasn’t getting out of it that easily. “He chose you then, didn’t he? And you questioned it for the rest of your life…” Just like he himself had, once he’d found out that Qui-Gon had used his dying breath to tell Obi-Wan to train him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. “Yes,” he replied.

Anakin stood and walked over to the window. “Were things ok after that? He looked pretty guilty when I said I wouldn’t trade you in…” though he figured that the flash of remorse he had sensed from Qui-Gon centered on a moment during Anakin’s first visit to Temple, when unfair proclamations were made in the Council Chamber.

The Knight was a little ashamed to say he wasn't aware of what Qui-Gon had done that day until after he had been Knighted and had a Padawan of his own. Ahsoka had rushed to him after hearing a rumor about it and they had discussed what had happened. It had been her heartbreak that had made him understand. The young Togrutan had been so overwhelmed with sorrow that she had shed tears as she’d explained what Master Qui-Gon had done to her Grandmaster. He had felt terrible for a long time afterwards, and he had never found the courage to discuss it with his old Master.

Obi-Wan sighed again. “Not exactly… not long into my apprenticeship there was a mission on a war stricken world called Melida/Daan. We had a disagreement. My Master wanted to return to Coruscant to save another Jedi named Tahl, but the planet was still in turmoil. I refused to go so Master Qui-Gon gave me an ultimatum. Either I left with him, or I stayed and lost the title of Jedi. I chose the latter."

Anakin glanced back at the man who was quickly becoming a stranger despite being one of his closest friends. "You left... he let you leave... He just left you there!? How old were you?"

"I made my choice," Obi-Wan replied. "Though, eventually I realized that it was a mistake and I returned to the temple. It took some time but Master Qui-Gon took me back and we quickly became one of the Order’s best Master-Padawan teams. There were other… hiccups… along the way but by the time I was a Senior Padawan we were good friends and an effective team.”

“Until I came along,” Anakin muttered bitterly, his gaze returning to the view of Theed. He heard his Master move behind him so he wasn't really surprised when the Master arrived at his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Anakin, I know I joke about it on occasion but I never once regretted taking you on. In the beginning I was angry with Qui-Gon for placing the burden on my shoulders, I honestly didn't feel ready, or adequate, to teach you, but as far as I was concerned you were innocent in everything that was said and done. I felt terribly sorry for you and I wasn’t going to let the Order send you away after everything that you had given up and done for my Master, promise or no,” he said and Anakin drank in Obi-Wan's honesty as it sang in the Force.

“I know- I mean, I didn’t for a long while, but when you continued to work with me long after my apprenticeship had finished, I realized that you cared far more than you were willing to say, even if I was conflicted about it,” Anakin admitted quietly. “But- kark it all, Obi-Wan, after everything he put you through, he just… he just _chose_ me and he pushed you aside to take me on.”

Obi-Wan winced and let out a shaky breath that was riddled with emotion. He didn't seem suprised that Anakin knee, but it definitely made the man sad. “Yes he did. But that wasn’t your fault."

Anakin clenched and unclenched his fists. “He shouldn’t have been so arrogant. He should have listened to you! Obi-Wan, if I fall…” He shuddered. With the Dark Side at his fingertips he could destroy the galaxy and there would be no one powerful enough to stop him.

“I know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, his hand falling to his side. “But I have no intention of letting you go.

“I also need you to understand that when I called you dangerous all those years ago, it was based on a possible future. It was wrong of me, and the Order, to turn you away so quickly because of our fear. After all, there are millions of possibilities that vanish every moment."

Feeling the presence of their attendant approaching, Anakin turned to look at the door just in time to watch it hiss open. If the newcomer was surprised to find both Jedi looking at him, he didn't show it. He gave them a low bow. “If you are ready, Master Jedi, I am here to escort you to the dining hall.”

“Of course,” said Obi-Wan and the man gave him a small smile. Along their bond, he shared his regret at their conversation being cut short and a promise that they would talk more another time. Anakin sent both acceptance and appreciation back, because he knew that once he had worked through what the man had shared with him, all he would be was thankful.

“For what it’s worth, Ob- Cody… I wouldn’t have done nearly as well with another Master, and if I could do it all again… I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile and squeezed his shoulder once more. “Thank you, Rex,” he replied and Anakin could tell he truly meant it. “Come on, young one, we should not make the Queen wait.”

As Obi-Wan crossed the room and began following the attendant, Anakin fell into step beside him. They trailed behind the robed man in silence, both lost in their thoughts, until the sound of Padmé ’s laughter reached their ears.

Anakin blinked out of his reverie and his lips quirked with a smile as the melodic giggling washed over him. Though, it quickly changed to a frown when he realized they were approaching one of the more formal dining halls.

“Didn’t Padmé say this was an informal dinner?” he asked Obi-Wan in barely more than a whisper.

Obi-Wan nodded distractedly in reply.

“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked as they turned into the dining hall. The man’s brow was creased and his lips were twisted with a frown.

“I have a bad feeling about-” he halted mid-sentence, his eyes widening with surprise.

“Ah, these must be the two Jedi you have been telling me so much about,” said a voice, one that Anakin had not expected to hear. Not yet anyways.

Anakin’s head whipped around to look at the dining table and suddenly his heart was racing. He breathed slowly, accepting every bit of calmness that Obi-Wan was suddenly pouring along their bond, because right there in front of him, in the seat next to Padmé , was Palpatine. Anakin’s hand went to his hip and he shot a glance at Obi-Wan when he realized that he had left his lightsaber back in their room. His former Master spared him a withering look and he could hear the man repeating his ‘this lightsaber is your life’ speech in his head. Frustrated he turned to the Chancellor.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow,” he snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them and he could almost hear Obi-Wan groan inwardly at his utter lack of subtlety.

“Please forgive Knight Rex. It has been a long day and I’m afraid that my young friend has lost all sense of propriety,” Obi-Wan said quickly, giving the Chancellor a bow, which Anakin mimicked.

The Knight rose to find Padmé looking at him, an amused glint in her eye and a smile hidden behind her hand. He quickly ducked his head, apologetic and embarrassed, then turned his gaze to Obi-Wan who was looking at him with concern. And it wasn’t just because he had messed up so badly either. He flushed again, remembering the quiet warning that Obi-Wan had given him about confusing the fourteen year old Queen with his wife, as they had walked to their rooms.

“Already forgiven,” Palpatine said smoothly as he waved his hand. “In fact I must offer my sincerest thanks to you both. We are most indebted to you for your aid.”

“We come to serve,” Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly as they both sat down in the two seats in front of the Chancellor and Padmé in perfect sync.

“Yes,” the Chancellor agreed, his eyebrows rising as he watched Obi-Wan and Anakin move together. “And we are most fortunate that you are willing and able, Master... _Cody_ and Knight... _Rex_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker was still holding onto Rex’s twin, Cody, when the soldier went limp in his arms. He had done his best to hold him still, his small body wrapped around the soldier’s legs, while Obi-Wan tried his best to destroy the chip in the man’s head. He had felt it when the Jedi had reached out with the Force and gently did what was asked of him. Then he had shared Obi-Wan’s pain and fear when the man reacted badly, and now he didn’t dare glance up. Instead, he held onto hope that the dark-haired soldier would survive.

Anakin wasn’t a stranger to death. Although his Mom had tried to shield him from the horrors of slavery, she hadn’t always been able to. He had seen slaves collapse after one too many beatings, or pass on after they were denied medical attention. He'd seen them driven hurt themselves or even take their own lives... and it had always made him feel terrible. But, now, hearing Rex beat on the chest armor of the quiet man with his fists, he realized it was those who were left behind who suffered more. The dead were free, but the mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters still had to survive, heartbroken and alone.

The realization brought tears to his eyes. He curled tighter around Cody’s legs, suddenly wishing and hoping that he would live, if only so that Rex wouldn’t be all alone. The soldier that had risked his life to save them needed his brother to help him through this, just like Anakin needed Obi-Wan, and he refused to give up on his friend’s brother.

“You gotta make it,” he whispered, closing his eyes tightly.

Mere minutes had passed when he felt a shudder race through the man he was curled around. Then he heard a groan. “Ge- General?” a voice that was _exactly_ like Rex’s rasped. “Di-did you shave, sir?”

“Cody!” Rex shouted and Anakin heard a loud crack as their armor crashed together. “Are you alright?”

“I- I seem to be in one piece. What happened?” the man croaked.

Anakin lifted his head to find that Rex had helped Cody sit up just enough so he could wrap his upper half up in a hug. Obi-Wan was still kneeling just above where Cody’s head had been resting on the ground. Relief and amusement danced in the Jedi’s eyes as he watched Rex fuss over his twin.

Anakin untangled himself from the man’s legs and sat up, then he caught Obi-Wan’s gaze and grinned. The Knight smiled back warmly, though he looked really tired. Anakin frowned, suddenly realizing that Obi-Wan had barely had a moment to breathe since they had arrived in the past. He bit his lip, and promised quietly that he would make sure that Obi-Wan had a rest when they finally got the chance.

“I hate to have to break this up, but this is not a good place for us to linger,” Obi-Wan said. Then he glanced out the broken window at the speeder on the balcony and smiled at the younglings who were peering at them.

“We’re going to need a second speeder,” Rex said, following Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“We can pick one up from the hangar,” Obi-Wan muttered, then he looked at Rex’s twin. “Can you stand?”

“With all due respect, General, has something happened that I should know about?” Cody asked, staring at the young Jedi’s face.

Rex frowned at the question. He shared a concerned look with Obi-Wan who took in a long breath. “Plenty, but we don’t have time to bring you up to speed,” the Knight said.

“Come on Vod, let’s get you into the speeder. When we’re safe, we’ll explain everything,” Rex said as he lifted his brother’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the man’s waist. Obi-Wan took the other side and they pulled him to his feet. Anakin bounded up next to them and the group made it back to the speeder where they all piled in.

Anakin noted that the weight alert was going off from the moment Obi-Wan started the engines. Even though it was a larger model speeder, it wasn’t made to take that many people. He bit his lip. “Will it make it?” he asked Obi-Wan.

“We're fortunate that we only need to fly down. I highly doubt it would be able to lift,” Obi-Wan told him. “Anakin, the Hangar was clear when we left but there is every chance that the Clones have returned. If that’s the case we will need to move quickly.”

Anakin nodded, his eyes wide with anticipation. He knew that meant that Obi-Wan intended for the two of them to leave the little group, though he wasn’t too sure how Rex was going to feel about that.

The speeder groaned as Obi-Wan pushed it forward, relying mostly on gravity to take him back to the hanger that they had arrived at earlier. He could feel Obi-Wan’s apprehension about returning there, he was also aware that the Knight didn’t want to expose Anakin to whatever was there either. But he would do what he had to in order to make sure they all got away safely. It was pretty inspiring.

Obi-Wan approached the hanger cautiously and landed a short distance from the entrance, ensuring they could make a quick getaway if the need arose. Then he turned and looked at the soldier next to him.

“I don’t like it,” Rex stated coolly before Obi-Wan had even opened his mouth.

“You don’t even know what he was going to say!” Anakin exclaimed, incredulously.

“Yes I do - the two of you are predictably reckless,” he replied, then he let out a long-suffering sigh. “Unfortunately, this time, it’s the only option.”

Obi-Wan nodded before turning to give quiet instructions to the younglings. After they accepted the plan, Obi-Wan quickly ushered Anakin out of the speeder and guided him down the landing strip towards the Hangar.

“Seeya soon, Rex!” Anakin called back..

“We better,” Rex replied.

“We’ll probably beat you there!” Anakin sassed, earning a raised eyebrow from Obi-Wan and a loud scoff from the Captain.

“Come on, young one,” Obi-Wan said, “It might take us some time before we find a speeder that is keyed.”

Anakin pulled a face at the Knight. “Or we can pick the fastest and I can hot-wire it.”

Obi-Wan gaped at him for a moment, then he turned sharply to walk to the closest speeder, avoiding entering the hangar all together. “I think we’ll do it your way,” he said with a grin. Anakin grinned back and not five standard minutes later, they were in the sky.

“Do you have any other uncivilized _skills_ you’d like to tell me about?” Obi-Wan asked as he piloted through the Coruscanti traffic towards a _huge_ skyscraper.

“I already told you that I can fly speeders, and racing pods, and that I know how to use a blaster. I can also repair just about anything,” he boasted.

Anakin’s blonde hair whipped around his face as the Knight sped up. He could tell the man was trying to arrive as fast as he could, (he kind of hoped that the man was racing Rex) but at the same time he was determined not to attract any attention to them. He did a good job too because they reached the apartment without any trouble.

Obi-Wan parked the speeder and then jumped out, lifting Anakin out after him. Quickly, they made their way through the extravagant building until they reached a set of doors that had ‘Organa’ engraved into the name plaque. Obi-Wan knocked and Anakin was relieved (and a little disappointed) when Rex opened the door to let them in.

“I was beginning to worry, sir,” Rex said, his eyes twinkling as he closed the door after them.

“We weren’t that far behind!” Anakin exclaimed, but he calmed almost instantly when Obi-Wan dropped his hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

“He’s teasing Anakin, they haven’t been here long,” Obi-Wan told him with a smile.

“Oh,” Anakin muttered, glaring at Rex for a brief moment. Then his attention was drawn to his surroundings.

The Senator’s apartment was _incredible._ He had never before visited a residence that was so lavishly decorated. In front of him, cascading navy blue curtains dressed the giant windows, and the assortment of cream couches were trimmed with lots of plush, patterned pillows in similar blue tones. To his left was a huge kitchen with stone benches and shiny appliances (that he _really_ wanted to take apart) and a dining area where the younglings from the Temple were seated at a wooden table eating something that smelt _amazing._ To his right, in front of another giant window, sat a large instrument that was all keys and pipes and, casting its shadow over that, was a perfectly circular staircase that disappeared into the floor below and the roof above.

“Wow,” he whispered, glancing at Obi-Wan who smiled down at him for a moment before moving his gaze back to the soldier.

“Where is Cody?” Obi-Wan asked. Anakin felt the Knight’s worry for the soldier in the back of his mind, reminding him once again that he needed to ask Obi-Wan about it. Maybe it was normal for Jedi to share their feelings.

“He’s sleeping in one of the spare rooms, sir,” answered Rex. “He fell asleep on the way over and I didn’t want to wake him. Not after one of your younglings told me that they could feel that Cody had a bad headache,.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I should probably check on him. We nearly…”

“I know, General,” Rex interrupted. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment until, finally, Obi-Wan sighed and dragged his hand down his face. Then he turned and bobbed down in front of Anakin.

“Padawan,” he started, and Anakin felt excited all over again. _He_ was going to be a Jedi! “I’m going to go with Rex and quickly check on Cody. While I’m gone I want you to stay put. It looks like a bowl of food has been set out for everyone if you are hungry or you can talk to the initiates, or simply have a look around. Do not touch anything and please stay in this room.”

Anakin nodded dutifully, determined not to let Obi-Wan down, but as he watched him disappear down the hall that they had entered through, he felt anxiety building in his chest. He glanced around awkwardly, suddenly feeling lost and alone. He walked over to the nearest window and stared out at the bustling city. It was all so strange and new. And while a part of him was exhilarated by the adventure he was on, another part simply wanted to go home. “And that’s why I’m sticking with Obi-Wan no matter what,” he promised quietly.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that someone else had entered the apartment until they were standing behind him, calling him a name he didn’t recognize.

“Skyguy?"

Anakin whirled around, assuming whoever was talking meant him, and was stunned to find himself looking at a Togrutan woman who must have been about the same age as Obi-Wan.

“Skywalker,” he corrected, “Anakin Skywalker, I’m pleased to meet you,” he said as he grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically. She paled considerably and reached out to him with the Force, then simply gaped at him as though she couldn’t quite believe what it was telling her.

“You know me!” he cried, excited. “I mean, you know older me, don’t you?”

The young Togruta nodded slowly. “Is this for real?” she croaked looking up at Rex who must have just returned. He nodded at her, his eyes full of sympathy.

“Then, yes I do know you, Anakin. You’re my Jedi Master…” she revealed slowly. “Older you, that is.”

Anakin’s eyes grew wide and a giant grin slowly appeared on his face. “That is WIZARD!” he exclaimed, bouncing on his toes. He spun around, “OBI-WAN! DID YOU HEAR THAT! I’M SOMEONE’S MA- TEACHER!” he called out.

The Togruta gaped at Obi-Wan when he appeared, returning from checking on Cody. “Master Kenobi?” she croaked. Her cheeks coloured slightly when he gave her a shy smile, after which she looked momentarily horrified and then she dropped her face into her hands.

“You must be Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said gently, glancing at Rex who just ushered him forward, silently assuring him that she was harmless.

Ahsoka nodded, slowly dragging her hands away from her face. “Yeah, I’m her,” she said. “What um- where are your...older selves?”

“We think we switched places with them,” Anakin told her matter-of-factly. “We don’t really know much more than that, but Obi-Wan has some holo-rons…?” He trailed off looking at Obi-Wan for help.

“Holocrons,” Obi-Wan corrected as he moved to sit down on one of the lush-looking couches.

“Holocrons that might help us figure it out,” Anakin continued, his gaze following the Knight as he sat down and then returning to the Togruta. “Maybe you can help us- whoa! You have two lightsabers!” he cried suddenly as he noticed the two hilts on her hips. His eyes were suddenly impossibly wide, “Did I teach you to fight with two?”

Ahsoka blinked and amusement began to sparkle in her eyes. “Yes, you did,” she replied. “You and Master Kenobi.”

“Obi-Wan!”

“I heard, Anakin,” the Knight replied tiredly.

“You have to tell me everything!” Anakin cried, “Am I a good teacher? Did I teach you how to podrace? What about hot wiring speeders - that can be really handy! Oh! I hope I taught you how to do that thing when you trick people into doing what you want? Master Qui-Gon was pretty good at that! And have I taken you to meet my Mom? Do we live together like Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon do? Do we get food from the refectory all the time - it’s really good there, did you know you can eat as much as you like? Am I really good at fighting with a lightsaber? Do-”

“Whoa, slow down there Skykid,” Ahsoka interrupted, laughing. She moved closer and bent down in front of him, ruffling his hair. “You were the best Master, and you taught me everything I needed to know and more,” she said, almost ruefully.

Anakin beamed, “Did you hear that-” The words died on his lips when his gaze fell upon Obi-Wan to find that him with his back pressed into the corner of the couch with his arms wrapped around his chest. His head was resting against the back of the couch and his eyes closed. “Obi-Wan?” he questioned, worried. In the Force, the Knight felt weird… not bad but definitely not normal. “Obi-Wan?” he called again, with a little more urgency.

Ahsoka’s hand fell on his shoulder. “Don’t,” she said gently, her gaze still on Obi-Wan. “He’s in a healing trance. It looks like you two have been up to your usual antics.”

Anakin assumed that a healing trance was a way of making yourself better with the Force. Looking at Rex, who looked relieved to see the Knight resting, he guessed that it was for the best that they left Obi-Wan alone for a while. After all, he had promised to make sure Obi-Wan took a break. He just wished it was later, after Ahsoka had told them _everything._

“So, Rex said you’ve had a big day...” Ahsoka said.

Anakin nodded dramatically, a grin spreading across his face. “Oh you have no idea!”


	8. The Queen of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait... I think I agonized over this one longer the necessary. I am on a short break from work but I won't make any more declarations about the time the next chapter will take. I will say thank you for all the wonderful feedback, and send a huge thanks to my incredible betas!
> 
> If you're on tumblr and want to say hi, I'm @misslearn :)

 

Master Kenobi glanced up and down the now crowded table as he politely took a sip from the glass of Nubian wine that he had been given. Like everyone else (even Anakin had remembered this time), he was waiting for all present to have served up their food from the dishes that took up every inch of free space across the center of the long, rectangular table. The many loud conversations had provided both Anakin and himself some respite from Palpatine and the Queen, both finding other discussions to be involved in. Though, while he could hear Anakin complaining loudly about a particular brand of hyperdrive, he himself was nodding silently while others spoke, using the time to think.

The Jedi Master knew he had made a dangerous mistake the moment they had arrived at dinner. He had foolishly assumed that the timeline would remain the same; that Palpatine would arrive with the Jedi the next morning, despite the changes that Anakin and he had already made. It was a Padawan’s mistake and he was quietly furious with himself for making such a careless error. He knew better than to rely on assumptions. He also knew that focusing on the here and now was essential for survival, no matter how important the future could be.

Now that he was focused, he had already worked out that Palpatine’s presence must have something to do with Maul. There had to be some sort of training bond between the two, and while he knew nothing about Sith bonds, he guessed that the difference between death and being cut off from the Force must be distinguishable; Palpatine had to know that his apprentice was still alive and that he was, most likely, captured. And Obi-Wan highly doubted that the Sith was willing to let his apprentice remain in the hands of the Jedi. Especially if the Zabrak knew his Master’s true identity.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Master Jedi?” Captain Panaka asked, looking pointedly at Obi-Wan’s plate. Blinking out of his thoughts, he quickly lifted the silver-plated knife and fork and cut himself a piece of his meat.

“Thank you. I was quite absorbed in the conversation,” he muttered, before popping the food into his mouth. It was delicious, and for a short time he simply enjoyed it. The food from the Temple refectory wasn’t nearly as good, and there wasn’t much that could be said about the taste of ration bars.

It was the Chancellor’s voice that reminded him of the predicament that they were in. The man joined the conversation that he was participating in, and his presence was both unsettling and annoying, but Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever.

The Sith had recognized his Force presence (and possibly Anakin’s) the moment they had entered the room, and was appropriately intrigued. He wasn’t sure what the Sith thought had happened but he was certain it wouldn’t be too long until he made the leap to time travel. And after that, all bets were off.

Up until that point though, Obi-Wan saw little reason to deviate from the plan; however, they did need to ensure that Palpatine was certain that they didn’t know his secret identity. They also had to keep Maul alive. He presumed that the former shouldn’t be too difficult, so long as Anakin managed to think before he spoke for the next twelve hours. Though, unfortunately, the only option he had to achieve the latter was rather dangerous. As Anakin and he no longer had the option to return to where Qui-Gon was guarding the Sith Apprentice (because the Sith would undoubtedly have eyes on them) all he could do was reach out through the Force to Master Qui-Gon.

Despite what he had told Anakin, there had been a slight change in the link between him and his former Master. He hadn’t exactly lied, the bond was by no means repaired, but a single thread had sprung to life between them at some point. He supposed it wasn’t that surprising as it had always been a Force-made bond, but it had come as a shock to suddenly feel his Master’s presence in his mind once more. Currently it was too weak to communicate through clearly, so he began taking steps to strengthen it, which was where it became dangerous. There was a chance, because he would have to rush the process, that he could shatter the bond which could possibly incapacitate them both. It would also take a lot of his focus, so Anakin would essentially be left at the table on his own, which was just another way of ensuring trouble. If his former Padawan hadn’t revealed their identities, proposed to Padme, or used the Force to throw Palpatine across the room by the time he reemerged from his meditation, it would be some sort of miracle.

In the Force, he gently nudged Anakin to warn him that he was on his own for a while. He received a good dose of panic back which he responded to by sending waves of reassurance, promising he would not be long. Then, with one last chuckle at a joke made by Palpatine, he sank deep into the Force.

Focusing on the bright, aquamarine thread that was connected to the back of his head, he recalled every happy memory he had from his time as a Padawan and sent them along the bond. He watched, awestruck, as the memories became hundreds of blue-green threads that weaved themselves together, making a thicker path. When he felt his Former Master’s surprise at the new, fast-growing bond, (he assumed that the bond the man had with his younger self was still intact) he knew it would be enough. So he sent a sense of urgency along with a warning. The Jedi Master needed to leave now, and had to take Maul with him.

“You seem distracted, Master Cody,” Palpatine said, catching his eye and giving him a tense smile. Emerging a little hurriedly from the Force, Obi-Wan smiled back. He had to admit, he was taking great pleasure in seeing the man floundering as he tried to correlate what he was sensing with what he could see.

“Not distracted so much as tired… I’m not as young as I used to be I’m afraid,” he deadpanned.

Anakin turned to join their conversation, exasperation flooding their bond. He could practically hear his former padawan complaining to Cody and Rex… _“The Sith Master, Rex! He sassed the Sith Master!”_

Palpatine’s top lip twitched and for a moment frustration flashed across his face, although it was quickly replaced by (feigned?) concern. “That is… understandable, Master Jedi. The battle with that creature must have taken a great toll on Master Jinn and yourself.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled. “To be honest Chancellor, the battle was rather anticlimactic,” he said, letting his honesty leak through his shields.

Palpatine blinked. “But-- correct me if I’m wrong -- but wasn’t _Padawan Kenobi_ injured during the battle.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “It did seem rather dire for a while, but once the young one was out of the way, it was over quickly. In fact, I’m quite certain if he hadn’t been injured, Padawan Kenobi could have bested the Zabrak. Whoever trained him was either a poor teacher or doesn’t know how to use his lightsaber,” he stated.

Anakin began choking on his drink and disbelief flooded their bond, but Obi-Wan didn’t dare look away from the Chancellor. The man was clearly well practised at hiding his identity, even now – in the past – as the only indication he gave that he was insulted was the slightest tightening of his hands around his knife and fork. He also took refuge in his food, slowly chewing a piece of meat to avoid adding anything further.

Obi-Wan sent a small smile at him before serving himself seconds and indulging in the food on his plate.

“Queen Amidala told me earlier that you believe her attacker might be a Sith,” the Chancellor ventured eventually, resting his cutlery on the side of his plate.

Obi-Wan frowned. “I—“

“We’re not really sure yet, Chancellor,” Anakin blurted, cutting him off. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at his former Padawan and sent a wave of amusement down their bond. Obviously Anakin had already had enough of his banter. “The Council should be able to determine that when they arrive tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes,” Palpatine replied tensely. “Are they to examine the body of the creature?”

Obi-Wan feigned a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Regrettably, there is no body to examine, Chancellor. The Zabrak fell into the Palace melting pit at the end of the battle.”

Palpatine frowned and lifted his chin, looking down on Obi-Wan for a long moment.

“Forgive me my confusion, but I was under the impression that you killed him… not that he _fell…”_ he remarked, somewhat cooler.

Obi-Wan nodded, carefully not reacting to the Chancellor’s change of tone. “I had hoped to avoid giving the details with her Highness present,” he explained smoothly, “but, he fell _after_ I bisected him.” He let out a sad sigh after Padme and some of the other guests gasped at the information. “I do not enjoy taking life, but it was a matter of kill or be killed I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan added wearily. His eyes dropped to his food as all the regrets he had the last time he sat for this meal came to mind.

As much as he was glad for the opportunity to change things for the better, he couldn’t help but think it wouldn’t have much of an impact on the time they came from. At least that was what he had gathered from his study of theoretical physics; as he had understood it, time was like a path that was constantly building itself brick by brick. Once laid it could not be changed, but it could split into a fork, the new path being walked by those behind, while the old one fell into disuse, remaining only to be remembered by those who had once walked it.

Obi-Wan was a little ashamed to say he had looked into the subject not long after his Master had died. He had been depressed and anxious, and the reality of what it meant to train Anakin had hit him hard. Suffering from terrible insomnia, he often spent nights reading everything the Temple Archives had to offer on the topic, hoping for a way to go back and... at the time, sacrifice himself so his Master could live _._ In continued until Yoda found him early one morning and promptly hit him with his gimer stick. The diminutive Master had told him in no uncertain terms that living in the past was worse than living in the future and that he needed to take his old Master’s advice and focus on the here and now. It was for the best, because if he had actually managed to return and had given up his life to save his Master, it would have been for nothing. Qui-Gon would not have suddenly reappeared in his timeline, and Anakin would have been left with no one to train him.

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin wasn’t aware of any of this, but he didn’t know how to break it to him. He hoped that giving their younger selves a chance for a better future would be enough of a reason to continue their plans, but when it came to Anakin he could never be sure. The man seemed to swing between selfishness and selflessness on an hour to hour basis.

Frowning, he wondered if the blame for that could fall on his shoulders. For years he had battled with his selfishness where Anakin was concerned. While wanted the young Knight to take his own steps forward as a Jedi and a man, he also wanted to keep _his_ former _Padawan_ close by, where he could protect him from the dangers of the galaxy; and he was certain that he wasn’t the only one of Anakin’s loved ones to think like that. Padme must have battled with her desire to have her husband at her side and her wont for Anakin to fulfil his own dreams to be a Jedi Master numerous times. Young Ahsoka had struggled with her understanding of attachment and her Master’s need for hers. And Palpatine had been using the emotional mess to his advantage, slowly crushing Anakin’s soul with his bony fingers. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it all aside. Regret and anger would certainly not help him now.

“Well, I think you were both very brave, and honestly, we would never have been able to retake Naboo without your help. I know I, personally, have you to thank for my life, Knight Rex,” Padme said, a light blush colouring her cheeks as she met Anakin’s gaze.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin froze, his fork hanging in the air in front of his mouth. With raised eyebrows, he elbowed his former Padawan who shook himself out of his daze. “I- ah- we- er… we come to serve,” he stuttered and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the younger Jedi.

“You were amazing!” One of the pilots, who was seated further down the table, cried. “I’ve never seen anyone fly like that. I wanted to ask: who taught you? I heard the Jedi had a pilot program back in the day…”

Anakin blinked and he looked at Obi-Wan, with something akin to surprise on his face.

“Um- I wasn’t part of the pilot program. They had dissolved it before I jo- I was chosen by Master Cody. And, well, he taught me, I guess.”

“I am not taking any credit for what you call flying,” Obi-Wan chuckled sending Anakin a grin before turning his attention to the pilot. “I may have guided him, but he has always been a natural. He far surpassed my piloting abilities years ago.”

Anakin flushed and dipped his head bashfully at the praise, a small smile on his face. It made the Jedi Master smile, until he looked over at Padme who was practically swooning at the sight of a flustered Anakin. He groaned inwardly at the sight.

“It was most fortunate that you were here to help then, Knight Rex,” the Chancellor commented. “I hate to think what might have happened had you not destroyed that ship.”

“Or if the Jedi hadn’t faced the dark creature,” one of Padme’s handmaidens noted shyly. “I’ve never seen anything so terrifying in my life.”

The other young women at the table nodded in agreement.

“I have to admit I am still quite curious about this… Sith,” Palpatine confessed, taking the opportunity to take the conversation back to where he wanted it. “Queen Amidala, you said that it first attacked on Tatooine?”

“Yes, Master Jinn had to face him after going back to retrieve Anakin,” Queen Amidala confirmed.

“Anakin?”

Both Anakin and he froze at the sound of the Knight’s name on the Chancellor’s lips. A shiver traveled down his spine and it took every ounce of his self-control to stop himself from simply bringing his lightsaber down on the man. Glancing at Anakin, he could tell the younger Jedi was having just as much difficulty as him – only, he didn’t have a lightsaber to attack with, which was probably for the best.

“Anakin Skywalker, he is a child who helped us get off Tatooine. Master Jinn was kind enough to free him.”

“Free him?” the Chancellor inquired.

“He was a slave,” the Queen replied.

Palpatine’s eyebrows shot up. “And what interest does Master Jinn have in slave boys?” the Chancellor asked. The question came across as curious but no one at the table missed the _innocent_ implication that had been made.

“He is strong in the Force,” Anakin bit out, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “Master Jinn wishes to train him.”

The Chancellor blinked, clearly unsure what to make of Anakin’s reaction. “Really. This was the boy I saw in the Naboo offices recently? I would have thought he was too old to train as a Jedi.”

Obi-Wan sent an abundance of calm and love down their bond, knowing that it was what Anakin would need. Then he narrowed his eyes. “Master Jinn isn’t known for following the rules, Chancellor. And sometimes they need to be broken.”

“He must be quite _special_.”

Obi-Wan grit his teeth. He wasn’t sure how but… the Chancellor obviously already knew what young Anakin Skywalker was to the Jedi. Did that mean he had eyes on the Jedi _already_ ? The answer hit him like a ton of duracrete: _Dooku_. If Dooku had told Palpatine, well, it wasn’t worth keeping it a secret… especially if it would… “We believe he is our prophesized Chosen One. It is said he will destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force,” replied Obi-Wan, yet another plan forming in his mind.

Anakin’s head snapped around to look at him and he was suddenly overwhelmed by his former apprentice’s horror. Hurriedly, he sent reassurance back, and he was both grateful and pleased when he received trust back.

The Chancellor was leaning forward in his seat, his hands folded on the table, his meal long forgotten. “Do explain, Master Cody. I thought _you_ had already disposed of the Sith.”

“The one I fought is gone,” he reaffirmed, although he was quite sure that the man wasn’t buying it. “But there will be another.”

“There are always two, a Master and an Apprentice,” Anakin muttered, looking unashamedly annoyed that this discussion was taking place, even if he had silently agreed to go along with it. Obi-Wan smiled inwardly, thinking that mending the relationship with Anakin was just like building it in the first place. Two small steps forward, one large step back.

“But which one did you kill?” Captain Panaka asked, alerting Obi-Wan to the fact that the whole table was now silently listening in to their discussion.

“Hopefully the Master,” Obi-Wan said solemnly.

“You don’t know?” the Chancellor asked, disbelief resounding in his tones.

“No,” Obi-Wan lied. “Up until today I, like all Jedi, believed the Sith to be extinct. That is why the Council is coming. Through meditation, they may be able to determine some answers.”

“And in the meantime, we will be trying to figure out how he got to Naboo,” Anakin added. Obi-Wan simply nodded. Even though he hadn’t planned to tell the Chancellor about the ship he had found in their true past, he could see that Anakin had finally caught onto what Obi-Wan was trying to do and he was grateful. They needed to distract the Chancellor however they could to buy themselves time, because they couldn’t face him alone. Not yet, not _now._

Anakin glanced over at him and inclined his head just slightly, informing him that his former Padawan had sensed his thoughts and was in agreeance, with all of it. “We have to find out who the other is as quickly as possible,” Anakin continued.

“I’m intrigued as to why?” Palpatine questioned as he leaned back into his seat and picked up his glass of wine. Bringing it to his lips he peered over it at Anakin, his eyes piercing. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth together, hoping he hadn’t gone too far by directing the Chancellor’s attention towards Anakin. Reminding himself it was for less than twelve hours, and promising to do all that he could to keep the man away from his former Padawan, didn’t quite settle the uneasiness in his stomach.

“They are scum,” Anakin replied bluntly, quite effectively albeit untactfully, ending the conversation.

The Governor of Theed, Sio Bibble used that moment to snap up the Chancellor’s and Padme’s attention, and the rest of the table quickly followed their example, falling back into the light conversations they were having before they were distracted by the conversation between the Jedi and the Chancellor. Obi-Wan relaxed slightly and watched as Anakin did too, both of them relieved by the reprieve.

“You should retire, Rex, it has been a very long day,” he said at a volume just loud enough for the people around him to hear. Meanwhile he shared his worry for Qui-Gon with the younger Jedi, hoping that Anakin would understand what he was implying.

“It’s alright, Master. I can last a few more hours,” Anakin responded, giving him a strained smile.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I can sense how exhausted you are,” he replied, a little louder this time.

“But the Queen—“

“Don’t be foolish!” Padme snapped suddenly, leaving her conversation to turn and face Anakin. “You saved myself and my people today. The least we can do is excuse you early from dinner.”

Anakin flashed her a thankful smile that instantly had a rosy blush creeping across the Queen’s cheeks. “Thank you, your Highness, I was involved in a mission before being assigned to this one and I wasn’t able to rest in between the two…”

“I will have my attendants show you to your room, but if I may be so bold… I know the Jedi do not accept rewards, however I hoped to propose a toast to you and Master Cody for your efforts.”

Anakin flushed. “Well- Ah- I mean-“ he stuttered hopelessly, before turning to look at

Obi-Wan, his blue eyes begging for a rescue.

“That is acceptable, your Highness,” said Obi-Wan.

Padme grinned, then called for the attention of the table. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would raise your glasses, I would like us to acknowledge the help given to us by the Jedi today. Master Cody, Knight Rex, Naboo will be forever indebted to you for everything you have done for us today. We – I – cannot thank you enough.” Lifting her glass high into the air she sent them a smile before she said, “To the heroes of Naboo.”

“Here, here!”

 

* * *

 

 

Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi blinked his eyes open as the sound of an argument dragged him out of his dreams. At some point his meditative trance had turned into a restful sleep, and based on the drawn curtains and dim lights, he guessed that some hours had passed. Plus, he felt substantially better than he had before.

As his awareness grew, he realized that Anakin was pressed against his side, fast asleep, and that it was Captain Rex and Ahsoka who were having heated words in the large kitchen off to the right of where he was sitting. The younglings were sleeping peacefully together in a room somewhere behind him, and Cody was still in a fitful sleep in the front bedroom.

Carefully, so he didn’t disturb Anakin, he leaned forward and glanced over at the Clone soldier and Anakin’s future Padawan _._ The two were clearly trying to keep their voices down, but the volume was fluctuating as both tried to get their point across.

“You should have warned them. It isn’t fair for her to come back to… this,” chided Ahsoka and Obi-Wan was instantly curious about whom they were talking about. As far as he was aware they were waiting for Bail Organa to return to the apartment so that he could help them off planet and seeing as no one woke him he assumed that the man had to have been held up at the Senate.

“I’m sorry Commander, but I am not risking all their lives for the sake of one woman’s feelings!” Rex snapped. By the look on the Togruta’s face, he guessed the response was quite out of character for the man.

“That one woman is the love of Anakin’s life! You know that wherever he is, he is counting on us to look after her. With everything that’s happened today, do you really think she should have to go through this too?” she cried desperately.

“With all due respect, she didn’t have to watch as her brothers were forced to murder their family. She also didn’t have to _feel_ her brothers and sisters pass… like I know Knight Kenobi, you, and the other Jedi did!” Rex growled, a little quieter. Then his eyes dropped to the ground, his body starting to shake, “You didn’t see the Temple, Ahsoka. You didn’t see all the bodies… you didn’t see Cody madly try to kill the General...”

Ahsoka shuddered and suddenly her arms were thrown around Rex’s middle, her eyes squeezed shut as she hugged him tightly. “No, no, _Force_ , I’m sorry Rex, I’m not trying to… it’s just… we still have to have compassion, and she doesn’t deserve to be surprised with _this._ Senator Amidala – Padme probably thinks Anakin is dead, and the government that she has poured so much time and energy into for years has just collapsed. You know she looked out for the Clones, and when she finds out about Palpatine… Damn it, Rex, she supported his rise!”

Obi-Wan frowned. It had been clear on the transport back from Naboo that Anakin had been enchanted by the young Queen of Naboo, but surely a childish crush… The Knight glanced down at his Padawan who was still sleeping peacefully and resolved to have a talk with the child about the Jedi Path. It was only fair that Anakin learn the cost of the path he was taking before he was too far down the track. If love and family, in the traditional sense, was important to him, then perhaps this path was not for him.

Rex sighed loudly, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention back to the soldier. “I understand, Commander, but it is not worth the risk, and you know it. This building is not secure, and it is too _close!_ If I had my way we wouldn’t even be _here._ Not now that we have confirmation of the Sith Lord’s identity, _”_ he said, as he finally lifted his hands to hug her back.

“I still can’t believe it,” Ahsoka whispered, her head resting against Rex’s chest armor. “How did we not see it… he was right there, the whole time!”

“Palpatine has done something to the Force,” Obi-Wan said quietly, deciding it was time to alert them to the fact that he was awake. Ahsoka jumped, and spun around to face him, unintentionally pulling herself free from Rex’s arms, while the Captain just gave a polite nod.

The pretty Togrutan smiled a little when her gaze found Anakin pressed up against him, and a strange rueful look flashed in her eyes. It was the second time he had noticed that there was something she seemed to regret, but he didn’t dare ask her about it. Even if he had known her better, now was not the time.

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, moving closer to him so she didn’t have to raise the volume of her voice. Rex followed, finding a position behind the seat that he and Anakin were sitting on.

“Even before—before the massacre, the Force felt strange. Almost like a thick fog had settled over it. I’m not surprised that the Order weren’t able to see what he truly is.”

Ahsoka nodded, understanding better than he expected. “It’s all I can remember, but the Master’s at the Temple used to talk about the Force feeling darker since the return of the Sith. The War made it worse.”

Obi-Wan sighed, his gaze dropping to Anakin’s peaceful face. “That’s something I don’t understand... why are the Jedi Generals? We are peace keepers. It isn’t our place to fight in wars,” he stated coolly, lifting his chin to meet Ahsoka’s eye. “And – please forgive me Rex – but _Clones_ ? We let the Senate create an army of _sentients_ ?” he said his arms curling around himself. He couldn’t bring himself to ask how young they were, or whether they were considered _disposable_.

Anakin’s future Padawan frowned. “I don’t know everything, but we became Generals because the Senate asked… and there was no one else. Plus, the Sith were leading the Separatist Army so we couldn’t just stand back and watch!”

“The Senate,” echoed Obi-Wan with a quirked eyebrow.

Ahsoka froze, her bottom lip quivering. “It had to have been Palpatine,” she agreed quietly.

“And the Clones?”

“I don’t know, maybe… you found them, on Kamino, at the beginning of the War. Skyguy –  my Master told me that they had been ordered by a Jedi who had been kicked off the Council because his views had become too extreme.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise at his own involvement. He couldn’t exactly imagine how he would react if he _found_ an army of Clones, but he imagined that he wouldn’t be overly impressed. “The Jedi paid for them?” Obi-Wan queried thoughtfully.  

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka said with a shrug. “You could ask Bail when he arrives.”

“You believe Bail Organa would know?” Obi-Wan asked, wondering why a member of the Senate would know about something that was clearly Jedi business.

“If not him then maybe Padme,” she suggested. Then she canted her head to the side

“You already know Bail?” she asked, surprised.

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, but not well. Are we friends?”

“Yeah,” she replied, ending the conversation. He watched as her eyes moved to Anakin who was trying to bury himself further into Obi-Wan’s side. “He’s so different,” she whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled. “I suppose that is to be expected,” he noted.

“But even…” she trailed off, looking up at Rex who seemed to understand what she meant.

“Am I not different?” Obi-Wan asked, suddenly curious.

“Yes, Sir, but we can see you in the man you become. General Skywalker’s younger self seems to have been lost along the way,” Rex replied and Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan looked down at his charge, and silently promised not to let that happen again. The child was all light, despite his past, and he would be damned before he let anyone destroy that.

“He is close with the Chancellor,” Ahsoka whispered. “They are good friends; Palpatine took him under his wing after Naboo...”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and a shudder traveled down his spine as the Chancellor’s words came rushing back to him. _“I had plans for your older selves.”_ “I allowed that?” he asked, surprised.

Ahsoka looked at Rex who answered for both of them. “We don’t think you liked it much, Sir.”

The Knight shook his head. “No, I mean in the beginning, I allowed him to spend time with the Chancellor, after Naboo?”

Ahsoka shrugged. “Skyguy never said whether you allowed it, I just assumed you did. He was the Chancellor after all.”

Obi-Wan still didn’t think it was enough. “I’m not fond of politicians. I can’t see myself entrusting my Padawan to one…”

The Togruta bit her lip. “Master Jinn had just passed into the Force…”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on simply breathing. That would have been enough. Losing his Master, gaining a Padawan… he wouldn’t have been thinking clearly at all. It was probably fair to say that he would have barely been keeping his head above water. “How did he die?” he asked. He had been wondering ever since he arrived, and since Ahsoka brought it up, he thought it wouldn't hurt to ask.

“Darth Maul, Palpatine’s first apprentice, killed him,” Ahsoka told him quietly. “That’s all I know.”

Obi-Wan nodded, silently praying to the Force that his older self would be able to prevent that from happening again. He swallowed, fighting back tears at what had been, and what could _be_ in his own time. He couldn’t focus on that now, there was too much going on in the here and now to be distracted by the past. That was worse than obsessing about the future.

Obi-Wan let go of his fears and his pain, and then reached out with the Force. Nothing inside the apartment had changed, it was still calm and quiet, but the Force itself hadn’t stopped from crying at the agony of losing its loyal servants, and there was so much anxiety flooding it from the beings in their building and beyond. “Has something happened?” he asked.

Ahsoka sighed and let herself drop into one of the arm chairs, then leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. “Yeah, something’s happened,” she muttered, staring at the ground.

Obi-Wan looked at Rex who had folded his arms across his chest. “The Chancellor has taken control of the Senate, General. He has named himself Emperor.”

Obi-Wan felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of the Sith Master ruling over the galaxy. He swallowed it back, grimacing as it burned its way down. “That complicates matters,” he muttered, smiling when Ahsoka lifted her head just to give him an incredulous look. The cold defeat she was feeling slipped passed her shields and whispered in the Force between them, driving him to reassure her. “We can’t just give up, Ahsoka. If we all fall into the depths of despair, then we are only helping the Emperor spread the darkness. We must hold on to hope. There _are_ others who survived, we _will_ find them—“

“And then we can kick the Sith’s butt!” Anakin exclaimed from beside him.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot into the air and he turned his head to look at the boy who was now stretching out like a cat, a giant grin on his face. “Do you think I could have that blaster _now_? I mean, not that it’s going to be much use against a lightsaber, but it’s totally better than nothing!”

Obi-Wan let out a long-suffering sigh while Ahsoka snorted and Rex choked out a laugh.

“We will discuss it later, young one. Right now, I believe we have guests?” Obi-Wan ventured, sensing two beings enter the apartment. Upon seeing Rex begin to fret he smiled, “I believe they are both friendly. Who we have been waiting for perhaps…”

Ahsoka shot up and practically ran across the room to the hallway door, probably hoping to get to the newcomers before they saw them… but she was too late. The door swung open to reveal Padme Amidala, beautiful as ever, dressed in a flowing navy gown, with a silver-winged head piece pinned into her hair. Politely, he stood to welcome her, but became distracted when Anakin didn’t do the same. Glancing down at his Padawan, Obi-Wan noted the way the boy’s mouth had dropped open, and how his eyes shone with awe. Then was surprised when the blonde suddenly ducked down, hiding behind the back of the seat.

“Obi-Wan?” she questioned, distracting him before he could make sense of what Anakin was doing. He glanced up at her, watching as relief smoothed out the lines on her face. She moved towards him with her arms outstretched. “Thank goodness you—“ She halted in her words at exactly the same time as her steps, stopping just before the couch where Anakin sat when she realized that he wasn’t the Obi-Wan she knew. “What happened?! Where’s…” Her gaze found Anakin, and she staggered back. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape and she just stared at him.

Anakin slowly stood, peering up at her with sad eyes. “Hi, Padme,” he said quietly, as the air around them tried to strangle them with her horror, sudden loneliness and utter disappointment.

“Queen Amidala, please let us explain,” implored Obi-Wan, guessing from what he had overheard earlier that her reaction had everything to do with his Padawan.

“Queen?” she breathed as she lost all color and tears began rolling down her cheeks. Her whole body started to tremble and Obi-Wan moved forward just in time to catch her before she stumbled forward as her knees gave way.

“Padme? Are you OK?” Anakin asked quietly, and Obi-Wan could feel his Padawan's guilt and heartbreak along their growing bond.

The woman just shook her head, as she sobbed and sobbed into the front of Obi-Wan’s robes. He looked at Ahsoka for help, but the woman just looked heartbroken, and Rex was busy chatting quietly to a much older Bail Organa, most likely bringing him up to speed. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the heartbreak, the destroyed hope, and utter exhaustion that emanated from the woman in the Force. The last time he had felt such despondency was on Melinda/Daan when he had helped return the dead to their families.

“Padme?” he whispered, as he tried to soothe her by rubbing small circles on her back and by sending calm through the Force.

It took a little while, but eventually the sobs slowed dissolved into ragged breathing and incessant sniffing. “Is it permanent?” she rasped, her fingers grasping at the material of his robes as she prepared for the answer that she already seemed to know was coming.

“I honestly don’t know,” he replied, wishing he could give her a different response. He could feel her pain coming and going as she tried to hold herself together, to regain her composure.

“Do-“ a small sob escaped her lips. “Do you remember? Is it _him,_ is he _my_ Ani?” she asked so quietly he barely heard her. He had always known her to be intelligent, but he was surprised that she had managed to puzzle out the predicament so quickly… even while consumed by so much emotion. Had he somehow revealed what had happened?

“Obi-Wan?” she croaked, halting his contemplation.

“No,” he answered honestly.

For a moment she didn’t move, then she collapsed into another round of tears, her body trembling more violently, the fluctuating pain lingering. Awkwardly he pulled her closer… and his eyes shot open. “Padme!” he exclaimed, startled by what he was sensing.

A cry tore from her lips and suddenly the Force was flooded with a wave of extremely intense pain. Throwing up an extra layer of shields to protect himself from it, he slid his hands to the sides of her arms and pulled her back slightly, looking at her face which was now twisted with agony. She met his eyes for a moment, tears budding in the corners before she squeezed them tightly shut and pressed her forehead back into his chest as another cry escaped her lips.

“She’s hurting!” Anakin cried from beside them, drawing Obi-Wan’s attention.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan gasped when he realized his Padawan was on his knees with his hands holding his head. “Ahsoka! He needs better shields!”

The Togruta moved instantly, kneeling down next to him and placing her hands on either side of his head. The Force flared with light as she carefully wrapped it around the boy’s mind, protecting him from Padme’s pain. Anakin launched himself into the young woman’s arms, holding on tightly as the second-hand pain dissipated. Obi-Wan sent a nod in thanks as she hugged him back, and she smiled, her eyes reminding him that it was her place.

“Rex, can you check on the younglings… they may have felt that,” Obi-Wan asked, both relieved and slightly disconcerted when the man carried out his request without even a pause.

Obi-Wan looked back down at the petite woman who was now gripping his robes so tightly, her knuckles had turned white. “Padme, I’m going to lift you and put you on the couch,” he warned her. She nodded silently, and he carefully picked her up, placing her on the couch where he had, not that long ago, been peacefully sleeping.

“Padme!?” exclaimed Anakin, worriedly.

“It’s alright, young one” Obi-Wan reassured him, briefly meeting his eyes before looking back down at the young woman as he gently laid her down on the plush lounge. “Padme, how far along are you?” he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan wasn't surpised when the Force around him was flooded with surprise that teemed from the others in the room. “You’re-you’re pregnant!?” Ahsoka stuttered, and he glanced up to find her sharing a desperate look with Rex, her arms tightening around a wide-eyed Anakin.

Padme groaned loudly, curling into a ball around her stomach, as another wave of her pain tore through the Force. “She is not just pregnant,” Obi-Wan muttered, his eyes returning to her face as he gently placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her bulging stomach. “She’s in labor.”


	9. Shields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken ages, I know. I am sorry. Work has sapped all my time and energy these past couple of months.  
> Thank you to all of you for your patience, and to all those who have commented, kudosed and bookmarked in the break. I hope that this chapter (which just happens to be the longest I have ever written) will make up for wait :) And I cannot thank my betas enough for all their help with this one!

 

 

Knight Anakin Skywalker used every curse word he knew as he raced through the city of Theed, chasing the cool, green-gray Force presence that he could sense in the distance. He knew this wasn’t exactly what his Master had in mind when he aided his escape from dinner. Though the instructions were silent, Obi-Wan was clear that he wanted him to quietly wander through the palace for a time, distracting Palpatine from the true whereabouts of his apprentice, as well as taking some time to meditate. Of course, it would so happen that the first time (in a long while) that he followed his old Master’s instructions without pause, he immediately found himself having to break them.

Having found a quiet spot in the Royal Hangar to meditate, Anakin received a nasty shock when he reached out into the Force and instantly located Master Qui-Gon on the outskirts of the city. His presence was muted, but it was _there_ and he was sure that Palpatine would be able to find it. He could hardly believe that the esteemed Master needed a crash course in shielding, but he supposed it had something to do with the lax attitude the Jedi had before the Sith reappeared, before the Clone Wars.

It had taken a good half hour to make his way along the winding, tree-lined roads of the beautiful city to the man’s location. Qui-Gon had managed to secure a clever hiding place in the loft of an old barn on the outskirts of the city; as far away from the Palace as he could get without leaving the district. Fronting onto a paddock and backing onto the forest, the run-down building was impervious to a sneak attack while still allowing for a covert escape.

As he approached, Anakin reached out with the Force, gently brushing against the Jedi Master’s shields, alerting the Master that he would be joining him. After receiving a welcoming brush in return, he dashed across the paddock, jumping the broken wire fences and, once reaching the building, Force leaping up into the roof through the broken loft door. Though, before his feet touched the old, wooden-paneled floor the Force cried out in warning, informing him he had made a mistake.

Grabbing onto the Force he tried to slow his landing, but it didn’t seem to matter. As soon as his toes hit the wood it collapsed in a symphony of cracks and bangs and crashes. Thankfully, Master Qui-Gon seemed to have predicted his error, his arm shooting out to grab Anakin’s and, using the momentum of his fall, swung him into a pile of hay in the back end of the loft.

“Kark,” Anakin muttered as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet and began picking the scratchy hay out of his robes and hair. As he tugged at a long piece that had somehow become caught up his sleeve, he looked over at the Master. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I’ve never really been any good at sneaking around.”

Qui-Gon replied with a quiet hum as Anakin glanced around the small space, squinting into the shadows. The room was poorly lit by some sort of ancient lantern sitting on an old stool pushed into the corner of the room. It was enough that he could make out a few randomly-scattered bales of hay and Maul, lying pressed against the wall, either asleep or still unconscious, still wearing Obi-Wan’s Force suppressant cuffs. A snarl made its way onto his face as he watched him, and he had to fight away the urge to kill that bubbled up in the pits of his stomach. The Zabrak had caused so much pain in their time… especially for Obi-Wan. It was both annoying and remarkable that his old Master could capture the man without taking his revenge. But then, ‘killing’ the Sith Apprentice hadn’t done him any good the first time around.

“Anakin?” Qui-Gon questioned. “While you are welcome, I hope you did not come out here just to kill Maul.”

“What?” Anakin said, as he slowly drifted out of his thoughts and realized that his intent must have been apparent. “No, _kriff_ , I mean, I would prefer it if he was dead, but I only came because I found you,” Anakin explained, although he could tell he only confused the Master.

Qui-Gon, who had found a seat on a hay bale, leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were knotted together between them. It brought his face out of the shadows and Anakin could clearly see that the Master couldn’t make sense of what he was saying.

“I mean in the Force. I was meditating and you were easy to find. I thought if I came out here I could help shield you and Maul. Sidious– I don’t know if I can hide from him but at least when I hide… well, not even Obi-Wan can sense me and we still have a bond.”

“You still—“ Qui-Gon stopped mid-sentence, likely recognizing it wasn’t the most important thing that Anakin had told him. “I’m going to assume Sidious is the Sith Master, and that he is here - on Naboo?”

Anakin gave a sharp nod in reply.

“Then tell me what I need to do to help you shield, because we shouldn’t linger if this position is already compromised.”

Anakin gave the man a strained smile, then slowly sat down on the floor, motioning to Qui-Gon to do the same. “We’re going to have to meditate,” he murmured distastefully. Even if he did better understand the need for it, he hadn’t suddenly taken a liking to it. It was just a means to an end. “You just need to stay relaxed while I add a few extra layers onto your shields. Watch what I do and as soon as you get it, help me,” he instructed before sinking into the Force.

The world blurred and soon the surrounding space was endless white light, filled with the bright presences of the living. The call to go deeper, into the gray of the unifying force, sounded fiercely in his mind, but he ignored it this time, knowing that this was where he was meant to be. Reaching out he found that Qui-Gon’s presence was somehow intertwined with the Living Force, the green-gray blending with the white in a monochromatic display of shades. It was something he had never seen before, and he filed the observation away to ask about later.

Anakin focused in on the shields that covered the presence like a bodysuit made of a loose weave fabric. He homed in on the gaps in the cross-hatching of the threads and carefully weaved the Force through them, refining the knit so less and less of the man’s presence shone through. It didn’t take long until Qui-Gon picked up the process and joined him, and together they worked until the green-gray was almost white. Then they both focused on hiding Maul by creating a new set of shielding over the top of his dark ones.

When he blinked awake, he glanced outside, taking note that the three moons had moved slightly, then moved his gaze to the Zabrak who was thankfully still out cold.

“That was incredible, Anakin,” the deep baritone said quietly.

Anakin felt a flush cross his cheeks at the praise. “I- thanks- uh- I mean- Obi-Wan taught me how-“ he stuttered. “When we are from, strong shielding is essential.”

The large man’s face dropped, his eyes suddenly filled with regret. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help,” he said, “that I wasn’t there to train you as I promised.”

Anakin sighed. “It’s not like it was your fault. And Obi-Wan did his best. I- I didn’t make it easy for him.”

“He was too young, the Council shouldn’t have put the burden on his shoulders,” the man replied.

Anakin blinked, so shocked it took a moment for him to find words as his mind reeled. Is that what Qui-Gon had thought of him? Did Obi-Wan think of him as a burden too? He guessed Ahsoka had been a burden at the start, but mostly she was like a little sister- she was family… and family wasn’t a burden…

Anakin screwed up his face as he thought of all the stress he had been under lately. How keeping Padmé a secret had been weighing on his shoulders, how he was so scared that one of these days Obi-Wan was going to do something that would finally get him killed, how he didn’t know where Ahsoka was or if she was even okay after everything that had happened at that damned trial.

_Kriff._

Taking in a breath, he did his best to let it go. He could rethink it all later, when they didn’t have Sith Apprentices to hide. “Actually, you asked him to. It was the last thing you said to him… your last words,” he stated, probably a little coolly, but he couldn’t care less, releasing his emotions didn’t mean he forgot them, and even if it was true, the suggestion hurt. “He argued with Yoda for me…”

It was Qui-Gon’s turn to be speechless. He gaped at Anakin for a moment before shaking his head, and releasing his own emotions into the Force. “We need to move,” he said finally, ending the conversation.

“Yeah, we do,” Anakin agreed. He rose from the floor and walked the three steps to where the Zabrak was lying. “Master must have done a number on him,” he noted quietly.

“He has roused twice. I’ve been using sleep suggestions to keep him unconscious,” Qui-Gon admitted, as he joined Anakin and they lifted the dead weight so that he hung between them, his arms over their shoulders. “The stairs are that way,” Qui-Gon said pointedly as he gestured to the right with his free hand.

A sheepish smile made its way onto Anakin’s face as his embarrassment at his arrival resurfaced. “Probably a good idea.”

Qui-Gon let out a long-suffering sigh, “I believe you might have inherited a tendency to literally, jump first, from your Master.”

Anakin snorted. “I dare you to tell him that! Obi-Wan ‘hasn’t the faintest idea where I learned to be so reckless,’” he told him, in his best rendition of his Master’s accent.

Qui-Gon rose his eyebrows, a smile snaking its way onto his face. “I’ll be sure to remind him then,” he promised. “But for now, let it be known your Master Force jumped out of, and into, his fair share of buildings in his youth.”

Hauling Maul down the stairs and out of the building wasn’t the simplest of tasks, but once they made their way into the thicket of the forest they realized the stairs had been easy. The route they had chosen proved to be an old, unused track which meant the lower branches of trees hadn’t been cut back, and the shrubbery along the path had become overgrown. Sticks and twigs bit at them and they had to lift their legs with every step as the tangle of plants tried to drag them back, making it slow going. Not to mention that Maul seemed to get heavier and heavier at every fifteen-minute interval. Still, Anakin had to admit he felt better the further they got away from the city.

They traveled mostly in silence, neither wanting to make any more noise than they already were simply by moving. It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning, just before the sun was peaking over the distant hills, that Qui-Gon finally broke it, suggesting that they take a break.

“There is a clearing just ahead, it’s a good place for us to rest for a moment.”

Anakin frowned, straining his eyes to look through the dark. The moons weren’t providing much light and he was finding it difficult to see much further than a few steps ahead of himself. “How do you know?” he asked, honestly curious.

“I can feel the lack of life,” Qui-Gon replied quietly.

Anakin’s eyebrows shot up but then lowered as he remembered his Master telling him that Qui-Gon had an affinity for the living Force. “You sense all life?” he said, “even the plants?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon replied. “I have a strong connection with the Living Force, much like you, although I’ve noticed that you are more comfortable with the Unifying… due to your Master’s influence I suppose…”

Anakin shrugged, his mind lingering on Qui-Gon’s first sentence. “Is that why your presence is blurred in the Living Force?” he asked.

Anakin felt the Master almost drop Maul and he looked over at him. Unsure of what had happened he offered a clumsy apology.

“No- Anakin- it’s not your fault. I was just surprised you noticed. The answer to your question is no. My connection to the Living Force is not the reason for the ‘blurring’,” Qui-Gon replied.

“Oh, okay,” he said lamely, then he waited for an explanation, probably because that was what Obi-Wan would have done; but it never came. And by the time they reached the clearing, Anakin was practically vibrating with his curiosity.

“So why is it then?” he blurted as he practically threw Maul on the ground, not caring whether the Sith developed a few bruises due to his carelessness.

The clearing was slightly better lit, fewer towering trees allowing passage for the soft moonlight that currently illuminated the Jedi Master’s face. His mouth had curled into a frown and his eyes communicated that the Jedi Master didn't appreciate being questioned. “It’s not important,” he replied, coolly.

Anakin tried not to scowl. He tried not to feel dejected as the pedestal he had put the man on began to crack. He had been so sure that Qui-Gon wouldn’t have kept secrets from him. Not like Obi-Wan. He would have listened. He would have…

“Can I ask you something?” he queried, suddenly curious.

“Of course, Anakin, but I cannot promise I will answer,” he replied honestly. Anakin clenched and unclenched his free hand to relieve his frustration, and calm his nerves. The question he was about to ask – he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted the answer.

“Would you have returned to Tatooine to free my Mother?”

For a moment silence reigned, then Qui-Gon sighed, and he sat himself down on one of the downed trees scattered around the clearing. “Anakin, you have to remember I am not your Qui-Gon and—“

“Okay,” he interrupted impatiently, “before you met me, before this discussion right now, as the person who freed Anakin Skywalker, who pushed aside their own Padawan to take him on as a student, did you ever intend to take me back to Tatooine, to my Mother?”

Qui-Gon stared blankly at Anakin for a moment. “Who pushed aside their own… I didn’t push aside Obi-Wan. I presented him to Council as a Padawan ready to take the trials,” Qui-Gon replied.

If Anakin was someone other than the Padawan of ‘The Negotiator’, he might have thought Qui-Gon was merely upset by the quiet accusation in his question. But Anakin Skywalker was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s Padawan and while his Master had never been able to shape him into a diplomat, he could recognize the twists and turns in conversation that good negotiators used. And he had just been redirected.

“Did you?” he asked, because if the man truly didn’t recognize it, then maybe he needed to spend some time recalling what he’d done. “And you didn’t answer my question,” he added.

Qui-Gon’s shoulders hunched and he brought his hand up to rub his forehead. Anakin bit his lip, simultaneously trying to control his compassion and his anger. He didn’t want to feel sorry for the man, and he didn’t want to be angry either.

“Anakin, it is not as simple as the answer would suggest. I suspect from the question that Obi-Wan didn’t take you back to your Mother, which I assume is due to a combination of him not having the pleasure of knowing her, and…” he trailed off, and took a moment to release his emotion into the Force. “And, because of Xanatos.”

Anakin waited, as he had before, and this time the Master obliged him.

“Xanatos is the reason that my answer is no, Anakin, I would have not taken you back.”

Anakin forgot how to breathe as the metaphorical pedestal shattered into a million tiny pieces. He grasped at them, desperately trying to put them back together. “But what if—what if I was dreaming of her? What if she was suffering?” he asked frantically.

“I would likely advise you that dreams pass in time,” Qui-Gon replied, his honesty leaking into the Force.

Anakin’s mouth dropped open, and he suddenly wanted - _needed_ \- Obi-Wan. He burned to sprint back through the city and into the castle and all but beg his Master to forgive him for every hurtful word he had uttered in moments of anger and bitterness. But instead he just stood there, arms limp at his sides, eyes wide as everything he knew was swept away by the gentle breeze. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground, sitting cross-legged in the coarse, black sand.

“I hate sand,” he muttered as he stared down at it, not sure where to look or what to think.

“I’m sorry, Anakin. If you would like an explanation I can give you one, but I will not lie to you.”

There was an extended period of silence after that. A mere nod started them moving again and neither said anything when Maul roused, groggy and furious and insistent on making their endeavors ten times harder than they already were.

The sun was rising in the distance when Anakin found the courage to ask another question. “If I told you it was a mistake, would you change it?”

Qui-Gon took in a breath. “Perhaps, but I would have to talk to Obi-Wan first,” he replied.

Anakin glared at him. “Why? Why wouldn’t you just trust me on this?” he spat.

Qui-Gon frowned at him. “Because while I barely know _you_ , Anakin, it's obvious that your judgment is strongly influenced by the attachments in your life. I believe it would be unwise of me not to ask for a second opinion.”

“Karking hell!” the Knight spat, running his free hand through his dark locks, trying to stop it trembling as adrenaline raced through his body, urging him to run, or to hit something. “Don’t train me. If little me comes back, just... don’t. Let Obi-Wan. He might be young but he’s everything I need,” he choked out, fighting back tears as he made more silent promises to fix everything there was left to fix between his Master and he.

Anakin saw disappointment flutter across the Jedi Master’s face and it made Mustafar’s lava run through his veins. Everyone was always disappointed. The Jedi because he was their Chosen One, but he didn’t fit their mold, Obi-Wan because he kept letting him down, Padmé because he was never there… and now Qui-Gon because- because Anakin didn’t want him, because Anakin couldn't control his anger, because he was a failure of a Je--

“Anakin!”

The voice of his own Master tore through his dark, spiraling thoughts, which was wrong… his Master wasn’t here… at least, he wasn’t supposed to be here, he was meant to be back at the palace distracting Palpatine.

“Obi-Wan?” he whispered, his voice trembling like his hands. He let go of Maul, ignoring the creature when it hissed at him, hoping in the depths of his mind that Qui-Gon had the good sense to get a better hold on the Sith.

“ _Force_ , Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried, and he was suddenly there, in front of him, grabbing the sides of his arms and pulling him into his chest, in what was the second hug in less than twenty-four hours. “Let it go!” he ordered, “you are broadcasting your anger so loudly that you have made hiding redundant.”

“He wouldn’t have saved her—“ he stated numbly into the Jedi’s shoulder, not registering what the man had said, but instead attempting to explain. “Not even now- not even because I asked.“

“What? Save… oh- OH—Anakin, please no, not now,” Obi-Wan begged, his arms tightening around him. “Give it to the Force for now, we can talk about it later, when we are safe we can make sure she is safe-freed-whatever you want... I promise, Anakin… just, let go.”

“Ah- but why let go of something that makes you so strong, so powerful…” interrupted another voice that shouldn’t be there, one he knew all too well.

A shiver ran down his spine and he jumped away from Obi-Wan, both of them falling into their ready stances, lightsabers humming.

Palpatine frowned. “You could be the greatest of all of us, the Sith, the Jedi, you just have to accept that anger, embrace it, welcome it… _Anakin_.”

Anakin felt bile rise in his throat at the sound of his name slipping off the Sith Master’s lips.

“You are so close to the edge, my boy, one more step…”

“He is not yours,” Obi-Wan growled, stepping between them, breaking his eye contact with the Palpatine. “He belongs to no one.”

“Ah, Master Kenobi, I have to admit I completely underestimated your younger self. Looking at you now – that control… I should have invested much more time in learning about you.”

Anakin snarled at him, his anger burning white hot. Palpatine wouldn't touch Obi-Wan, not so long as he lived.

“Master…” Maul begged, his head bowed as he struggled against Qui-Gon who had his arm pinned behind his back and was leaning into him, forcing him to bend towards the ground.

“Do not talk to me, Maul,” Palpatine hissed, his eyes suddenly wild with anger. “You have failed me, and you will pay for incompetence in due course.” A dark smirk spread across his lined face as his gaze shifted to meet Anakin’s. “Perhaps my new apprentice will do the honors…”

“I WILL NOT BE YOUR APPRENTICE!” Anakin thundered. The Sith smirked at him and it took everything the Knight had not to repeat his performance with Dooku and race forward in a fit of rage. Thankfully it wasn’t long before Palpatine moved to attack and he was able to throw all his energy into leaping forward with his lightsaber over his head, slashing down towards the Sith’s. Palpatine’s blade lifted in time to parry, red and blue plasma hissing and spitting as they held fast against one another. Anakin glared, his hate and anger towards the man roared in the Force, making him strong – stronger than the Sith. He pushed into the parry, knowing he could win, he could end it all here, before his mother, before the war, before everything.

But just as his blade began to singe the shoulder of the Sith Master’s robes, Obi-Wan’s voice tore through his thoughts.

“PADAWAN! ENOUGH!” the man roared and suddenly a powerful Force wave slammed into him, sending him sideways in an arc until he landed awkwardly on his side, tangled in a spikey shrub. Furious, he pulled himself up, ignoring the sounds of tearing cloth, and rushed at Palpatine again, only to be thrown back a second time. “NO, Anakin! No!” Obi-Wan growled, his own blade now meeting the Sith Masters.

“You need my help!” Anakin screamed wrathfully and he ran at them again, only to be thrown back once more, this time by Qui-Gon. “YOU NEED ME, OBI-WAN!” he cried, his whole body beginning to tremble as desperation coursed through him.

“Oh, my dear boy, why would Master Kenobi need you?”

“Don’t listen to Palpatine, Anakin” Qui-Gon warned, still struggling to keep his hold on Maul who he now had wrapped in a bear hug.  It would have been an amusing sight, if the moment hadn’t been so grave.

“ _STARS_!” Obi-Wan swore as he managed to push out of a parry and leap back. Sparing him a quick glance he answered, and it wasn't what he wanted to hear. “Not you… I don’t need you… I need Anakin Skywalker, my former Padawan, my old friend. Then he once again brought his ‘saber up to intercept the attacking Sith Master.

Anakin choked back a sob as his anger turned into fear and he slowly dropped to his knees, his hands shaking violently as he grabbed hold of his head.

“Let go, Anakin…”

The words weren’t loud, but they carried to him, his Master’s lilting, comforting tones calm despite being in the midst of a fierce battle. He breathed, and felt some of it go… but when he glanced up, when he watched Palpatine penetrate Obi-Wan’s defense and scald the side of his arm, it was like a spark to tinder. His anger flared back to life, roaring in his chest and behind his eyes.

“I can’t,” he croaked, and tears started running down his face.

“Then hold Maul, let Qui-Gon help!” Obi-Wan ordered, his voice now strained with effort.

Anakin picked himself up and dragged himself over to Maul and tore him out of the Master’s hands, his anger still fueling his strength. His lightsaber flashed to life and he held it under the Zabrak’s neck, making the creature still, his yellow eyes gaping warily at the weapon.

“Anakin—“ Qui-Gon started.

“No!” Obi-Wan yelled as his lightsaber crashed into Palpatine’s. “Don’t—don’t kill him, please Anakin.”

“Do it!” sneered Palpatine as he threw Obi-Wan back with a Force push.

“Anakin—“ Qui-Gon tried again but Anakin shook his head, cutting him off.

“Go! Help Obi-Wan! I won’t—I won’t kill him,” he promised. Then he put almost all his focus into breathing, because he just needed to breathe. He just needed to keep breathing, in and out, until he was himself again, because when he was he could help.

Anakin’s hand gripped Maul’s arm so tightly he must have been bruising the Sith. He held his lightsaber perfectly still, just under the Zabrak’s neck, but he didn't watch him. His gaze was locked on the duel. He watched the blur of blue, green and red as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon worked together almost as efficiently as Obi-Wan and he did, as two halves of one person. Qui-Gon attacked while Obi-Wan defended, Obi-Wan jumped when Qui-Gon ducked, Qui-Gon swung while Obi-Wan parried. It was impressive, and it made him feel so much more than anger. He breathed slowly, accepting and letting go of the awe and fear, respect and jealousy, love and regret, pride and diffidence that he felt as he watched. And slowly, the tight knot of ire in his chest began to unravel itself as well.

Anakin was feeling slightly more in control when Maul coughed loudly, calling for his attention, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the decision that he was presented with to make.

“I can help them,” Maul whispered. “I can help them kill him.”

The Knight scoffed. “Yeah, right, good one.”

“Honestly, Jedi. It’s the one true purpose of the Sith - to rise above their Master, to kill them - and I am ready,” he promised, his voice reminding Anakin of the serpents of Sluissi.

Anakin stared at the Zabrak for a moment and then he looked back at the fight. Obi-Wan was okay but Qui-Gon was tiring… even at this early stage Palpatine was a Force to be reckoned with. The darkness rushed to him, and he utilized it as skillfully as Master Yoda used the light. His gut wrenched at the thought of releasing Maul, the one was responsible for Qui-Gon’s death, for Satine’s… but the Force… it asked for a leap of faith.

In a daze, almost as if he wasn’t in control of his own actions, he pulled his lightsaber back and slashed through Maul’s cuffs then deactivated it and pushed it into the Sith Apprentice’s hands. “If you hurt them, I will kill you with my bare hands. This weapon will not protect you from me.”

The Zabrak held his gaze for a moment before giving him a single nod, then he leapt into the fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker stilled, letting Ahsoka draw him closer to her chest. He was grateful for the warm arms encircling him, it made him feel a bit better, even while the world around him seemed to be falling to pieces.

He had messed up… _bad_.

Well, future him had, anyway, in a really big way. Knight Anakin, him, older him, had really, really hurt Padmé, and that was just the worst thing he could imagine himself doing. He really liked Padmé, and seeing her so sad, and in so much pain, hurt _a_ _lot_.

Tipping his head forward so he could hide his eyes behind his shaggy blonde bangs he watched as Obi-Wan attempted to prop her up with pillows, trying to make her comfortable (only to have one thrown at him). Rex and the man who arrived with Padmé stood off to his side, quietly discussing how the new development was going to affect the escape plan. Even though he knew they weren’t, he couldn’t help but feel like they were deliberately avoiding looking at and speaking to him.

Anakin wasn’t stupid, he knew that his older self was the baby’s Father. Even if he hadn’t promised to marry her one day, every non-sensitive in the room made it obvious who they _thought_ Padmé’s partner was (even though none of them seemed to _know_ ). The _pity_ that they exuded was a little heartbreaking - he was trying hard to ignore how unwanted he felt. It wasn’t his fault that he was here and his older self wasn’t.

“It could just be ‘Chelah Contractions’” Padmé told them suddenly, sort of desperately, before her face twisted with pain and she grabbed hold of her stomach and curled forward over it.

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan frowned, then looked uncertainly at the newcomer, Rex, and then Ahsoka. Upon receiving blank looks from all three, he let out a quiet sigh.

“They’re false contractions,” Anakin offered, “they sometimes happen in the later months.”

Obi-Wan gaped at him, only shaking himself out of his reverie when Padmé agreed.

Padmé nodded hazily, “It’s too early- it's too soon for them to be real contractions,” she whispered. Anakin felt a shiver run down his spine, and he suddenly worried for his future child as he wondered how early it was. When slaves on Tatooine had their younglings early they often lost them.

“ _Wait_ … _what?_ ” Ahsoka cried lamely, surprise splashed across her pretty face, her gaze focused on him. “Anakin- you have experience dealing with _childbirth?”_

Anakin nodded. “Sometimes, when the other slaves were allowed to keep their babies, Mom would help with the deliveries. I used to tag along. I- um- when a healthy baby is born, the air - the Force, maybe - it _sings_ ,” he explained.

Ahsoka didn’t seem to know how to reply to that and looked over at Obi-Wan. He followed her gaze to find his teacher smiling kindly at him. “We are lucky to have you then, Anakin,” he said.

The words lit a spark in his heart, and slowly warmth spread from it, making him feel so much better. He might not be the Anakin that Padmé wanted right now, but he _is_ the Anakin that Obi-Wan needed. Returning the Knight’s smile, he decided that was more than _enough_.

“How long… how long do we have?” asked Rex. He looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Mom used to time the pains - um - the contractions. If they are close together, the baby is coming soon, if they’re far apart we have time. False ones are kind of irregular… I don’t think...” he trailed off and bit his lip, looking at Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to upset Padmé anymore and he could feel her eyes on him. He could feel her listening to every word...

“How early are you, Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked, drawing her attention away from him. He dared to peek at her pretty face which was currently relaxed, well, apart from the worried lines on her brow.

“Just over a month, I think,” she replied quietly.

“You. Think?” the new man asked slowly, his tones giving away his surprise. Anakin looked over at the regal looking man. He was tall, had a round face with dark, friendly eyes and thin lips that were curled into a frown. His skin was tanned and his hair was short, dark, and neatly kept. And he was wearing fancy robes, the sort he had seen on advertisements on the holonet for that cost more money than even Watto had ever seen. “Didn’t you see a doctor?”

Padmé’s face dropped and she closed her eyes before shaking her head. “It was a secret…” she revealed slowly. “I saw a med droid for simple growth and health checks and I’ve read a lot, but I’ve not visited the doctor yet… I would have if something seemed wrong.” Her hands began trembling where they were currently resting on her stomach and the Force was flooded with her worry and regret.

“May I?” Obi-Wan asked, gesturing towards her stomach. She nodded silently, her eyes following the Jedi’s hands as he gently laid them on her stomach.

Anakin felt the Force swell around Obi-Wan as he reached out to the child in Padmé. Then, he felt the Knight’s surprise spin along their bond. His gaze leapt to Obi-Wan’s face, trying to find a reason for it. Finding none, he held his breath while he waited for Obi-Wan to speak.

“They’re healthy and strong Padmé,” he said slowly, his gaze remaining on the woman’s face as it relaxed.

Anakin blinked. “Wait-” he started, but Padmé was the one to finish.

“What do you mean ‘they’re’?” she croaked, squeezing her eyes together tightly as a wave of pain crashed over her.

“You’re carrying twins,” he told her, his lilting tones gentle, soft and kind.

Something that sounded like a cross between a yelp, a cry and a scream tore from her throat as she doubled over once again. “That explains a lot,” she muttered through clenched teeth.

“It sometimes helps to walk,” Anakin offered quietly, earning himself a glare from Padmé. He shrunk back a little. “Honestly, Mom would get the women to walk around, it helps.”

“Could we walk to the speeders then… if we have time?” Rex interrupted, his urgent tones reminding the group of their other problems.

“There was about ten minutes between the last two contractions,” Obi-Wan said looking at him. “The two before that might have been a bit less… how long have you been having them, Padmé?”

“I had a few random ones here and there earlier, it didn’t really start until… now,” she didn’t finish, she just gazed up at Obi-Wan who looked back with understanding and gently squeezed her shoulder.

“We should have time, things start getting crazy - ah - serious at two to five minutes. I guess it depends on how far away the ship is…” Anakin replied, all of a sudden a little jealous of the attention Padmé was giving Obi-Wan. The Knight must have sensed it because amusement traveled along their bond which helped him calm a bit.

“Bail?” Ahsoka questioned, prompting an answer from the new man who had to shake himself out of his thoughts.

“It’s not far, but surely we can’t risk moving Padmé!” Bail exclaimed, worry lining his face.

“With all due respect, we can’t afford to stay here much longer, Senator,” Rex replied calmly.

Ahsoka slowly pulled away from Anakin, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before she rose to her feet. “Rex is right. We can’t be sure that he won’t sense us, Bail,” she said gesturing between Obi-Wan, him, and herself. “And… I imagine that those babies aren’t just strong physically. If he is here when they are born, he will sense them.”

Padmé closed her eyes and she swallowed. When she opened them again the fear was gone and she gave Ahsoka a small nod.

“We will go carefully, Bail,” Obi-Wan told him, then he looked over at Rex. “We should leave in two groups. Yourself and Ahsoka can get Cody and the younglings out, while Bail, Anakin, and myself help Padmé.”

“I don’t know how well Cody can move,” Rex admitted.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a moment. “How many speeders do we have access to?” he asked.

“Three?” the Senator answered, sounding unsure. His dark eyes moved to Rex who nodded.

“Three including the one you and Anakin arrived in, Sir.” Rex confirmed.

“Let's break into three groups then. Ahsoka, you take the younglings and go straight to the ship. Bail, Rex, and Anakin...”

Anakin perked up, surprised that he was included.

“It’s best if you three retrieve the other two speeders and bring them back while I stay with Cody and Padmé. Once you get back we can reassess whether we can move Padmé, and we can get Cody out of here without having to carry him through the halls,” he finished, earning nods from the others.

“Why do I have to go?” he asked. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to (although he hated the idea of being separated from Obi-Wan,) but more that he couldn’t think why he needed to go. Both Rex and Bail could drive speeders.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “We should try and keep our Force signatures separate as much as possible before we board Bail’s ship. I don’t know if our shielding is adequate... Palpatine is powerful,” he explained. “Plus someone needs to show the Captain where we left the speeder.”

“Oh,” Anakin replied. He had no idea what Force signatures were and was only just beginning to understand what was meant by shields. He had felt – could still feel – what Ahsoka had done when Obi-Wan had asked her to help stop the pain that was somehow coming from Padmé. It was like she had wrapped him in a heavy blanket that was still warm and smelt of her. It felt more soothing than protective though, so he could kind of understand Obi-Wan’s worry. “Right. Should we go now?”

“I’ll go wake the younglings,” Ahsoka told them, before turning on her heel and heading towards the front bedrooms.

“I will wait for Ahsoka, I can help them into the speeder before I collect mine,” Senator Organa informed them while Obi-Wan gave Anakin a tense nod, responding to his question. The Knight held his gaze for a minute, his eyes revealing his worry. Anakin gave him a shrug and a half smile as if to say ‘What else are we gonna do?’

“I’ll look after him, Sir,” Rex promised quietly which made Obi-Wan visibly relax, his gaze darting up to the soldier.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’ll look after him, Sir,” he echoed, making Obi-Wan’s lips quirk. “Well, I’ll try to, it will be kinda hard to do without a _blaster!_ ”

“Go on, Imp,” Obi-Wan laughed. “ _Listen_ to the Captain and be quick, I have a feeling that we are running out of time.”

Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan, then screwed up his nose indignantly at Rex who had the nerve to ruffle his hair. “Hey!” he objected loudly.

Rex grinned. “Come on kid, if we can get to the speeder in record time, I might let you carry my blaster all the way back.”

A giant grin spread across Anakin’s face and his eyes shone with excitement. “YES!” he cried, ignoring Obi-Wan’s sigh as he dutifully followed the Clone soldier towards the door. Rex had just opened it when he heard a cry from back inside the apartment that made his heart stop.

 _“Please be careful!”_ Padmé called after him, her musical tones carrying through the cool, early morning air.

He felt his face heat up, and was really glad that he could escape the apartment because he was trying really hard not to think about the fact that the babies were his - his older self’s - and that he - his older self - wasn’t here and what that meant for _him._ He also didn’t want to think about the fact that they kept whatever they had a secret from everyone. It made him miserable because feelings like that shouldn’t be hidden, and it was really, really wrong that Padmé couldn’t even see a doctor (even though she could afford one!) during her pregnancy because it was that big of a secret. He wished he knew why...

Anakin chewed on his lip for a moment as he quietly decided whether Rex was the right person to ask. He absolutely did not want to ask Padmé at the moment, but maybe Ahsoka… but then he’d have to wait and patience wasn’t a strength of his.

“Hey, Rex,” he said, running a little to fall back in step with the soldier.

“Yes, Si—Ana-kin?” he responded, stumbling over his name, still struggling with the change in protocol.

“Why did… why did Padmé and Knight Skywalker keep their -- whatever they are – a secret?” he asked, his eyes on his feet as he waited for a reply.

“I don’t know if I’m the right person to answer that,” Rex replied honestly. There was a pause as he contemplated his answer. “You never spoke of your relationship sir, but while I don’t know everything about the Jedi, to my knowledge none of the Generals have husbands, or wives, or even love interests… well, apart from General Kenobi… but even then, nothing came of it.”

Anakin blinked, his mind reeling with the new information side-tracking him from his original question. “Wait?! Are you saying that Obi-Wan has a girlfriend?”

Rex looked pensive. “According to General Skywalker, he and the Duchess of Mandalore had some sort of feelings for one another, but I never saw them act on them.”

Anakin’s eyes were blown and his mouth was hanging open as he stared up at Rex. “So, so, _so…_ do you think they could be secretly together too?” he asked.

Rex’s face suddenly dropped. “If they were, they aren’t anymore. The Duchess was murdered recently during an uprising on Mandalore.”

Anakin suddenly felt like he had been punched in the gut. “Oh,” he said, his gaze returning to his feet.

“Anakin,” Rex said quietly, “I don’t think your older self ever told the General Kenobi about Padmé. He knew anyway; General Skywalker wasn’t - isn’t - very subtle. He always gave the most ridiculous excuses to go visit her, and General Kenobi would always look sad, when he watched you—General Skywalker walk away.”

Anakin frowned down at his shoes, his heart aching at the thought of hurting Obi-Wan like that. He couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t have trusted him. They must’ve been friends for years by then—now. They were still friends… right? Maybe they’d had a falling out or something, maybe he’d done something wrong?

“I didn’t say it to make you sad,” Rex added suddenly. “I just wanted you to know so that if it happens again, in your future, you can make informed choices. You’re both part of the Vode, the family, and it hurts us to watch you hurt one another with your deceptions.”

Anakin lifted his head so he could look at the Clone’s face. “Are Obi-Wan and I still friends?”

Rex smiled as he nodded. “The best of friends—brothers.”

A smile grew on Anakin’s face. “Wizard,” he said, under his breath. Then, he pointed out a turn that would take them to the small speeder parking lot where Obi-Wan and he had vacated their speeder earlier.

Anakin and Rex walked the rest of the way in silence, both thankful that they were yet to see another being. They were assuredly on the hallway cameras, but unless someone was looking out for them specifically he doubted that anyone would look twice at a man and a boy walking together. Still, he decided to speed up a bit.

When they reached the speeder, Rex took a moment to look it over, probably checking for tracking devices… and maybe even bombs… which totally reminded him of the soldier's promise.

“So, um, can I have the blaster now?” he asked as Rex lifted him into the passenger seat.

Rex looked amused. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather drive?” he asked.

Anakin’s eyes grew wide. “Is that an option?”

Rex laughed, then shook his head and handed over his weapon. “The safety is on, kid. If you need to use it during the trip, remember to flip the switch, oh and watch out for the kickback.”

Anakin’s arms instantly objected to the weight of the blaster rifle. It wasn’t the heaviest thing that he had ever lugged around, but it wasn’t like Watto made him carry the larger starship parts more than a few meters. Still, he reckoned he could manage to hold onto it until they got back to the apartment. He just wasn’t sure if he could hold it _and_ shoot it… the recoil would probably knock him out!

“Have you got something a little less hefty?” he inquired casually, trying to make it look like he just wasn’t keen on using a rifle.

Rex quirked an eyebrow at him which made him glower. “Well, a DC blaster rifle wasn’t exactly what I had in mind! It’s really heavy, Rex!”

The soldier chuckled as he gunned the speeder’s engines, and he took the weapon back, slinging it over his back as though it weighed nothing. Then, he pulled a small blaster out of a hidden holster on his calf. “Here. Don’t blow your head off, I promised the General that you would be safe.”

“Wizard!” he exclaimed as he held the smaller weapon in his outstretched hand, practicing aiming and making a blaster noise with his mouth as he pretended to fire.

Anakin was both pleased and disappointed that he didn’t get to use it. The trip to the Senator’s balcony was fast and quiet. It was really a little eerie. Surely Palpatine had released some sort of wanted holo for him and Obi-Wan… unless…

“I think he thinks we’re dead,” he said to Obi-Wan as the Knight extracted him from the parked speeder and hurriedly pulled him back inside the apartment. He quickly shoved the blaster into his pocket, hoping that Obi-Wan didn’t see it. The last thing he needed was for the Knight to take it off him; he had a feeling he was going to need it later.

“I do too. Unfortunately, it won’t be long until he is informed otherwise,” Obi-Wan told him, while giving him a once over with a critical eye. “Were you targeted at all?”

“Nah,” he replied, shaking his head. “It was bit boring.”

Obi-Wan groaned and dragged his hand down his face, stopping as it covered his mouth.

“Good boring, though,” corrected Anakin, now wearing a look of utter innocence.

Obi-Wan sighed, and moved both hands so that they were on Anakin’s shoulders. “I have to help Rex with Cody. Would you mind staying with Padmé? The contractions have not sped up, but they haven’t stopped either.”

Anakin wrung his hands nervously, suddenly feeling awkward. “I don’t know what to say to her,” he admitted in barely more than a whisper.

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled with sympathy as he crouched down a little so that they were at the same level. “Just be yourself. While you were away we had a quick chat. I told her that we plan to go back and that we believe her Anakin will be trying to do the same and it seems to have calmed her. In saying that, she honestly doesn’t blame you for any of this, and she is aware that this is difficult for you too.”

“It’s not so difficult, just, really, really weird.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “That is an apt description, young one,” he said. “I suggested that she try harder to separate you from her Anakin, and I think you need to do the same. She is not the Queen Amidala, the Padmé that we left on Naboo, she is Senator Amidala and I advise that you call her that.”

Anakin nodded, feeling a bit bolder. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Now, go on. I won’t be long,” Obi-Wan promised before he stood and strode further into the apartment.

Anakin made his way over to the couch, where Pad—Senator Amidala sat, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. “Hi,” she said, giving him a small smile as he approached.

“Hi,” he returned shyly.

Her eyes softened instantly. “I’m so sorry An—Padawan Skywalker. I hope I haven’t upset you. It’s just been such a horrible day, and I thought… and it was all a little too much. I’ve been so stressed about everything and it seems to finally have taken its toll,” she explained, gesturing at her stomach.

Anakin nodded, understanding..

“I’m—I’m so scared. He- they are usually so active, I can always feel them kicking but they’ve gone so quiet…” she added softly.

Anakin bit his lip. “Can I try do what Obi-Wan did? It won’t hurt them – even if I get it wrong.”

The Senator considered the request for a moment then nodded. He reached out with one hand and placed it on her bulging belly, a little surprised by how firm it was. On Tatooine he had never dared to touch the pregnant women. He was only allowed to stay during the birth because he acted as his Mom’s helper, and he didn’t want to upset anyone by overstepping unsaid boundaries. But this was safe, he had permission and…

Anakin gasped and his face lit up with a grin. “Woah!” he exclaimed, beaming as light washed over him. “They’re alive!” he added excitedly, “I don’t know how Obi-Wan can tell it’s two though. It feels like one, but it is really bright so I guess it could be two. I wonder how he does it..."

The Padawan's attention returned to Padmé who had closed her eyes and was letting out a breath she had been holding. She caught his eyes as she blinked open her own, and she smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said, and it was clear that she meant it. But her smile faded quickly as another contraction rolled through her body. He stepped back, his hands dropping to his side, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

“The contractions are getting worse,” she cried through gritted teeth, one of her hands reaching out to grip the back of the seat, the other still curled around her stomach.

“Senator Organa will be here soon,” he promised. He glanced at the balcony and was surprised to see Obi-Wan and Rex lifting the dark-haired clone - Cody - into the back of the speeder. He was speaking hurriedly to Obi-Wan, stray tears sliding down his cheeks. He tried to make out what the man was saying, but he’d never been good at lip reading.

At that moment, the second speeder, driven by Senator Organa, pulled up next to the one that Rex was clambering into. As he took off, Obi-Wan began heading back inside, signalling to Senator Organa to stay put.

“Okay, I think it’s time for us to go,” Anakin told Padmé.

“Yes, it is,” Obi-Wan confirmed as he walked up. “Do you need help?”

“I could use an arm or two,” the Senator admitted with a weak smile.

They carefully almost-carried her out onto the balcony and then helped her into the speeder, before hopping in themselves. Thankfully, Bail had a large-sized speeder, just like the one that they escaped in when they first arrived in the past, otherwise the four of them would have had to squash into the front seat. But then, considering how short the trip turned out to be, it probably wouldn’t have mattered if they had.

As soon as Anakin laid his eyes on Senator Organa’s Cruiser, the Tantive IV, he was in love. He was sure it was an Alderaanian Corvette, but a more modern one than he had ever seen in the advertising holos that Watto sometimes got. It wasn’t sleek or shiny like the Nubian he’d been sitting in back in the Naboo Hangar, but it had powerful, reliable engines and drives, and inside, it was decked out with everything you could possibly want… including a small med bay.

The silver and white walled room was defined by the two beds that sat a meter apart, against the back wall and the scattering of medical machinery around them. There was an uncomfortable-looking, durasteel chair in between them, and a long ‘steel bench ran along the wall to the right, starting just after the entry to the room in the front-right hand corner, and ending just before the entry to a large storage cupboard.

“You know there’s a med droid in here?” Anakin yelled from inside said storeroom as he tried to find the things that his Mom used in these situations. Obi-Wan and he had volunteered to help get Padmé settled while Bail and Ahsoka piloted them off Coruscant… well actually, Obi-Wan had volunteered them. If it was up to him they’d be piloting. But, he couldn’t really argue… not since the children were sort of his.

“Bail did say there might be one, he also said it hasn’t worked in cycles,” Obi-Wan called back in reply.

Anakin tilted his head to the side, inspecting it closely. “I can probably fix it,” he muttered to himself and began searching for something he could use to pry open the droid’s panel on the shelves full of medical supplies.

“Oh, they hurt even more,” Padmé cried, then she let out a long groan as another contraction tore through her. He stuck his head out of the storeroom to look at her and noted the way her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and how she was lying, curled up in a ball on her side, on the narrow medical bed, one hand outstretched and squeezing Obi-Wan’s wrist so tightly his hand was changing from red to white.

“They are also coming far more quickly,” Obi-Wan informed him, catching his eye. Anakin frowned, for the first time since they had met, the young Knight looked a little out of his depth. Even as he sent calming waves through the Force to the writhing Senator, compassion and concern splashed across his face, he could tell that the Jedi was entirely unsure of how to proceed. It made Anakin feel guilty, after all, it was _kinda_ his fault that Obi-Wan was in this situation.

Diving back into the cupboard, he used a knife he found to prise open the back of the droid. Grinning quietly when he found the circuit board mostly intact, apart from a few loose and unfurled wires. Trying not to rush, he quickly and carefully fixed them, using some tape that he found among the medical supplies to rebind the wires.

A couple of minutes later he heard the Senator scream in agony and it was so loud and fierce that he jumped and slammed his head into a shelf. “Kriff!” he swore, raising his hand to the bruise that he could feel growing on his head.

“Language, Padawan,” Obi-Wan chided from behind him and he barely avoided banging his head for a second time as he jumped again. Turning around, he gave Obi-Wan a chastised look as he rubbed at the bump on his forehead. “What are you doing in here?” he asked curiously, his gaze resting on the half-fixed droid.

“I can fix it!” he cried, suddenly frightened for no real reason. Watto had never hit him when he got distracted, and _he knew_ that Obi-Wan would never… but something from his past made him react that way whenever someone used that you-are-not-doing-what-you’re-supposed-to-be tone with him. Maybe from when he and Mom were with Gardulla. Mom always said she was mean.

Obi-Wan’s expression had changed from curious to worried, so he forced a sheepish smile. “I can,” he promised. “I’m nearly done!” and to prove it he nimbly started putting the droid back together, smirking a little when it came to life. “Diagnose and repair,” he told it and it suddenly went still.

“I—“ Obi-Wan stopped in his reply before barely starting, his eyes widening. Anakin was about to ask what was happening when he suddenly felt whatever it was too. It took his breath, his stomach twisting with anticipation. Then, the ship lurched.

The sudden movement was so violent that Anakin was thrown into Obi-Wan, and bacta patches rained down on them from the shelves.

“Stars’ end!” Obi-Wan yelled, hurriedly pulling them both to their feet then rushing out to the Senator. Anakin ran after him and was relieved to find the woman where they left her, although now she was desperately clinging to the railing on the side of the bed.

“What was that?” she asked Obi-Wan and him, her eyes wide with fear.

“That was-“

It happened again, this time the ship groaned and sirens sounded in the hall outside the med bay. Anakin grabbed hold of the bench as the ship suddenly spun around, obviously changing course… and possibly executing evasive manoeuvres.

“Not good,” Anakin said, staring at Obi-Wan. The Knight was gripping the other side of the beds railing tightly as the ship bumped up and down and swung from side to side.

“No, not at all,” Obi-Wan said looking worriedly at Senator Amidala. The lights flashed on and off and they had to hold on as the ship was thrown harshly to the left.

“Should I go check that everyone is ok?” he yelled over the clanging noise of things falling off shelves and the wail of the siren in the distance. He really didn’t want to leave Obi-Wan or Padmé, but if Senator Organa or Ahsoka were hurt, whoever wasn’t would need help piloting the ship. Especially if someone was firing at them, and he was pretty sure someone was firing at them.

Obi-Wan gripped the bed even tighter, his face turning from grey to white as he looked at Anakin, obviously conflicted about letting him go. “Yes,” he reluctantly agreed, “but, please be careful, Anakin.”

Anakin threw himself across the space between them and gave the Knight the strongest, most reassuring hug he could muster, burying his face in the soft white cloth of the man’s tunics. “I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Obi-Wan hugged him back with his free arm, before pulling back and giving him a nod. “Go on then, young one. We’ll be alright.”

Despite the sweat that was now shining on her brow, and the tears budding in the corners of her eyes, Padmé managed to give him a small smile. “Be safe, Ani,” she said softly, in an attempt to support Obi-Wan’s claim.

The young Padawan nodded, half-heartedly pulling away from Obi-Wan and threw himself back at the wall-mounted bench, grabbing hold of it as the ship lurched again. As quick as he could he rushed towards the exit, running his hand along the smooth bench to keep himself balanced. 

Anakin could feel the air- the Force - humming as he palmed the door and stepped out into the hall. It was almost as if it thought he was doing the right thing by leaving. But, he wasn't sure that he agreed.


	10. An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is a 2 chapter update. I have had this chapter planned since the beginning and written for weeks, but I have been so anxious about the cliffhanger (it's probably the worst I've written) that I decided to wait until I had Chapter 11 ready as well. I'm going to try and post them consecutively so hopefully it should be ready to read soon after you finish this one. Please note that I am aware that the Mortis characters are a little OOC here. I really hope that doesn't upset anyone too much. After all, this is the crack-ish element of the fic.
> 
> Thank you SO much to all the lovely people who have read and left feedback, and to my lovely betas! And, you can find me on tumblr @misslearn :)

Soaring high above the planet with her long wings outstretched and soft feathers fluttering in the breeze, The Daughter sighed. Her sharp eyes had spotted her Father, far below, standing by the entrance to her tower. The visit meant not only the abrupt end to her morning flight, but possibly the end of what had started out to be a good day. The Force god only ever visited her unexpectedly when he was running interference for her brother.

One would think that at their age The Son would be past dealing with his fury in a similar way to a child. Barely a month had passed on their planet, not even a full day in the greater galaxy, and yet her Brother was still fuming at the clever exchange she had made in their game. She knew the young god was working hastily to fix the mess she had made of his plans, but he was yet to gain the ground he had lost. And it irked him. It irked him so much that he threw tantrums, he threatened her, he took and hid her things, and just generally acted utterly annoying hoping to wear her down. What he failed to recognize was that his current behavior was not vastly different to how he normally acted, and that she was both resilient and patient.

But _he_ wasn't, and the fact that he was willing to involve their Father indicated that he wasn’t feeling very creative either.

With a deep breath in, she swooped down, changing back into her true form at the very last minute and floating down to her feet. Pushing her long, green locks (that were falling in perfect gentle waves) back behind her ears she smiled at the taller man as she approached.

"Good morning, Father," she said politely, leaning forward to give him a peck on the cheek as she reached him.

"Hello, Daughter mine," he replied, a soft smile gracing his features, even though the Force around him was vibrating with his frustration.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked. Opening the door with the Force, she ushered him forward and inside. One never knew when it might start raining these days. Her brother's moods were fluctuating slightly more than usual and she didn't fancy getting saturated during what would undoubtedly be a debate of sorts.

The Father quirked an eyebrow, making her sigh. "My dear brother spoke with you."

"He is quite upset," he stated quietly, "you may have noticed?"

"I'm afraid he hasn't _spoken_ to me about it," she replied, which was the truth. She forced a thoughtful expression on her face, her eyes darting of to the side and her brow furrowing. “Though, he has been slightly moodier than usual I suppose,” she added, her eyes sparkling as they returned to her Father’s face.

The Father raised both his eyebrows and took in a long, exasperated breath. A part of her felt slightly sorry for him, but the other reminded her that the man knew what he was getting into. They were all centuries old, and it wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. If he wanted to take his brother's side, he would have to work for her acquiescence.

"You haven't noticed the spike in natural disasters this month?" he asked incredulously, clearly not believing for a minute that she had no idea of how bothered her brother was.

"There has been an increase?" she deadpanned.

"Daughter mine," he said, his tone changing to one laced with warning. "You can attest to your innocence in this until the end of time, but it will not change the fact that I am aware that a move you made in that blasted game has significantly upset your brother. As it has been an age since I have been asked to mediate one of your arguments I must assume that there are extenuating circumstances in this case. So, I am giving you the opportunity to speak your side before I make my decision on how best to resolve this."

The Daughter huffed, her smile dissolving into a frown and her gaze cooling. "Fine," she snapped. "As you no doubt know, about a month ago I used my turn to exchange two of my pieces. It is one of the original rules of the game that we have adapted. In one turn we can swap up to two pieces with any other two, so long as they are on corresponding game squares, which is what I did. Despite what I am sure The Son told you, I did not cheat."

The Father closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. On the exhale his hand dropped down, and he crossed it with the other over his chest. "From a certain point of view," he noted.

"No Father, there is no rule that says they could not be from various stages of the game. There was one clause that stated that the swapped pieces could not be more powerful than the original piece… and they were not,” she argued.

“And what prompted the move.”

The Daughter sighed. She wrapped her arms around her waist, suddenly feeling exposed. If she was truly honest with herself, she had been a little more selfish than usual that day. “He was going to destroy everything I had worked so hard to build. Over, stars knows how long, he has been sneaking in extra turns to set up my absolute downfall. Father, you understand what this game is. Would you really have let the galaxy fall into darkness for the sake of your principles?” she asked.

"If it was the will of the Force,” The Father answered serenely.

The Daughter held his gaze. "What's to say the will of the Force wasn't for me to take the opportunity to save what I could of the Jedi?” she questioned. “You know as well as I that the Force prefers balance. What my Brother was doing would have tipped the scales in his favor to their extremity. It would have taken a miracle to tip them back.”

The Father considered this quietly while moving to a nearby window and looking out at the sky. She followed, her eyes taking in the dark clouds swirling violently in the distance, quickly turning the blue-sky gray.

“How can you be confident that you have not tipped the scales to the other extremity? Perhaps the Force needed the darkness to reign for a time. Perhaps the light was blinding it.”

The Daughter rolled her eyes and took in a breath. “Believe me, the galaxy is not lacking darkness. Even if the Jedi manage to rid it of the Sith, there is still enough greed, corruption, cruelty and hate across the galaxy to dim the light. Besides, my dear Brother still managed to do a huge amount of damage to the light - I’m surprised you haven’t noticed the sudden silence.”

The Daughter watched as her Father’s  frown curved further downwards. “And you are certain that the Force was not trying to impress some changes on the Jedi?”

“By eradicating them?” she asked, her eyebrows raised and her tone dubious.

“Oh, Daughter mine, your heart has always been your weakness. You must remember that some plants only blossom once they have been burned. The Jedi may have risen from the ashes stronger than ever,” he informed her.

The Daughter frowned, her hands coming to rest on the cool metal window sill, her gaze following them. “And perhaps they would, in time, but I could not let him destroy the here and now _entirely_ in hope of a brighter future. Not when my pieces are so close to achieving that same goal.”

Her Father regarded her for a moment. “My Daughter, have you become attached to those who fight for you?”

The Daughter looked up at him. “No more than my brother is to his,” she responded, wringing her hands anxiously. She let out a breath and dropped her gaze to the floor. “It is challenging. The movements of my Jedi are so important to the fate of the galaxy it can be difficult to tell whether I am making my move based on my love for the character, or my duty to the Force,” she admitted.

“Are these pieces still in play?” he asked. His tone was not chiding and his eyes held no accusations, but she could feel his disappointment and compassion echo in the Force around them.

“Yes,” she breathed, her eyes returning to the sky which was now dark grey.

“And the fate of the galaxy?”

The Daughter blinked, surprised that he wanted to know. Usually he wasn’t quite this patient, but then, their arguments didn’t usually affect the fates of two galaxies.

"The devastation isn't nearly what it would have been, and there is still plenty of hope. The future that my Brother had laid out for the galaxy was almost devoid of it."

The Father brought his hand to his chin, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “You understand that the damage that has been done to the timeline of your game cannot be undone. The past as you know it will not repeat as it always has, but will forever run parallel. And those whom you exchanged will always make decisions based on this experience... Which, I believe, is to your advantage.”

The Daughter nodded once in agreement, eyeing her Father warily. She had a bad feeling...

“It is that advantage which your Brother has informed me he is unable to find a way to counterbalance.”

“I beg your pardon?” The Daughter said slowly, disbelief curdling in her stomach

“He is unable to restore balance. So you understand that I have no choice but to ask you to help him do so.”

The goddess fumed as injustice overwhelmed her, making her ball her fists and narrow her eyes. That wasn’t true! He had overwhelmed their game - the present timeline - with death and darkness and his Sith Master had just taken the title of Emperor! She opened her mouth to tell him, but stopped short when she realized that it wouldn’t matter. He didn’t get involved in the specifics of the game, he was only interested in keeping the Force balanced.  No doubt he could sense that it was off-kilter, he just was all wrong about which way the scales were tipped. Her brother was very good at making the truth difficult to see.

"But Father! The move was permissible, if I undo it then I’m setting a precedence! He will come to you every single time I make a move he doesn’t like!" she tried instead, knowing it was too late to convince him of her Brother’s deceptions.

“I will make it clear to your brother that I will not interfere in this way again,” promised The Father.

The Daughter scoffed and looked pointedly at her Father, an eyebrow quirked skeptically. It made the Force God let out a frustrated sigh.

“So long as you let go of your attachments, I should not need to,” he added.

The Daughter’s eyes widened, her skepticism morphing into something akin to anger at the undue accusation. “I’ll remind you, Father, that I am yet to determine whether it was my attachment or the will of the Force! After all, even if sacrifices have been made, the exchange has been for the best – in both galaxies.”

“You cannot be certain of that. Yes, it is better than a possibility you foresaw, but that may not have come to pass.”

“It was going to happen. Of that I am certain,” she countered bitterly.

There was a long pause, then her Father let out a sigh. “I am worried for you, my Daughter. You have never been this argumentative before, nor have you ventured so deep into the gray.”

The Daughter recoiled a little, as though she had been slapped. She knew he didn’t mean to be cruel, but the words wounded nonetheless. “Perhaps I am fed up,” she muttered, the fire that had been raging in her heart dying down.

“It is not in your nature to be ‘fed up,’” he disputed, looking down his nose at her. “And even if it was, I would expect you to do what you must, to _let go_ and help your brother when he is feeling… _off_ ,” he added, his eyes sliding to where two tornadoes were tearing trees from the ground as they stormed through a forest in the distance.

The Daughter sent her Father a look of utter disbelief. “He doesn’t need help. He is throwing a tantrum like a two-year-old because things haven’t gone his way, and by supporting him you are ensuring he will do it again! What would you do if I was acting like he is right now? Would you go to him and tell him to let go of his pettiness so that he may help me?”

“It is not in his nature to be compassionate or selfless, you know my asking would be fruitless. Besides, you are the oldest and— “

“The oldest!” she cried, cutting him off. “Surely you can do better than using the minutes between us to justify why I am held to a separate set of rules to my Brother. Why is it you will let him get away with his insistent cheating when I get harassed for using a loophole. Why is he allowed to destroy the galaxy when he is angry, and I am not allowed to fix things when I am?!”

"It is in his nature to be selfish, not yours. You must stay above his level or your commitment to the light could be questioned.”

The Daughter gaped at him, horrified. "You are suggesting that if I don't do as you ask I do not serve the light? Father - really? Following your instructions is aiding the darkness!" she managed eventually, once her voice returned.

The Father let out a frustrated sigh. "Child, if you will not do this, I will fix it myself! Is that what you want?!”

The Daughter's mouth slammed shut.

"As I thought," he said. "Change it so that he has a chance, Daughter Mine. I would like to be able to roam the planet without getting swept up into tornadoes, and it is our duty to maintain the balance of the Force."

“It is not quite so simple to change—“ she began, only to be interrupted.

“It is. I have _temporarily_ set up the other game,” he told her before giving her a small bow and sweeping back out the front door. She watched him through the window as he headed back down the winding garden path and out into the meadows beyond.

The Daughter stood there for a long time, considering her options. The first decision she made was to wait, after all, her Father hadn’t specified when she had to make said change and she wasn’t feeling particularly amenable. The second was that she was going to find a way to both ‘help her brother’ and ‘change it so he has a chance’ without blindly following the silent instruction to return all four pieces to where they belong. She hadn’t been lying when she was said she was fed up, but it wasn’t just with her Brother. If her heart was her weakness, then her Father’s was The Son, and The Son’s was his over-confidence. So, her final decision was to point that out.

After wandering the halls of her castle for an hour, smelling all the flowers in her garden for another and coaxing the regrowth of the forest her Brother had destroyed until the early afternoon, she transformed and let the gentle breeze carry her back towards her Father’s home.

The Daughter was pleased to find that the God wasn’t there when she finally arrived. A little part of her hoped that he was thundering back to her tower, but she knew it was more likely that he was somewhere tempering her brother. Shifting back into her normal form she glided through the shadowy, stone-walled halls towards the den.

Even though she had expected them, she was still slightly surprised by the change in the room. The table on which the game sat had doubled in length and now took up most of the available floor space. Seats had been added to complete the setting, even though they were entirely unnecessary, and a second light hung from the ceiling, ensuring that the entire length of the table was illuminated. Underneath those, sitting on the varnished tabletop were two games; the first was the one The Son and she had been playing for years, the second was the one her Father had mentioned; the one she was supposed to use to switch her pieces back.

The Daughter’s eyes wandered over both boards, taking in the placement of the pieces, noting that her brother had made at least one move on both game boards – even though it was not his turn. She breathed through her nose, immediately letting go of the fire that flared in her gut. Emotion was no good to her right now, not when she needed a clear head.

"Change it so he has a chance," she murmured as her gaze homed in on her exchanged pieces. Slowly, a smirk blossomed on her lips as an idea took root in her mind.

She knew exactly what she was going to do.


	11. Proximate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I need to give DAsObiQuiet and @Krikkel a HUGE thank you for beta'ing. You are both AMAZING!

 

This time when it happened, it was agony.

One moment Knight Skywalker was on Naboo watching Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Maul fight Sidious, the next he was… somewhere else? He wasn’t sure exactly where yet because agony had overwhelmed his senses.

It was so intense that Anakin's legs buckled and he fell to his knees. He clutched his head with his hands and squeezed his eyes closed as burning pain throbbed along the thousands of neurons hidden behind his eyes. It hurt so much that for one dreadful moment the Knight thought he was going to die.

“Anakin!”

Anakin winced as the cry sent another wave of pain crashing through his head. He felt bile rising in his throat as his body struggled with the unbearable pain.

“Anakin?” the accented tones tried again, softer this time. Vaguely, he sensed the voice’s owner kneel in front of him and, after tentatively reaching out with the Force, he let out a sob when he confirmed that it was Obi-Wan.

“Hurts,” the Knight murmured, feeling tears bud in the corners of his closed eyes.

His admission was followed by a pause, during which he could feel Obi-Wan’s uncertainty of how to proceed. It was... strange. When it came to decision-making under pressure his Master was one of the best, and he had never hesitated in giving Anakin aid.

“Help me, _please_ ,” Anakin begged desperately.

Almost as though it was his permission his Master was waiting for, Obi-Wan’s familiar, calloused hands were suddenly settled on the sides of his face and gentle waves of the Force began soothing away the ache. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as the throbbing slowed and he felt Obi-Wan hone in on what had caused his pain in the first place. Dazed and trusting, he let his Master drag him into a deep meditation.

Anakin noticed hazily that there was something wrong with the Force, but before he had time to work out exactly what, his thoughts were consumed by Obi-Wan's findings. The woven cord of light, the bond, that connected Obi-Wan and he, had been severely damaged. While his end was the thick, tight and intricate braid he knew it to be, Obi-Wan's was barely more than a few strands hurriedly plaited together. And where they met in the middle, the hundreds of extra fibers were twisting and curling back towards him. It broke his heart to see it in that state. His goal had been to repair his bond with his Master, not destroy it further!

As though Obi-Wan sensed his thoughts, his Master’s blinding presence (which seemed brighter than when they meditated earlier) whispered reassuringly, quietly promising that it was alright, that everything would be fine. Then, he went about fixing it.

Anakin watched awestruck as his Master’s Force signature gently brushed along the frayed threads, making them spring to life. In a blur of colorful light, they wound themselves tightly around the loose plait on Obi-Wan’s side of the link, making memories flash before his eyes and emotions rip through his heart.

Anakin watched, entranced, as a broken Obi-Wan attempted to gently plait his Padawan braid while he constantly jigged and shifted on the old stool.  Nervousness and excitement bubbled in his younger self’s stomach, making it impossible for him to keep still. But Obi-Wan had always been endlessly patient, and eventually he finished the perfect braid and rattled of the words that formalized Anakin’s apprenticeship.

He watched as his teenage self defeated a training droid that he had programmed to mimic the actions of Darth Maul in his fight against Obi-Wan. He felt his heart beat faster when a single round of applause rang out from above, and his disappointment when he looked up to find it was Palpatine, not Obi-Wan, who was celebrating his success. But then he caught the sparkle in his Master’s eye and he grinned because at the time he had assumed it was pride. But now he could see plainly that it was horror.

He watched as he told a confused, but clearly resigned, Obi-Wan that he wasn’t moving out of the apartment until he had a Padawan of his own, and felt his own relief when, instead of arguing, Obi-Wan told him that if that was the case then Anakin could wash the dishes.

He watched as Obi-Wan took time out of his busy schedule to teach Ahsoka Jar’Kai - at his request. Happiness warmed his heart as the man who had taught him corrected his Padawan’s grip and form in the same kind and patient way he had Anakin’s.

And he watched as he fell to pieces in the Master’s arms, only yesterday, on Naboo. The remorse and heartache he had felt at that moment was so strong it was difficult to relive. As a wave of self-loathing raced through him he felt Obi-Wan recoil back and he panicked.

Up until that moment he had foolishly assumed that he alone was watching the memories. But clearly, that wasn’t the case. Suddenly worried that he might have somehow hurt his old Master, Anakin quickly dragged them both out of the Force.

The Knight felt Obi-Wan pull his hands away, so he replaced them with his own, massaging his still-sore temples. Whatever had happened during their meditation had helped a lot, but his headache was far from being gone. Slowly he blinked open his eyes, trying not to be impatient as they adjusted to the strange light. Then, his heart stopped.

“ _Oh, Kark!”_ Anakin swore as he gaped at the man in front him. The man who both was and wasn’t his kind, auburn-haired Master.

“Language,” muttered a twenty-something-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, his face scrunched up in pain.

Anakin choked out something between a laugh and a cry as the gravity of what had happened suddenly rushed at him, and his head ached even more. He was back. Obi-Wan wasn’t. _His_ Obi-Wan wasn’t. _His_ Obi-Wan was...

“Oh, _sithspit_! No! _NO!”_ Anakin shouted as terror churned in his gut. “Not now! I can’t be back _now_! Sidious will kill him!”

“Anakin-” the younger Obi-Wan tried, concern marring his too young face as he rose from the ground. He offered out his hand, which Anakin took, letting the Padawan - _no_ , the Knight, his braid was gone now - pull him up from the ground.

“You don’t understand!” he cried desperately. “We- he and I - we are a team. _The_ team. I _need_ to be there! I need to be BACK there! Not here! Not--”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan snapped, halting his rant. “Whether you like it or not, young one, you _are_ back and while I sympathize there is no time to be upset about it. If you hadn’t yet noticed we are currently in a ship that is under attack, and...”

Anakin unintentionally tuned out, his eyes darting around the space, taking in the dim emergency lighting and the red flashing strobes. Alarms rang in his ears and the roar of the engines (that must be directly below them) were accompanied by a sickening squeal that he vaguely registered meant engine damage. And, when they were hit again, the ship shuddered in the way that indicated the shields were weakening.

“...I understand that this must be difficult for you but Padmé will be relieved to have you back for the birth,” Obi-Wan finished, shifting his feet so he maintained his balance through the impact.

Anakin _froze._

 _What_! “What birth?” he choked out, panic knotting in his chest. Padmé wasn’t pregnant… was she? How long had he been away? But they- she was- “What birth?” he repeated tersely.

“The birth of your children. Did you not hear me say that Padmé’s in labor?”

“ _My-”_ he squeaked, his face blanching. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “ _Labor_ \- Did- did you say child _ren?”_

When Obi-Wan nodded in reply Anakin felt like he might just faint. Desperately, he reached out with the Force looking for Padmé’s soft, familiar presence, but recoiled back violently before finding it.

Air vacated his lungs and a shudder ripped through his body as it reacted to what he was sensing.

“What-” he gasped. “What happened to- where is all the- why is the Force so…” He trailed off as his mind supplied too many words - cold, empty, devastated, quiet, heartbroken - before settling on: “Dark?”

“Sidious,” answered Obi-Wan, and for just second Anakin noticed grief flash in the young man’s eyes. Fury raced through Anakin like a wildfire and he struggled to bridle it. How could he have been so blind? How could he have let the man taint his thoughts for so long?

“What, did he do?” he snarled fiercely, baring his teeth and clenching his hands into fists.

The Knight didn’t reply straight away. Instead, knowing blue-gray eyes looked over him, shining with concern. He pursed his lips and Anakin suddenly felt naked. This Obi-Wan could see what he had only just shown _his_ Obi-Wan. _This_ Obi-Wan wasn’t blinded by his love ( _attachment_ ) for him, _and_ had his younger self to compare him to.

“Anakin,” the Knight said after a moment, possibly sensing his growing dread. “I promise to work through everything with you as soon as we are in hyperspace, but right now, you need to let it all go.”

“ _Fierfek_!” he swore. “You don’t und-”

“ _Padawan!”_ Obi-Wan interrupted sternly, stepping up into his personal space. “ _I_ need your help. Padmé needs your help. As does Rex, Ahsoka, Bail and Cody. And while you’re like this, you can’t help anyone.”

Anakin let out a shaky breath and hung his head, ashamed. A part of him wanted to argue, to shout at the young man that he wasn’t his Padawan, that he may never be. But he stamped it down because it didn’t make this Obi-Wan wrong. He _was_ still a mess, and he _did_ still need to let go. Closing his eyes, he focused on the explosion of emotion in his chest and he shoved it out into the Force, watching as it fizzled away to nothing.

“Ahsoka is here?” he asked finally, a little gingerly.

Obi-Wan didn’t seem surprised by the question, or the tone.

“Yes,” he replied. “And I imagine she would appreciate some help. Padmé is in the medbay, just there,” he said, pointing to the door not two meters away, “Your younger self had just headed off to go check on everyone and I was going to stay with her and do what I can, but I imagine you’ll want to take my place.”

Anakin frowned and exhaled slowly, ridding himself of the icy fear that twisted in his gut. It was too much. The sudden swap back, young Obi-Wan, the ship, the Force, Padmé, and the lingering throbbing headache made it hard to think. But. The Force was insistently tugging at him, like an impatient child pulling at the hands and clothes of their parent. It was impossible to ignore, and impossible to fight.

“You should- you should stay with Padmé,” he said, pained. His heart longed to be with his wife, to find out what was going on and to make it alright, but it wasn’t the right path, not yet. “There is something wrong with the ship… and I’m… well, I’m better at ships and mechanics… and piloting.”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow and there was the slightest glint of amusement in his eyes.

“Is that so?” he asked. It was so like _his_ Obi-Wan that, for a moment, he lost his train of thought as he considered how young and different his Master looked without his beard and longer locks.

“Yes,” Anakin responded, then instantly explained when he realized how his words might have been construed. “I mean, I’m not saying you’re bad! You’re a really good pilot, and a pretty good mechanic too. It’s just I- well- you… you gave me every opportunity to be better. You brought home hard-to-find parts and you spent hours finding the plans on the holonet so I could learn how to put them together… and, as soon as I was legally allowed... every chance we got you let me… _fly_ … You, _Force_ , you never held me back.”

Anakin closed his eyes as the words resonated in his head and his heart, making him even more determined to make the selfless choice. He opened them to find the Knight smiling, equal parts warmth and respect shining in his eyes.

“You had best hurry then,” said Obi-Wan with a nod. He turned on his heel and began heading to the door that hid away Anakin’s wife.

The thought of Padmé giving birth to their children without him made him launch forward and grab the Knight’s arm, momentarily unsure of his decision.

“Obi-Wan!” he exclaimed, waiting for the other Knight to turn to face him. “Just- tell her I love her, and I’ll be there soon, okay?”

Obi-Wan’s face softened. “Of course,” he replied kindly.

“And I, _kark,_ you’re my brother and I love you, okay… just in case we get swapped again or something,” Anakin hurried awkwardly, his cheeks coloring as he watched the Knight’s eyebrows shoot up. “I should have told older you when I had the chance but I…” He trailed off, looking away. Then he let go and began striding towards the cockpit, too emotional to continue.

“Anakin, he _knows_!” the Knight called after him.

Anakin didn’t look back as he let the two words crush his remaining fears and replace them with determination. He increased his pace so that he was running through the corridors, making up for the time they had lost while he struggled to find the here and now.

As he moved, the Knight became sure that the ship was Organa’s Corvette. He had always been quietly envious of it. The power of the engines, the smooth handling and the functionality of the interior layout appealed to him so much that he would have happily handed over Twilight for one that belonged in a scrap heap. It gave him a boost of confidence in his decision. He _knew_ this ship down to the last wire. He could fly it, and he could fix it. Hell, he could probably build it!

Skidding around a corner, he dashed up the stairs that took him to the cockpit. Pausing to look out the view screen at the incoming star fighters, he dropped into the empty pilot's seat and looked at the person occupying the other.

“Organa,” he greeted hastily, his eyes lingering on the dark-haired Senator for only a minute.

“Knight Skywalker,” Bail responded, relief flooding his features. “Am I glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to be back but - I should warn you - I have no idea what’s going on,” he informed the Senator as he put one hand on the controls and flicked a few switches with the other.

Bail nodded. “The abridged version is that Clones have swapped sides, and our hyperdrive is damaged. We _need_ to make a jump into hyperspace! We have... _people_ on board that need medical attention.”

Anakin paused, his fingers gripping the controls tightly. “The Clones-” he started but stopped, remembering Obi-Wan’s advice. _Later, they could work through everything later._ “Give me primary control. Is Ahsoka…?”

“In the Engine room? Yes. She’s available on comms. So far, she hasn’t been able to get the drive working,” Bail replied.

Anakin nodded, but it was more to himself than to the Senator. He didn’t expect to speak with his former Padawan today and his stomach was working itself into knots just thinking about it. More than anything he wanted to see her, just to make sure she was alright, but he didn’t know what to say. Perhaps it was for the best that they were brought together under these circumstances. At least this way they had something to discuss that didn’t involve the Order, or the Trial, or the fact that she left.

“Is this the second wave of star fighters?” he asked, making himself refocus.

“No - first. There is a destroyer behind us that’s done most the damage. It tried to pull us up in its tractor, but Ahsoka got us out before they shut off our power. She also managed to take out their rear canons so we have a few minutes before it will be in range to fire at us.

Anakin smirked, proud of his former student’s proficiency. “Start a countdown - otherwise we’ll forget and get caught. Also - reroute emergency power to the shields but try not to take anything from the Medbay and tell everyone to strap in!” he ordered, easily falling back into the role of Jedi General. “I don’t suppose Artoo is on board?”

Bail barked out a laugh. “Ahsoka said you would want the droid. He is. I’ll issue a summons.”

Anakin gave him a lopsided grin. “Thanks,” he said before leaning into the controls as he began to evade the incoming fighters. He flew the ship like it was a Master of Soresu, quickly and skilfully darting out of the way of incoming fire and only attacking when there was a safe opening. There was no way in Corellian Hells that he was risking this ship in a reckless manoeuvre. Not with Padmé, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on board. Not with his children on the way.

“Ahsoka? Can you hear me?” he said into the comms as he completed a loop-the-loop that was so fast Bail looked like he was going to be sick.

“I should have known you were flying, Skyguy,” she yelled down the comm, making sure she was heard over the roar of the engines.

“I missed you too, Snips,” he replied. His tone was sarcastic, but he meant every word. And if they made it through this, he intended to tell her so, more than once. “So, report - what’s the problem?”

“It’s the Thorson Field Driver, diagnostics are saying it’s not working but I’ve opened it up and I can’t find anything wrong with it! But…”

“If we jump and it’s not working we could all suffer physical damage once we reach light speed,” Anakin finished, then yelled a rushed, “hold on,” across the comms as he veered left to avoid crashing into a careening starfighter.

“Thirty seconds until the destroyer's forward guns will be aimed right at us. If we could get out of its way, it would be preferable,” Bail told him urgently.

“Did you check the wires connected to it. Maybe there isn’t anything wrong. Maybe it’s just not communicating with the Paralight System?”

“I don’t have a E. O. Tester,” she replied hurriedly.

“Get the system to do a test on the Interlevel Conduits,” Anakin instructed as he pushed into the controls, taking them hurtling down at an angle that was probably a little too close to ninety degrees. Cringing when he thought of Padmé, he gently pulled them up so that they were steadily flying horizontally.

Anakin groaned inwardly. He couldn’t be evasive and cautious at the same time. Bail was right, they _needed_ to jump!

A series of beeps alerted him to the arrival of Artoo. He was so happy to see the little guy, he would have hugged him if he wasn’t busy putting space between him and the destroyer. It was difficult because the further he got from it, the more insistent the starfighters got about herding him back towards it.

“Hey buddy!” Anakin called as he fired at a starfighter that crossed his path. “I don’t suppose you could give me and Snips a hand. There’s something wrong with the Hyper Drive.”

The series of beeps he received in reply made him snort.

“Look, it wasn’t like I planned it and, be fair, my younger self obviously didn’t do that bad a job because you’re still in one piece. If it makes you feel better though, I have no plans to leave.” Anakin responded.

The little droid whirred a warning at him.

“And I promise not to crash the ship.”

Bail cleared his throat and Anakin looked over to find a hard look on his face that said plainly ‘if you break my ship, you will face the wrath of Alderaan’. He couldn’t really blame him; for all his skill, his crash-landing to safe-landing ratio wasn’t anything to brag about.

Another hit shuddered through the ship and the warning light for the rear shields began blinking.

“Artoo - a little help!” he cried through gritted teeth. He pulled at the helm, forcing the ship to spin around so that he could escape two chasing starfighters.

“Oh! Anakin! You were right, there’s a faulty connection!” Ahsoka exclaimed over the comms. “I’ve got this!”

“Well done, Snips! Let me know the moment you’re done!” Anakin cried, as he gunned the ship's engines. “Artoo, can you do something about those rear shields?”

“More fighters incoming on the left,” Bail shouted in warning.

Anakin’s gaze darted to the new wave of fighters and frowned. “Ahsoka?!"

“Nearly!”

“Is that- oh _Lord_ , there is another squadron on the right,” Bail cried.

Anakin’s eyes narrowed as he dropped the ship into a dive. He heard Artoo beep behind him and watched as the shield warning light turned off. Everything was prepped for their jump they just needed speed… and a working Hyperdrive!

_“Ahsoka!”_

_“_ Just about- I just need to...”

Anakin pushed the ship even faster, trying to put more space between them and the starfighters. He knew it was only a matter of time till they caught up…

“Skywalker! The Destroyer!”

Anakin’s heart leapt into his throat when he realized he had let the fighters drive him back towards the giant ship which was slowly turning, it’s weaponry seconds away from being in range.

 _“_ AHSOKA!”

“MASTER! JUMP! NOW!”

Anakin pushed the hyperdrive-stick forward and slumped back into his seat when stars streamed across the view screen.

“ _Force,_ ” the Knight muttered under his breath. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and exhaled before turning to give Organa a relieved smile. “That was a close one.”

Bail snorted. “I’ve heard that’s the story of your life,” he replied.

Anakin barked out a laugh as he rose from his seat with unspoken plans to head back to the medbay. He needed to make sure that Padmé was okay. And, he needed to know what was going on.

 

* * *

 

This time when it happened, it hurt.

One moment Padawan Skywalker was in the hallway of Senator Organa’s ship, the next moment he was standing on soft, uneven ground and his head was really sore. Not as badly as the time he crashed Watto’s pod racer in Beggar’s Canyon, but bad enough that it took a long time before he could think about anything but the throbbing in his head.

Slowly blinking open his eyes, Anakin's mouth fell open when he found himself standing in a lush, green forest. For some reason, he had thought that when this happened that Obi-Wan and he would be returned to the moment they left - when the creature appeared in the Naboo Hangar. But maybe that was wishful thinking. He had really wanted to fly the Nubian starfighter.

The hiss of colliding lightsabers interupted his thoughts, making him spin on his heel. A few meters away Qui-Gon, the red creature from the hangar, and the Chancellor - the Sith Lord - were locked in a fierce lightsaber battle. Red, blue (did the angry creature always have a blue one?) and green lightsabers connected again and again as those who wielded them attacked, dodged, weaved, parried and defended. It was both amazing and terrifying, and Anakin was torn between wanting to watch and _needing_ to find Obi-Wan.

Shaking his head, he began glancing around the forest, looking for his auburn-haired teacher. It only took a minute before he found him. He was crouched down beside a large tree, both hands clutching his head and his body was shaking. Anakin’s relief at finding the Knight was quickly replaced with worry for the man’s well-being as he became aware of the pain that was escaping the man's shields and ebbing along their bond. He started moving towards him, but stopped short when he got a better look at the man’s face.

Obi-Wan had a beard.

Anakin rubbed his eyes and looked again, his breath catching when he realized what must have happened. He bit down hard on his lip to halt the tears that instantly threatened to fall.

He wasn’t wrong. The man was Obi-Wan. Not _his_ Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Master that Rex, Master Windu and Ahsoka talked about. Which meant that while he had been sent back, _his_ Obi-Wan, _his_ teacher, was still in the future, still looking after Padmé, still in the ship and most likely still in danger.

Anakin’s eyes dropped to the ground when a few stray tears trailed down his cheeks. He didn’t want to come back yet, not without _his_ Obi-Wan! They needed more time! Rex said they were going to be best friends! _Brothers!_ How could they become that if they didn’t even exist at the same time!

Glancing up at the older Obi-Wan, he took in a deep breath and ran his filthy sleeve across his face. If he was this sad about losing _his_ Obi-Wan, who he was only just getting to know, it wasn’t surprising that the Master Jedi looked as though he was in agony. He’d lost his brother!

Deciding that he should try and help, Anakin continued his rush towards the hurting Jedi, dashing through shrubbery and around thick and thin tree trunks until he fell to his knees in front of the older man.

“Obi-Wan?” he questioned softly.

The man lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, revealing unfocused, blue-gray orbs that were shining with anguish.

“Anakin?” he croaked as he came to see what was in front of him. _“_ Anakin! You’re back! You’re- _Stars_ _above_! You have to get out of here, young one!”

Anakin sighed inwardly. Obi-Wan asking him to run away or keep down or stay behind was starting to grate on his nerves. Where was he supposed to go anyway? He’d probably get lost in the woods and get eaten or something.

“He’s a danger to you,” Obi-Wan added through gritted teeth, as though he knew that Anakin was going to fight him on this. “There is a speeder-bike hidden in shrubbery a click to the East. _Please_ , find it and head back to Theed Palace.”

Anakin huffed. “You’re not getting rid of me,” he informed the Master, matter-of-factly. “Right after we just met, on the way to Coruscant from Tatooine, you told me a Padawan’s place was at his Master’s side. So, I’m staying right here.”

Obi-Wan stilled, his fingers pausing in their rub of his temples. “I - my younger self - he _chose_ you? You’re my- _his_ Padawan _?_ ” he asked, amazement flooding his features.

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “Yeah ‘course, didn’t you?”

“I-” he broke of, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth together as the pain became irrepressible.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked, even though he knew the man wasn’t. He just didn’t know what else to say, or what to do. Wondering if Qui-Gon could help he glanced back, but the older Jedi was still relentlessly fighting with the Sith. He felt strangely desperate, it wasn’t _his_ Obi-Wan but the man in front of him knew and understood him, he cared about him, and that was suddenly important. “Can I help?”

Anakin had sort of felt how his Obi-Wan was using the Force to calm Padmé. Maybe he could do that, maybe if… He raised his hands to the Master’s head and everything went weird.

His mouth hung open as he looked around, trying to make sense of the sudden quiet and he took in the blurry colored light that was everything. The air was a glittery, light gray mist, the trees and shrubs a soft, but dark, green. Qui-Gon’s silhouette was a shiny green-gray, kind of like the color of Master Yoda’s skin, while Palpatine and the horned creature were both a solid inky black.

Glancing at Obi-Wan he couldn’t help but smile. The warm white-gold light that reminded him of the Naboo sun fit with what he had felt around his teacher during their time together. For a moment, he wondered what color he was - then he caught sight of his hands.

The Padawan stared awestruck at the bright white light that shone from his skin. It was different to the others. It was… _blinding_.

Was this why they thought he was dangerous? He was as bright as… He glanced back at where he knew the fight was and froze. He was as light as Palpatine was dark.

_‘Young one.’_

Anakin started at the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice... In. His. Head! How did he do that?

Anakin felt the Master’s amusement in the back of his mind.

‘ _I don’t quite know how you entered my trance, but seeing as you are here, there may be a way you can help.’_

Wait. Did that mean he was in Obi-Wan’s head?

Stunned, Anakin just nodded, incapable of finding words to reply. He felt the man’s thanks and realized that _they_ must have a connection too... which was confirmed the very next moment when he found himself faced with it. Obi-Wan had pulled him somewhere new. The mist surrounding them had become a thick fog that hid everything except for Obi-Wan and he and the damaged, woven cord of light that connected them.

His end of the link was a loosely weaved plait just like the thin bracelets Kitster used to sell to travelers on Tatooine, while Obi-Wan’s was like the thick braids in Queen Amidala’s hair, tight and intricate. And where they met in the middle, the extra strands from Obi-Wan’s side pooled around his end of the braid sadly.

The desire to fix it burned in his stomach, but he didn’t know how and he didn’t want to make it worse. He had a feeling that this was what was making the Master’s head sore, and he feared what might happen if he accidentally broke the braid. Luckily Obi-Wan appeared to know what to do because his presence reached to the unwoven strands and, with a gentle touch, somehow brought them to life. In a blur of colorful light, they wound themselves tightly around the loose plait on his side of the link, and suddenly images (memories?) were flashing before his eyes.

Anakin watched, entranced, as another Obi-Wan, one who was younger than the Master but older than his teacher, taught another Anakin how to move with a lightsaber. He could feel the warmth and pride Obi-Wan felt when his student smoothly followed his steps.

He watched as an older Obi-Wan desperately ran through a ship until he found his Anakin curled up on the floor in a cell, battered and broken. He felt the Master’s worry and guilt as he waved a healing hand over the worst of the teenager’s injuries before picking him up and racing him out.

He watched as the other, older him recklessly charged into the fight with a different Sith. He could feel the Master’s horror and heart-breaking dread as lightning burst out of the Sith’s hands and Anakin was knocked out of the fight before it had begun.

He watched, feeling Obi-Wan’s love, pride and worry, as Anakin’s braid was cut (before it should have been?) by Master Yoda in a strange circular room.

He watched, feeling Obi-Wan’s stifled laughter, as his Anakin attempted to instruct a rebellious Ahsoka.

He watched as they poured over system maps, talking through and arguing their plans for the movements of the Jedi fleet. Obi-Wan felt stressed but... he was also content.

And, he watched as they fought together against a weird looking cyborg. They moved in perfect sync, almost as though they were both halves of one person. He felt Obi-Wan’s complete trust in the other Anakin… His faith that Anakin would be where he wasn’t, that the man had his back no matter what.

If it had been up to him, the Padawan would have stayed there, in that tranquil space, watching Obi-Wan’s memories until there were no more to see. But when he was gently tugged back into the real world, he understood why he couldn’t. It wasn’t exactly the safest place to be hanging about watching memories like they were the latest holo-drama.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said to him, giving him a smile. He was still rubbing his forehead with his hand but he looked better, his eyes clear of pain and there was a bit more color in his face.

“I’m not sure what I did,” admitted Anakin sheepishly. Though, whatever it was fixed his headache too.

“I’ll explain as soon as we are safe,” he promised, his eyes darting over to where Qui-Gon was fighting. “All of us.”

Anakin followed Obi-Wan’s gaze and noticed straight away that the older Jedi was now injured. His left arm was pressed into the his stomach which was limiting his movements. He looked distracted and tired, and a little clumsy. Worse, though, was that the fight looked to be an ‘everybody for themselves’ situation. The red creature wasn’t helping Qui-Gon at all. He wasn’t attacking the Jedi, but he wasn’t defending him either. He didn’t even seem to appreciate that they were attacking the same target!

“Not good,” Anakin murmured.

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed, then he dropped a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, in the exact same way _his_ Obi-Wan did. “Anakin-”

“You still want me to get the speeder-bike, don’t you?” Anakin sighed, making the Master’s eyebrows jump up in a mixture of amusement and surprise.

“It’s in that thicket,” Obi-Wan chuckled, pointing towards a denser part of the forest. “I followed Sidious here, but unfortunately I have no idea where he has left his.”

“We can all escape on one, can’t we?” Anakin asked, his brows furrowed.

The Master smirked at him. “It will be a squeeze, but yes. However, we can only guarantee a successful escape if the other speeder-bike is in our hands, or is inoperative.”

“Oh, I get it,” Anakin said, now contemplating the schematics of a speeder-bike and whether a well-aimed blaster shot would be able to take it down. “I think we’ll be okay, even if both Sith decide to follow.” He bit his lip and glanced back at the battle once again, noting that the creature was still fighting against Sidious, but not _with_ Qui-Gon. “Is the other being coming with us?”

“The Zabrak?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin nodded slowly. He sort of remembered his Obi-Wan talking about a Zabrak, and seeing as everyone else present was human, he guessed the red creature must be one.

“No. I believe Darth Maul has his own agenda,” the Master replied, shaking his head. He looked torn, like he regretted having to leave the Zabrak to face Sidious on his own but couldn’t think of another way of escaping.  

“What about you?” Anakin asked abruptly, thinking of his Obi-Wan’s willingness to sacrifice himself. “You’re coming too, right? You’re not going to be stupid?”

The Master rose an eyebrow, his eyes suddenly sparkling with curiosity.

“What exactly happened during your time in the future?” he asked slowly.

Anakin blanched and his eyes darted away from the Jedi Master as his mind was filled with recent memories. How was he going to tell the man that his Obi-Wan had been willing to sacrifice himself so that he could escape? How was he going to say that so many of his friends had been killed by his men because they escaped? And, how was he supposed to explain the chips in the Clone’s heads, and Padmé and the babies and how the ship was under attack and that he didn’t know if any of them were still alive!

“Later then,” the Jedi said emphatically, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Anakin nodded, his eyes still on the floor.

“To answer your question; yes, I am coming with you, but I am going to help Qui-Gon until you return.”

“But your head!” Anakin exclaimed, raising his gaze to meet the Master’s. Despite having subsided since the trance thing, he could still feel whispers of Obi-Wan’s pain travelling along the bond.

“I will be fine, Anakin. What’s left isn’t much worse than a minor headache,” he responded. Anakin pouted. It didn’t feel _minor._ “Though, I wouldn’t complain if you were quick about your task,” the Master added, possibly to appease him.

Anakin’s eyes widened and excitement raced through him when he realized that Obi-Wan didn’t just expect him to collect the speeder-bike, but was asking him to collect _them_ … To  _drive_ it and get them all out of there!

“That I can do!” he chirped, as he started off towards the dense spinney nearby. “Thanks for letting me fly!” he added happily, glancing over his shoulder at the Master. But when he caught sight of the Jedi’s face, it was apparent that it was the wrong thing to say.

Obi-Wan looked taken aback by the comment, as though it was the first time it had occurred to him that Anakin _shouldn’t_ be piloting a speeder-bike and he instantly regretted mentioning it. Before the Master could change his mind, he ducked behind some large trees and raced towards the thicket.

Getting through the tangle of thorny branches and packed tree trunks wasn’t exactly easy. He wasn’t sure how Obi-Wan had slipped through the small gaps but he guessed it was the reason for the tattered state of his robes. He had the advantage of his height - or lack of it - but the brittle twigs and rough bark were still tearing at his clothes and skin as he pushed through.

Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to find the speeder-bike. Giving it a quick once over he pushed it out of the shrubbery, following what he assumed was the path Obi-Wan took to get in. As soon as the trees began to thin out, he jumped on and started the engines. Then he pulled back on the accelerator and he launched forwards.

It took him seconds to adapt to the controls. It didn’t handle as well as his pod-racer, but it was easy to drive and it went a decent speed. It hardly took him any time to get back to the fight.

Anakin slowed as he approached, taking in the changes. Obi-Wan had re-joined, as he said he would, taking the place of Qui-Gon. The older Jedi Master was still standing near enough that he could launch back in at any time but far enough that he wasn’t a target. He looked exhausted and his arm was clearly bothering him. It was probably for the best that they were getting out of there. Even if it meant that they were leaving the Sith alive…

Anakin swallowed. Hopefully Palpatine wouldn’t react as badly as he did the last time Obi-Wan and he escaped.

“Ani!” Master Qui-Gon shouted, pulling his attention back to where it should be. Guiding the speeder-bike forwards, he pulled up beside the long-haired Jedi and gave him a wide grin.

“Need a lift?” he asked cheekily.

The Jedi chuckled and gave him a nod. “I’m glad you made it back safely,” he said warmly as he climbed on behind him. “I was worried.”

Anakin turned his head so he could look at the Jedi Master’s face. “Obi-Wan looked after me,” he replied. As much as he wanted to tell the man who had freed him that he had become a Padawan during his time away, he didn’t, sensing that it wasn’t a good idea. There would be time for explanations when they were safe. “I should probably return the favor,’ he added, nodding towards the other Obi-Wan who expertly ducked under the red ‘saber then raised his own to meet it on the back-swing.

“When you’re ready,” Qui-Gon concurred.

Anakin threw the bike forwards with plans to stop as soon as he was close enough for Obi-Wan to clamber on, but he quickly abandoned them when the Master shared his plans along their bond. Leaning to the right he swung around the battling Force-wielders in a wide arc, until he was facing south, then started heading forwards. As soon as he felt the bike dip as another person landed on the back he accelerated hard, letting his instincts guide him safely through the forest.

The wind whipped around them madly as he weaved skilfully between the tree trunks. He didn’t sense anyone following, so he concentrated on putting as much distance between him and the Sith as possible. He wondered for a moment if it was safe to return to Theed… He didn’t want to lead Maul or Palpatine back to Padmé! Then it occurred to him that something might have already happened to her and he sped up even more.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE _YOU_ ARE ALLOWING A NINE-YEAR-OLD TO FLY!” Qui-Gon shouted behind him, assumedly at Obi-Wan.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ADVOCATE FOR HIS SKILLS, MASTER! IF I RECALL CORRECTLY YOU ENTERED HIM IN A PODRACE AND BET ON HIM!” Obi-Wan countered. Anakin could hardly believe that this Obi-Wan was arguing on his behalf when his younger self had been so adamant that they follow the rules! This Obi-Wan’s Anakin really must have worn him down over the years… which didn’t make him as happy as he thought it would.

“HE’S DRIVING LIKE WE’RE IN A PODRACE! ANAKIN! SLOW DOWN!”

Anakin screwed up his face. “THIS ISN’T FAST!” he yelled back, at exactly the same time Obi-Wan did. He glanced back and flashed a grin at the Masters who both frowned.

“THAT IS NOT PERMISSION TO GO FASTER!” Obi-Wan added quickly.

Anakin grinned. “I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS!” he yelled in reply. Then he tuned them out, entirely focused on getting back to Theed - to Padmé - before the Sith did.

 


	12. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has been a long time coming but I am really happy with the way it turned out and I hope you all will be too :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, bookmarked and left kudos. I really appreciate (and cherish) the feedback.
> 
> And many thanks to my wonderful betas. I cannot say enough how much I appreciate the time and effort you put in to helping me with this story!

 

Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi just caught the sound of the ship’s hyperdrive firing over the high-pitched squealing of the newborn that had been hurriedly pressed into his arms. A small part of his brain told him that he should feel relieved, that they were safe from Palpatine and his Clones (for now) and that all would be well; but the rest of it was so overcome with thoughts and emotion that the barely-there reassurance offered him little comfort. Not when his heart and soul was screaming at him that everything had changed.

Not only here, in the future, but in the past as well because he couldn’t un-experience this. He couldn’t un-meet Anakin’s child (his Nephew? Grandchild? His (dare he think it) _family_?) He couldn’t un-feel the love and hope and fear he had for the extraordinary boy in his arms, or un-know that he would give up everything he knew to keep him safe. He couldn’t un-see that this child was just as chosen as his father and that to deny the Force, the galaxy, Anakin, and even his future self the chance to know this boy was cruel. Nor could he un-learn the way the Force sang when (all?) babies were born, or the selflessness of a Mother’s love.

It was amazing, the way Padmé had let go of everything that plagued her in order to bring her children safely into the galaxy. Her worries for Anakin, for the Senate and the wider galaxy, and for their lives were simply pushed aside as she focused on listening to and working with her body until the first of the two were born. The experience made him wonder about his own Mother who had (presumably) gone through this, then selflessly gave him up to the Jedi. Then Anakin’s Mother came to mind and suddenly it seemed so sad, and so unnecessary. Selfless love and attachment were polar opposites; families who had given up their children for something better were surely no threat.

And then Xanatos appeared in his mind’s eye and he cursed inwardly. Of course there would be one exception... although, if the rules hadn’t been so _absolute_ , would he have fallen? If he had been talking to his Father about his progress, about how much he enjoyed being a Jedi, would everything have been different? And if Xanatos had become a Knight... If Qui-Gon hadn’t lost him to the dark… Perhaps he would have wanted another Padawan; perhaps he would have _chosen_ Obi-Wan.

Blinking back tears he promised he would do whatever he could to ensure that the boy in his arms would know his family, and that if he returned to the past _his_ Anakin would be permitted to see his Mother whenever he wanted, even if he had to fight the Council... even if they had to leave.

“He’s incredible,” Obi-Wan told Padmé, managing to drag his watery eyes away from the child to give the remarkable woman a smile. He had instinctively moved closer to the top of the bed and now carefully held the child out so that she could see him. Tentatively reaching out, she gently brushed her fingers against the boy’s cheek and a smile blossomed on her pale and sweaty face. Then her hand dropped back to the beds railing and she let out a cry as yet another contraction tore through her body.

Obi-Wan was sympathetic. If he wasn’t so afraid of dropping the child that he gently pulled back against his chest, he would have, once again, offered her his hand to hold. He had accidently let in some of the woman’s acute pain when trying to soothe her earlier and all the nerves in his body were still on edge. While it was clearly worth it, the pain of childbirth was excruciating, easily worse than any wound or malady he had ever suffered from, and he was amazed at her ability to endure. He was also, quite frankly, astounded that the galaxy’s human population was as large as it was.

“Another push,” the medical droid told her, glancing up over the cylindrical screen that provided Padmé with privacy. Once again he thanked the Force that his young Padawan had the ability and wherewithal to fix the droid before he was swapped back. Obi-Wan would have done what he must, but he loathed to think about how the situation might have played out if he had been in charge of delivering the children.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Padmé and began sending soothing waves of the Force her way. It was all he could do to help relieve her pain as the storeroom was lacking medication suitable for childbirth.

The sound of the door hissing open snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to watch as Anakin - Knight Skywalker - flew inside so fast that he was a blur of brown and black silks (Was he wearing civilian tunics?) until he came to a sudden stop on Padmé’s other side.

“Anakin,” Padmé gasped, her face lighting up with relief, and her love for him shining brightly in her eyes.

“Padmé, I’m so sorry, I-“ he broke off when Padmé’s face twisted with pain. It startled him, but he clearly hadn’t completely forgotten his time with his Mother because instead of panicking, the young man simply leaned forward, cupped her face with his hands and rested his forehead against his hers, offering all his love and support.

Obi-Wan turned away, letting the couple have their moment. He dropped his gaze back to the babe in his arms, noting with a smile that the child had drifted off to sleep. But it faltered, just slightly, when he realized just how much the infant looked like his Padawan.

As relieved as he was that the Knight had made it back to Padmé before both twins were born, he couldn’t help but be saddened by the loss of _his_ Anakin. In a rather short amount of time he had grown used to having the youngling at his side, and as amazing and surreal as it was to be facing that boy’s older self (and his child!), he quietly wished it was _his_ Anakin that was racing into the room like a tornado. Ever since he had come face to face with Knight Skywalker in the corridor he had been concerned about the boy’s safety. He knew it was pointless and irrational, both Master Qui-Gon and his older self would do everything they could to keep the nine-year-old safe, but he found he couldn’t quite let go of his fear. After all, he wasn’t exactly sure what _his_ Anakin was returning to.

Suddenly the Force sang again and his smile grew anew at knowing that Padmé had delivered her second child safely.

Wanting to give her and Anakin as much privacy as he could, he didn’t look over straight away. He knew that the medical droid would want to check over the child as it did with the firstborn which would allow them a few minutes together before they would have to divide their attentions. Eventually, though, his gaze darted over to where the Medical droid was putting the second newborn into Anakin’s arms while informing him dutifully that the youngling was a girl. Tears welled in the Knight’s azure eyes as he looked down at the babe utterly awestruck.

“Leia,” Padmé suggested quietly as she reached to hold Anakin’s hand. The Knight smiled brightly and nodded, repeating it under his breath as he placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. The Force hummed with approval, surprising Anakin who glanced over it him.

“It seems that both of your children are meant for great things,” he told the Knight before glancing down at the boy in his arms. “Do you have a name for this little one?”

“Luke,” Anakin replied, looking at Padmé.

“Luke,” Padmé agreed with a grin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, young Luke,” Obi-Wan said earnestly to the sleeping newborn and the bond between Anakin and he vibrated with his pad- with the other Knight’s glee.

Obi-Wan studied the man, noting the way that love emanated from him, filling the room and no doubt the rest of the ship. The Force rang with the utter rightness of the moment. It was pleased that Anakin was there, that Padmé was there, it even seemed glad for his presence which he wasn’t quite sure how to interpret... But it did make him wonder what would have occurred if the exchange had never happened.

Would this ever have come to pass? Anakin certainly appeared to be in an awful state in the last memory he had shared and Obi-Wan knew that the Knight hadn’t told Master Kenobi about Padmé-

“Don’t ruin the moment, Obi-Wan,” Anakin sighed, interrupting his thoughts. “Not yet,” he added in a whisper.

Obi-Wan blinked, his gaze lifting to find Anakin passing his second child to Padmé who was now propped up on the bed with numerous pillows behind her. He was distracted by the way she lit up with joy and wonder as her gaze settled on the infant’s face and it took a minute for him to remember that Anakin had spoken. Quickly, he checked his mental shields, his brow furrowing upon finding they hadn’t slipped.

“I could see it in your face,” Anakin explained, only briefly glancing away from Padmé. He didn’t look bothered… A little exasperated, but not even the slightest bit upset.

“Oh- I- I’m sorry,” he offered, unsure of how to respond. He had known the moment that Anakin arrived back that it was going to be somewhat awkward, because, well, how could it not be? The man was an older version of his new Padawan and he was a younger version of Anakin’s former Master.

It was a truly strange situation and he wasn’t exactly sure how it was going to work. Based on the memories he had seen, and his own experience with _his_ Anakin’s strength of will, he knew that negotiating with the man was going to be a nightmare. Anakin was undoubtedly more experienced despite the similarity in age and rank, and the Knight _knew_ him… possibly better than he currently knew himself. The only thing he had going for him was the respect he was being automatically afforded because his future self, the one that lived in this timeline, was some sort of super Jedi Master that had been able to hold his own against the supernova of a Knight.

Anakin shook his head fondly. “I know it’s probably inevitable, but I’d appreciate it if you could focus on the here and now for just a little longer, _Master,_ ” he replied with a smirk.

A half smile grew on Obi-Wan's lips and he quirked an eyebrow. So perhaps he had did have another advantage. “I’m not sure our current situation allows for ignorance of the past, or the future, _Padawan,_ ” he countered, looking pointedly down at the youngling in _his_ arms. “Not when both are in the room.”

Padmé laughed softly, though her attention was split between their conversation and helping the baby in her arms to feed. Slowly, he realized what that meant, and while she didn’t seem bothered about shedding what was left of her clothing in his presence, he quickly looked away, feeling as though the two of them had learnt more than enough about each other over the past few hours.

“Point,” Anakin conceded, half-heartedly feigning resentment. The Knight was clearly far too happy to actually pull off any negativity. His Force presence was vibrating with the sheer joy he felt at being a father, at being home with the woman he loved. Hidden beneath that was a deep longing for _his_ Obi-Wan, as well as relief which seemed to have to do with his presence, though he couldn’t understand why.

He couldn’t think of another place he, or his older self, would rather be.

Unfortunately, he could think of other places he should be. With a soft, wistful sigh, he walked around the bed to where Anakin was and gently put Luke into his arms. Logic dictated that they couldn’t be there forever, no matter how wonderful it was, and while Anakin certainly needed to spend some time in the here and now, there was no reason that he and the others couldn’t start making some decisions about the future. Besides, he had to check in on the younglings and he wanted to make time to speak to Cody. The rushed words they shared when Obi-Wan had helped load him into the speeder hadn’t been enough to chase away the guilt that was slowly consuming the man’s sanity.

He also needed to eat and shower, and he really should find some time to meditate on everything that had occurred.

“You don’t have to go!” Anakin exclaimed suddenly, when he realized what Obi-Wan was planning.

“I know, Anakin. But a lot has happened, and there are others who require my focus,” he replied softly as he picked up a chair at Padmé’s beside and took it around to where Anakin stood. Placing it on the ground, he gently pressed it into the back of Anakin’s legs urging the tall Knight to sit down. “Besides, I think you two need some time together.” _You have a lot to talk about_ , he didn’t say.

“I-," Anakin started, but seemed to think better of it because he stopped and sighed. "Okay, but please- please make sure I am read in before you make any decisions. I want in- I want to help bring Palpatine down and I want to do it as soon as possible.”

“What? No, Anakin! You only just got back!” Padmé cried, her head snapping up to look at the Knight. Her disbelief and desperation began ebbing into the Force and he noted that both babies startled. It seemed that the Anakin’s second was Force-Sensitive as well.

The Knight gently pulled his son closer into his chest. “I know, Padmé, and I am so sorry but it’s- it’s my duty… possibly even my destiny, and I don’t want _him_ to exist in a galaxy that is home to my children.”

“What if we lose you? What if he kills- defeats you?” she asked, her distress clear in her tones. “Surely it would be better to wait until we know more?”

“How long do we wait for? How many more people he will enslave, hurt and murder while we wait for a perfect time that may never come?” Anakin argued intensely.

Padmé frowned, then turned and looked over at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow. It took a moment until he gathered that she expected him to back her up. “Um- I-“ he began, wishing that he had managed to escape earlier. Thankfully he was saved by Anakin who cut him off before he had a chance to speak.

“Don’t pick on him! Not when you know I’m right! _Force,_  Padmé! How many people did you watch suffer due to delayed bills in the Senate!” he almost yelled, causing the baby in his arms to whimper. It made Anakin start and, all of a sudden, his anger vanished. “When we agreed to be together we both promised that it wouldn’t disrupt our duty,“ he continued softly, breaking off regretfully as the words obviously brought home how young and foolish they had been. “It was stupid, I know that now. We should have waited until we were both done with our duties, or have let each other go like Satine and Obi-Wan, but we didn’t… we were selfish.”

Obi-Wan sat bolt upright at the casual mention of him and Satine, and he felt his face begin to heat as a blush spread from his cheeks. “The Duchess and I are just friends, Anakin,” he blurted, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from Padmé and a scoff from the Knight.

“Sure, just like Padmé and I are _just_ _friends_ ,” Anakin teased.

Horrified, Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands, but not before he saw the humor fade from the other Knight’s face.

“Padmé I-,” Anakin continued gently, “I learned a lot about myself while I was in the past and I don’t want to be selfish this time. I - we - can’t afford to be, not with so much at stake.”

Sliding his hands down to cover his nose and mouth, Obi-Wan watched as Padmé closed her eyes briefly, then nodded, granting Anakin the point. “I understand, I do, Ani, but please be honest, are you two even strong enough to fight him? No offense Obi-Wan, but you aren’t Master Kenobi,” she replied, adjusting her blanket to hide her bare skin as she shifted a now sleeping Leia.

“I am acutely aware, thank you,” he muttered after dropping his hands into his lap. He glanced at Anakin, silently hoping the other Knight would be able to answer affirmatively because he wasn’t entirely sure what they would do if he couldn’t.

“Based on my midichlorian count, and that ancient prophecy that everyone has been talking about since I was nine, I am supposed to be strong enough on my own,” Anakin pointed out, “but it would be kind of stupid not to ask for and take whatever help we can get.” The Knight turned to look at him. “And even if you aren’t Master Kenobi, I will need you there, Obi-Wan. I’m pretty sure I’ll fail without you.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. As concerning as it was, he felt the same.

“And who exactly do you plan to take with you?” Padmé asked quietly.

“Whichever Councillors volunteer, I guess,” Anakin answered, eyeing Padmé with a puzzled expression on his face.

Obi-Wan winced, once again wishing he had managed to get out while he had the chance. He had been hoping to delay this talk.

Padmé’s hand rose to cover her mouth. “Oh Ani, I didn’t realize…” she trailed off.

“Realize what?” he asked looking between them. Padmé looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. It was his story to tell.

Obi-Wan took in a breath. “Anakin, you asked me not to spoil the moment, and I can assure you that this will,” he stated matter-of-factly. “If you want this time with your family then I would advise you to wait.”

Anakin considered this for a few minutes before shaking his head. “I need to know, Obi-Wan.”

Accepting that he was no longer leaving, Obi-Wan shuffled back so he could sit down on the edge of the empty bed behind him. He was exhausted, despite his sleep, and as glad as he was that Anakin was being honest (because it had obviously been an issue of theirs), he wished that the man had also learned some patience during his trip to the past.

“When you returned you asked me why the Force was so dark,” Obi-Wan began, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “The question you should have asked is why is it void of light? Where were -are- the bright, powerful presences that are always present when one is so close to Coruscant…”

Anakin froze and a whispered “no” escaped his lips.

“Palpatine ordered the Clones to exterminate the Jedi and proceeded to take over the Senate. He has named himself Emperor and the Republic is now his new Empire,” Obi-Wan explained quietly.

Anakin blanched. “So that’s why the Clones were attacking us! But- but how?” he croaked. “The Clones were loyal… I know they weren’t always treated… but they loved the Jedi. I can’t- they wouldn’t turn on us like that!”

“The 501st and the 212th marched on the Temple, Ani,” Padmé said softly.

“No- No! They wouldn’t! My men – our men – are good people!” Anakin cried, anguished.

“Just like the Chancellor is a good man?” Padmé questioned. Anakin reacted like he had been slapped, but Obi-Wan could tell that Padmé hadn’t meant to hurt him. It seemed to him that she just wanted him to see that he wasn’t omniscient. One could never really know what others were thinking, after all… But, regarding the clones, she was wrong.

“He may have been a poor judge of character in the past, but he is right about the Clones. They had no choice. There is some sort of chip in their heads that suppresses their will. Palpatine gave the order and they had to follow it.”

Padmé’s head whipped around to look at him, mortified by the revelation. But her reaction was nothing compared to Anakin’s.

The Jedi Knight’s blue eyes flashed and suddenly guilt and anger and horror and _hate_ gushed down their bond like someone was dumping liquid into a full cup and it was spilling over the sides in a rush. The sheer amount of it, so much more than he had felt when Anakin had first arrived back, was overwhelming and he didn’t know what to do with it. He tried to release it… but how was he supposed to accept and let go of emotion that wasn’t his?

“Anakin-“ he tried, but he was ignored.

“No- no- kark- no!” the Knight stammered, his gaze dropping to the baby that was wriggling in his arms. “Fives,” he gasped, a shudder travelling though his body, “He tried to warn me and… I told him that the Chancellor wasn’t capable- Kriffing- I should- I should have believed him!” he choked out.

“Anakin-“ Obi-Wan tried again, his fingers finding his temples. Anakin’s emotion was so intense, so _loud_ , it hurt. He tried throwing a few extra layers on his shields, but it didn’t seem to help… the noise was so new to him. The bond he shared with Qui-Gon was always so quiet…

“He told me they had a kill order, Force I even saw Tups! I- If I had just listened!”

“Oh Ani, you’re only human, we all make mistakes.”

Anakin stilled. “That’s what you said after-“ he croaked, freeing a hand so he could cover his face with it.

More guilt crashed over Obi-Wan and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. What had Anakin done? Why was he carrying all this around with him? Hadn’t Master Kenobi taught the Knight to let go? Stars above-

“ANAKIN! STOP!” Obi-Wan yelled, stunning the young man. “My shields don’t block the bond and I can’t- _Kark -_ How do you think with all that in your head?!”

Silence followed and he basked in the reprieve he was given while Anakin slowly processed what was said, and then he felt the Knight raise a set of complex shields between them, shielding Obi-Wan from his emotions.

He let out a relieved sigh as he massaged his throbbing temples, trying to keep yesterday’s headache (which had returned with a vengeance after Anakin swapped back) from getting any worse.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before,” Padmé muttered, and Obi-Wan nearly laughed at the incredulous look that Anakin gave her. Padmé shrugged at him then motioned towards Luke, who had been disturbed by Anakin’s upset, and the two carefully swapped the babies so that Padmé could settle and feed the boy.

“It seems I failed to teach you to let go.”

Anakin groaned. “You tried, you’re still trying-“ he started, only realizing his mistake when Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Look- I know _how,_ but it- letting go of my emotion… of my attachments - it feels like I’m giving up of a part of myself. And for all I know that I need to do it, I hate it.”

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed and he eyed the other knight pensively. “Honestly, I’ve always found attachments far more difficult to let go of than emotion,” he admitted quietly. His outward appearance had been schooled into the epitome of calm, but inside he was reeling at revealing such a well-guarded secret. One that had been the focus of many meditation sessions. One that he often berated himself for having. But now it seemed pointless to keep it. Anakin clearly needed to know that he wasn’t the only one who struggled.

Anakin’s jaw dropped open which made him roll his eyes.

“Oh for goodness sakes, Anakin, the bond you _still_ share with your Master - the one that now joins us! - should be proof enough that I am quite capable of attachment… And that’s why I find it intriguing that you don’t separate the two, like I do. Surely when you are duelling you let go of your emotion…”

“Sometimes,” Anakin replied, still staring at him like he had just told him the Chancellor was a Sith Lord. “If you’re- If my Obi-Wan or Ahsoka is with me, I make the effort. If not, I- I feel more than I should.”

“Feel more than you should?” Obi-Wan repeated, surprised. Surely Anakin didn’t think he had to deny all feelings to be a Jedi. “Anakin, you are aware that there is nothing wrong with having emotions?” he quizzed, curiously.

Anakin frowned as he considered the question. “I- But if we don’t let go we end up like I am right now, standing on the precipice between the dark and light.”

Obi-Wan pondered the answer, studying the Knight opposite him both in and out the Force. “So I – Master Kenobi – lets go of everything? He is constantly neutral in his dealings with you, with everyone?”

“No,” Anakin answered slowly, discernibly seeking the lesson. Obi-Wan’s lips quirked into a smile when he recognized that this was because his and Master Kenobi’s teaching style was one and the same. “No, but that’s, I mean that I feel more anger and fear than I should.

“I’ve never been angry at you?” he asked, almost laughing with disbelief.

“No, well, not for long…”

“Because I let it go.”

“Yeah. Oh. _Oh…_ ”

“Anakin, I know what it says in the Code, but emotion isn’t wrong. You are not failing as a Jedi if you f _eel_ anger or fear or love, it’s when you hold it so close that it dominates your thoughts and decisions, when it destroys your peace, that it is inauspicious. No one can think rationally when overcome with emotion, and as Jedi, letting our feelings lead us completely is dangerous. We help solve problems on a planetary and galactic scale – if we allow people to manipulate us, or make mistakes because we are thinking with our heart instead of our head, the consequences can be disastrous. Not only that, but we are essentially weapons, Anakin, if we don’t let go when everything becomes too much, we could lose the ability to stop ourselves from hurting others…”

“And then we fall,” Anakin finished, as he turned to look into Padmé’s dark eyes. Anakin’s shields were now locked down tight, but guilt was emanating from Padmé and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think that the pairing might not have been all that healthy in the past. But then, how could it have been? From the very beginning it was tainted by deceit.

“Not always… but it is a dangerous path,” Obi-Wan replied solemnly.

Shame clouded Anakin’s expression and his gaze dropped to Leia who had at some point, wrapped her tiny hand around the nearest of his fingers that rested atop of the blanket that Padmé had swaddled her in. “It took a trip to the past for me to work that out,” he sighed ruefully. “I always knew I wasn’t the perfect Jedi... I just didn’t realize how close to the edge I was. I’m still not... _balanced_. But I am working on it.”

Padmé groaned, exasperated, drawing their notice. She had pulled a sheet around her in a makeshift shirt and was holding Luke upright, his tummy pressed into her chest and his head carefully supported by her hand as she gently patted his back, attempting to burp him. It would have been an endearing sight, if she didn’t look so infuriated.

“Do you ever address what’s causing the emotion in the first place?” she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded “That is why we meditate,” he explained confidently. He didn’t feel he needed to mention how it was only recently that he had sought and found true peace while communing with the Force himself.

Padmé stared at him for a moment. “And what if it doesn’t work? Do you speak to one another, to a mind healer? Because, let’s face it, your issues aren’t exactly minor! You uh - Master Kenobi and Anakin – are Generals in a galaxy-wide war and I know you have both been witness to some horrendous scenes. You have led thousands of men to their deaths, been too late to save people you care about… Surely you don’t expect to heal the scars on your souls by simply meditating.”

Obi-Wan peeked at Anakin who was obviously avoiding getting involved. He couldn’t really blame him, her loaded glare was almost as frightening as the Duchess of Mandalore’s!

At the thought of Satine, he found himself distracted by Anakin’s earlier implications. Ducking his head in order to hide his heating cheeks, he quietly wondered how Anakin had come to know about the Duchess. Had Master Obi-Wan told Anakin about his time on Mandalore, or had the Duchess and he reunited, giving Anakin the opportunity to _see_ the lov- feelings that they had for one another?

“You are both only human,” Padme reiterated, simultaneously interrupting his thoughts and making Anakin wince again. Obi-Wan was extremely curious as to why Anakin didn’t appreciate the phrase, but decided not to ask. Not now, anyway.

“I suppose I- I agree that the Order could provide other ways to help us deal with the atrocities we face during our missions. I know a number of Jedi who would benefit greatly from speaking to a mind healer which, I should say, the Order do have on staff though they rarely foster their use. But, you are underestimating how effective meditation can be as a tool for both letting go of emotion, and working through anxieties. Especially for Jedi,” he told her.

Padmé frowned and scrutinized Anakin. “I’ve never seen you meditate.”

Anakin cringed. “That’s because I’m not very good at it,” he admitted honestly.

“Oh, Ani…”

“I can help you,” Obi-Wan offered. “We won’t have time to work through everything, but the more balanced you are before we race off to face the Sith Master the better.”

“I would appreciate it… but honestly, Obi-Wan, I’ll be okay as long as you are with me,” Anakin told him, matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth together dubiously behind his smile. He was quietly concerned by the amount of faith Anakin was placing in him. His feelings and the Force might agree, but Padmé’s earlier point played on his mind. He was not Master Kenobi. He had no experience fighting Sith and very little tempering Anakin. Surely he would just be a hindrance… Still, perhaps he could be of some help if they teamed up with the Jedi who managed to escape…

“There were survivors; I’m sure of it,” Obi-Wan declared suddenly, remembering that he hadn’t yet had a chance to reveal that fact to the Knight.

Anakin glanced up at him, hopeful.

“I don’t think the timing was exactly what Palpatine hoped for. I think my Anakin and I forced his hand. The attack was… _effective_ but it- it could have been far worse,” he muttered, his heart aching painfully and his stomach twisting as the memories of the Temple hangar flashed before his eyes.

“Effective?” Anakin repeated, as whatever color was left in his face quickly drained away.

Obi-Wan flinched. “Horrific,” he amended in barely more than a whisper, sadness infusing in his tenor and he supposed that Anakin would be able to feel it crashing against the shields that he had erected between them. “But I’m certain that some managed to escape. There was a big group with Master Yoda... and Master Windu went back in to aid those still alive. I can’t really imagine the soldiers managing to take either of them down.”

“How do we get in contact with the survivors?” Padmé asked quietly. Luke had at some point fallen asleep and was now pulled close to Padmé’s chest, swaddled tightly in a blanket. His Force presence sang with contentedness and Obi-Wan allowed himself a moment to enjoy the company of the bright light that was Anakin’s son.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said softly, pulling him out of the light meditation he had mindlessly slipped into. The Knight was, for some unknown reason, grinning at him knowingly, which made him worry.

“Sorry,” he muttered, as he tried to recall Padmé’s question.

“How do we contact the survivors?” she repeated.

“There is an emergency frequency, if we are _all_ in agreement then I will contact them. There is, of course, a chance that it has been intercepted and I will not put lives of those on board at risk without consent from each individual.”

Padmé looked pleased and Anakin agreed with a rushed, “Yeah, okay, that’s fair,” then, after a beat, “We had better let you go then,” he said with a pained smile.

Obi-Wan chuckled at the play on words. “There is certainly plenty to do. I- I’ll return once I’m done… If you want to speak more.”

Anakin nodded quickly. “There's a lot I need to tell you before you return…” he trailed off. “Speaking of attachment, and needing to know things... I guess you’ve figured out by now that Master Qui-Gon didn’t make it in this timeline?”

Obi-Wan carefully reinforced his shields as he silently panicked behind them. “I have been informed, yes,” he responded, trying to sound indifferent. “Did he? Is he…?”

Anakin gave him an odd smile, one that suggested he might have learned some things he didn’t expect about Obi-Wan’s Master while he was in the past, before he replied with, “He’s alive, Obi-Wan.”

The auburn-haired Knight let out a sigh as his relief loosened the knots in his heart and stomach. For all it complicated things with _his_ Anakin, he was glad that his Master hadn’t died at the hands of the Sith. While they weren’t on the best of terms after the elder man spoke out of turn in the Council Chambers, the man was _his_ Master and he was certain they would have come to an accord (of some sort) after the mission on Naboo ended. Finding peace where there was very little was something they were good at, after all.

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said earnestly.

“It means you- you don’t have to train me!” Anakin blurted out, his voice wavering.

Obi-Wan decided not to bother to hide how much that hurt.

“Not because I don’t want you!” Anakin backpedalled hurriedly. “But you never got the chance to _choose_ , and because I am- I’m a _burden_ , Obi-Wan! Training me is _difficult!”_

“Anything worth doing is, Anakin!” he exclaimed loudly. The noise startled Leia and her soft cry was all it took to make him take in a deep breath and let go. He knew Anakin meant well and, well... “It’s irrelevant anyway,” he said to both the Knight and himself as he rose from his seat on the bed, deciding it was past time to take his leave.

“What? Why?”

“Because I chose you, Anakin, you’re already my Padawan.”

Anakin blinked at that, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to form a response. Finally, he managed to croak out, "What?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and gave Anakin’s shoulder a light squeeze before walking out of the room, leaving an amused Padme and an utterly flabbergasted Anakin behind him.

 

* * *

 

Master Obi-Wan was glad to clamber off the speeder-bike when they arrived back at Theed Palace. While young Anakin wasn’t yet quite as daring as his former Padawan, Qui-Gon wasn’t wrong when he claimed the youngling flew like a seasoned pod-racer, and the time-traveling Jedi was relieved to have his feet back on the ground.

“We need to find Padmé,” Anakin barked hurriedly as he jumped off the bike after Qui-Gon. He was clearly worried for the young Queen which made Obi-Wan wonder, for the second time, how much the youngling had learned during his time in the future. He knew he needed to talk to the boy about what happened, if not to satisfy his own niggling curiosity, then to help this Anakin understand that the future is always in motion and that what occurred might not come to pass. He also wanted him to know that if Padmé was what he wanted in his future, then perhaps a different path would suit him better.

Anakin’s plea also had him contemplating whether speaking with Padmé was the best course of action. The young Queen was an ally, yes, but she was also (currently at least) a protégé and supporter of the Chancellor and he doubted that she would believe them if they tried to convince her that the outwardly kind and caring man was a Sith. If not for his Anakin’s revelation about the battle with Dooku, combined with the Council’s suspicions that the Sith Master was high in the Senate, and the headaches he had whenever he visited the Chancellor since Zigoola, he himself would not have made the connection. But, they had no other allies on the planet and the woman – no _girl –_ was both reasonable and intelligent. She would, at the very least, listen to their story which might make her err on the side of caution when dealing with Palpatine. And if the absolute worst came to pass, that pause might just save the timeline.

“Wait. We need to discuss this,” Qui-Gon called out to the boy who was already scurrying towards the entrance to the Palace.

Stopping abruptly, Anakin turned to look up at the towering Master. “Why?” he questioned petulantly.

Obi-Wan caught the slight slip of Qui-Gon’s mask as he met Anakin’s impatience, and impudence, for the first time. Clearly the boy’s trip to the future had cured him of the Jedi-worship that had made him idolize Obi-Wan’s former Master. He, obviously, no longer saw any reason not to challenge the man’s word which caught Qui-Gon off-guard. He was not used to being contested by his charges. Not since New Apsolon.

“Because finding the Queen may not be the best course of action,” Qui-Gon advised Anakin, his usual calm countenance quickly returning.

Anakin scowled, evidently not satisfied with the answer and Obi-Wan had to hide his smile behind his hand. It was about time (from his point of view at least) that his Master saw the boy, instead of the prophecy.

“But what if we get there too late and he hurts her!?”Anakin argued stubbornly, then he spun to face him. “Obi-Wan! Please! We have to help her!”

Obi-Wan blinked. He hadn’t expected to be dragged into the disagreement by Anakin and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. Especially when both the boy and his former Master looked as though they expected his support. Humming softly and slipping his hand down to stroke his beard he considered his options.

Unfortunately, he sensed there wasn’t much they could do about Palpatine until the Council arrived, and while he could feel them approaching, they hadn’t yet breached the planet’s atmosphere. The Sith was too strong to fight one to one but he wasn’t invincible. They might have already brought him down if his Anakin hadn’t been so unbalanced and they were able to fight as a team. Or if the second exchange hadn’t torn his and Anakin’s bond apart, taking him out of the fight. Or if Qui-Gon hadn’t been wounded, or even if Maul had been willing to work with them…

Obi-Wan shook his head. There was no point in contemplating the what-ifs when he should be focusing on the here and now.

Glancing between them, he decided to abate Anakin’s fears. For all he knew it was the Force that was leading the boy towards Padmé and he had learned the hard way what not listening to Anakin’s visions meant. Besides, it would give him time to talk to Anakin about what had happened in the future. The severe anxiety and flash of pain that Obi-Wan had detected along their bond when he had mentioned it earlier had him worried. What was waiting for him back in his time? What had _his_ Anakin returned to?

“Perhaps we should split up for a time,” Obi-Wan suggested judiciously as he pointedly eyed his Master’s wounded arm. “You should have that seen to, and in the meantime, we can check in on the Queen.”

Qui-Gon frowned. “You believe separating is wise?”

“I don’t sense any imminent danger and I think it’s reasonable to assume that the Chancellor would not risk revealing his true self here,” Obi-Wan answered confidently, earning a reluctant nod from his old Master. He assumed that meant the man was suffering more pain than he was letting on. Qui-Gon was about as good at submitting to healers as he was. “We can meet back at the rooms we were given. I will make sure the bond is open so you can find us.”

“Be cautious, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon warned, “and stay close to Obi-Wan, Ani.”

“I will,” Anakin promised. The way he was bouncing on his toes, ever restless, made Obi-Wan smile reminiscently. He never did learn to still.

“Come along then,” Obi-Wan instructed after sharing a look with his old Master. Then he walked briskly through the gates and into the sprawling Palace Courtyard with the youth at his side.

The Master had to stifle a chuckle when he realized that the boy was almost running to keep up with him. Slowing politely, he gave Anakin a smile when the boy pouted at him. “Don’t fret, young one, if you are even a little like my Anakin, it won’t be long until it’s I that is racing after you,” he admitted fondly.

Anakin smiled back shyly. “Rex said we’re like brothers.”

Obi-Wan looked at the boy pensively, a soft smile on his lips. “He wasn’t wrong. More than, in some ways, exactly like in others,” he replied honestly while wondering what other insight that Rex might have given the time-travelling youth.

“He said you both – mainly me – had secrets though,” Anakin blurted, almost as thoughhe had heard the Master’s silent question, “and that sometimes I – he – hurts you and _I_ don’t want to do that because you – my Obi-Wan – have been really nice to me and you offered… You saved me and stayed with me and I think you kind of like me because of who I am instead of the Force thing even though I’m… well Mom says I can be kind of a handful sometimes.”

“I do like you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, amused. Although, as he considered the boy’s words, the amusement was quickly replaced with curiosity. “Saved you from what? And what did I offer?”

Anakin’s gaze dropped to his feet. “Palpatine, and you offered your life for my freedom. I still don’t really know why. It happened right after we got there. Before then I sort of thought you didn’t like me.”

Obi-Wan sighed sadly and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, stopping them both, and dropped to one knee so that they were eye level. “Anakin, I’m sorry I was impatient with you during the trip back to Naboo. I was jealous of you, then, because my Master was so ready to let me go in order to train you. I felt as though… I felt as though I was being...” he closed his eyes and swallowed, “thrown away and I took those insecurities out on you, which was not at all fair of me,” he confessed regretfully.

Anakin’s let out a quiet ‘oh’ and understanding flashed in his eyes. “I didn’t know,” he said quietly.

“I’m aware, Anakin,” Obi-Wan responded with a sad smile. That was partly why he was telling him now, because he hadn’t spoken of it until they came here, and his Anakin, who somehow seemed to have known, hadn’t ever broached the subject with him. “I regret much about the start that my Anakin and I had, and I am glad that yours seems to have been somewhat better. I take it that Palpatine didn’t take me up on my offer?”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “No! I mean – you’ve got it wrong. He did! He wanted you to be his apprentice. But that would have been like being a slave and I wasn’t going to let you do that for me! I told you – him – and Palpatine that I wasn’t going to let you go. Luckily, we got the chance to escape and you took it. We got to Master WIndu… but everything went really bad then.”

Obi-Wan gaped at Anakin. The irony of Palpatine wanting him was sickening, terrifying and almost laughable, Anakin not letting him go was revealing and he was very concerned about what ‘everything went really bad’ meant. It once again had him worrying about what his Anakin was returning to.

“Will you tell me?” Obi-Wan inquired softly, knowing that the boy hadn’t wanted to speak of it earlier.

“Yeah, but can we check on Padmé first?”

Obi-Wan smirked knowingly. “Of course.”

The Master and young Padawan both adjusted their stride so that they could walk in step with each other as they made their way to the huge doors, and then inside into the grand halls. They instinctively headed in the direction where they could sense the light presence of the queen but were stopped before they reached her by a group of her guards.

“We were hoping to speak with her Highness,” Obi-Wan informed them respectfully.

“The Queen is busy at the moment,” one informed them, the red-brown leather armor creaking as he squared his shoulders. The answer was a lie and the way he was posturing himself made the beginnings of a bad feeling coil in Obi-wan’s stomach. Something was wrong. “She has instructed us to escort you to one of the meeting rooms, and she will be with you as soon as possible.”

“Can you tell her to be careful of the Chancellor!” Anakin yelled suddenly. It made the guards freeze and the feeling in his gut became stronger.

“Anakin-“ he started, but was cut off.

“Why is that?” the guard, who must have been in charge, snapped warily.

“Because he’s really dan-“

“Because all is not as it seems,” Obi-Wan interjected loudly, holding the guard’s suspicious look with one of his own. He could feel how much his interruption upset the boy, but there were times to be curt and times to be diplomatic and they couldn’t make accusations about the Chancellor without any evidence. Furthermore, he couldn’t be sure where the guards’ loyalties lay. “But we are happy to wait and tell her highness ourselves,” he added mildly, making sure the guards knew that Anakin and he would comply. If it looked as though they were going to resist they might just take his lightsaber and he’d rather not lose his weapon if he could avoid it.

The guard eyed him distrustfully before he gave a small nod of his head and indicated that they should follow.

“Are we prisoners?” Anakin whispered to him out of the side of his mouth. He motioned towards the guards who had found positions around them, two on either side, the one leading in front and one trailing just behind.

Obi-Wan chose not reply with words. While he suspected that the answer was ‘yes’ and had already begun to conjecture as to why, he was hesitant to let the guards know. So, instead, he sent an affirmative along their bond and then a gentle request for patience.

Anakin looked surprised at first, which made perfect sense. His younger self and the boy had not had enough time to develop their bond into what his Anakin and he had created. Then his face flickered between acknowledgement and excitement. The exuberance made Obi-Wan’s heart swell as he recalled his own Anakin’s early years… then it broke when it occurred to him that he had been the one to train it out of him.

“This is the one,” the guard that had spoken earlier said, interrupting his thoughts. He typed a code into the pad by the door and it hissed as it opened and they were ushered inside. Obi-Wan scanned the rectangular room carefully, taking in the empty bookshelf that was fixed to the wall, the large durasteel table setting in the middle of the room and the cabinet that were hard against the right wall. There were no windows, and there was only one entry. “Take a seat. The Queen will be with you shortly.”

All four guards vacated the room briskly, clearly attempting to create the illusion that they were guests. Only, he could feel them lingering outside the door and this was not a guest room.

“We really are prisoners, aren’t we,” Anakin sighed, looking somewhat resigned. “Does bad stuff always happen to us?”

Obi-Wan snorted. “We have faced many challenges together, Anakin,” he replied honestly. “The life of a Jedi is not an easy one.”

Anakin bit his lip and he seemed lost in memories for a short time before he whispered, “Master Qui-Gon told me that too.”

“Anakin, what you’ve seen is only one of many possible futures. You don’t have to walk the same path as my Anakin.”

“But, what about the prophecy thing. And what about you? I mean, my Obi-Wan? I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

Obi-Wan gave him a pained smile. “You can’t make choices about your future based on how it might affect others. You have to do what feels right in here,” he told the boy softly as he pressed two fingers into the left side of his chest.

It wasn’t guidance he would have given before; but after speaking with his Anakin, he knew it was what the boy needed to hear. It was the advice that the Padawan who fought for Melida/Daan would have given, not the words of a young bereft Knight who was trying to be everything and more than his Master was. But it was quite obvious now, that that was how he had failed his Anakin. If the Force had wanted the Maverick for its Chosen One, it would have taken this chance to pair them instead of creating a fledgling bond between Knight Kenobi and young Anakin.

Obi-Wan sighed regretfully. He had spent his life trying to be his Master. Trying to emulate his Master’s teachings. Trying to be the best Jedi he could be… which, it seemed, wasn’t what the Force had wanted for Anakin at all. It wanted the passionate, righteous, and easily-attached boy who trusted the Force unwaveringly. The one whom he had spent his life hiding behind a fortress of shields, because he, like everyone else, had deemed him unworthy.

“And it might just be for the best, for both of us” he added honestly before rising and turning away. He closed his eyes for a moment and let go, knowing he needed to focus. If nothing else, he needed to get Anakin out of the room.

Scanning the space again, he moved so that he was at the back wall and he gently tapped it with his knuckle. He frowned at the dull sound, then he glanced back at the door taking in the thickness. Solid walls and thick doors did not allow for airflow, so there had to be a vent somewhere.

“You think Obi-Wan will leave with me…” Anakin guessed.

Obi-Wan paused in his search to look back at the boy. “I cannot be sure, but I suspect so, yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my Padawan. I would _never_ abandon you, Anakin.”

“Why?”

Obi-Wan took in a breath trying to stop the lingering heartache from traveling down their bond. “Because I know what that feels like.”

“Oh.”

He forced a smile, then went back to inspecting the walls. He had a feeling the vent was behind one of the pieces of furniture. The question was whether or not it was large enough for a person to fit into.

“I think there might be a way- Oomph!” Both his thoughts and his focus were lost when Anakin slammed into him and a tidal wave of regret, fear, misery, and sorrow crashed along their bond.

“Anakin?”

“I can’t! I can’t tell you about the future. You’re already so sad! I don’t want to hurt you anymore!” he sobbed miserably against his chest.

Obi-Wan rested his hands on the boys slim shoulders. “Oh young one, I’m going to have to face whatever has happened at some point,” he reasoned. He lifted a hand and placed it on Anakin’s cheek and gently tilted his face so he could look into the child’s wide and watery eyes.

“But it might break you,” Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan forced himself to push aside the worst case scenarios that began ranking themselves in his mind. He dropped his hand back onto the boy’s shoulders and squeezed both reassuringly. “It’s a good thing then that I’m in the presence of someone so capable at fixing things,” he supposed, forcing another smile.

Anakin choked out something that might have been a laugh. Then his head dropped back onto Obi-Wan.

“It all happened so fast,” Anakin told him. “We crashed the ship, got away from Palpatine, and made it to Master Windu. Then everything went cold, and dark, and the soldiers at the landing strip all started acting weird, and we found out that we hadn’t escaped at all.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “What was wrong with the Clones?”

“They were given orders to kill us,” Anakin replied. “We only got away because Rex saved us. He told us that there were chips in the soldier’s heads, kind of like my slave chip, and that the Clones were all being controlled by them. He’d had his removed so….”

Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s fear spike and he held his breath as he waited for all the cards to be laid on the table.

“But it wasn’t just us that they were after,” he revealed in barely more than a whisper. “They attacked the Temple.”

Horror as icy as a deep freeze rushed through him making him shudder and Anakin’s ‘it might break you’ suddenly seemed far more viable.

“You – my Obi-Wan – wouldn’t let me look when we first arrived… but I could feel how much it upset you and the air – the Force – was really, really cold. I think… I’m sure that some Jedi made it out. We helped some younglings escape, and we managed to save Cody, but it was really bad, Obi-Wan,” Anakin choked out.

It took a moment before Obi-Wan found his voice again. His chest was so tight that he could hardly breathe and his eyes burned as he fought away tears.

“What did you do? Where did you _go_?” he gasped desperately, unable to find an answer. Where would he retreat to if the Temple – if his home – was no longer an option?

“To Senator Organa’s apartment. We met Ahsoka there, and Padmé…”

“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan repeated hopefully.

“Yeah, she’s amazing! She has t _wo_ lightsabers!” Anakin declared, momentarily distracted. He lifted his chin proudly and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but give the boy a smile, despite his own feelings, but it didn’t remain on his face for long. Nor did Anakin’s.

“You escaped then? I assume you had to find a way off Coruscant…”

Anakin flinched. “We were running in the Senator’s ship when I was swapped back. We were under attack. I don’t know… I don’t know whether they made it.”

“Padmé was on board? And Ahsoka? And me?” Obi-Wan questioned quickly, reasoning away the words ‘infinite sadness’.

“Yeah…”

He let out a long breath. “Then I believe there is hope, young one. Your older self is unstoppable when motivated by loyalty.”

There was a beat before Anakin let out a small, “Oh,” and the gloom lifted from his face.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. “It’s something I admire about you Anakin, but it’s something that others, like Palpatine, will take advantage of.” Something twisted in his chest when he realized that, in a way, he had too. Over the years he had become less careful with his own life, because he _knew_ that Anakin would save him. Whether he was fighting next to him, in perfect sync, or if he was dragging him out of a cell hours, days or weeks after negotiations went bad, Obi-Wan relied on his friend’s dependability. He supposed it went both ways. After all, it was well known even among their enemies, that if there was one, the other was not far behind. It was another thing to discuss with Anakin when he made it home. Though, it sounded like his friendship with Anakin was going to be the least of his worries when he finally returned to his timeline.

“There’s kind of something else,” Anakin interrupted in a small voice.

Obi-Wan pulled himself from his thoughts and put them aside for now. He would have to find time to meditate because he couldn’t face Palpatine with all that playing on his mind. He wouldn’t be able to… it would be like the reactor on Naboo all over again and he just couldn’t risk falling.

“Padmé is pregnant.”

Obi-Wan _froze._

Did he just say? “I beg your pardon,” he spluttered.

“Padmé’s pregnant, actually she’s in labor and the babies are Knight Skywalker’s.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and then slammed it shut, because everything he wanted to say was not going to be directed at the nine-year-old that was yet to make any of the choices that his older-self had. But sweet Force did he have some utterly uncivilized words for his former Padawan.

“Did you say babies?” he asked slowly. Honestly, couldn’t Anakin do anything in halves?

“They're pretty wizard! Padmé let me feel them in her stomach. I could only feel one really bright warm light, but Obi-Wan said there were two. He was looking after her – you were – for him... for me.” Anakin babbled awkwardly. He canted his head to the side. “I guess that makes you a grand-teacher? Grandfather? Ooo Uncle! Right? Because you’re – we’re – brothers?”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He scrubbed his hand down his face. Children? His Anakin hadn’t mentioned that Padmé was pregnant during their discussion so either he was saving that bombshell for later, or _he didn’t know._ The latter felt right, and he supposed it made sense. They hadn’t been home for months. It was entirely possible… small gods, did they plan this? No, Padmé was too sensible to choose to bring up a child in a war-torn galaxy… wasn’t she? Force, how were they going to keep them safe from Palpatine?

Sighing, he drew his fingers together to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I think we can safely say that the ship will make it.” Because if anything would make Anakin do the impossible, it would be his children.

“Are you angry? At him I mean?” Anakin queried shyly, possibly sensing his mixed feelings along their bond.

“Not angry, not really. Frightened, I suppose. I am worried how this will affect Anakin’s decisions, how much stress it will put on him…” Force forbid he loses one, or both, or Padmé. “And I’m- well scared for Padmé and the babies. I don’t want them to be hurt because of who the father is… And there is nothing I can do while I’m stuck… here-,” Obi-Wan stopped short when he noticed Anakin was grinning up at him.

“Yep, you’re going to be the best Uncle ever,” he told him matter-of-factly. “And you really don’t have to worry so much. My Obi-Wan has everything under control.”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Okay, so maybe he isn’t cut out to be a midwife…”

Obi-Wan struggled not to gape at the boy as he tried and failed to picture himself as a new Knight helping to deliver babies.

“But he’s watching out for everyone, just like you’re looking after me.”

The innocent reminder was like someone had slapped him awake and his Master’s oft repeated advice had never seemed more relevant. He gently peeled the arms away from his middle and took a step back. “Speaking of which, we need to get you out of here,” he said, moving to the side of the bookshelf and running his fingers between its back and the wall. He hummed when he felt air moving behind it.

“What about you?” Anakin queried apprehensively.

“I’m not sure that I will fit,” he muttered as he tested the resistance. It seemed that whoever had secured the bookshelf to the wall had only done so with a few screws along the top. He had the strength to pull it out, but he didn’t want it to appear tampered with. So, he quickly pulled a multi-tool from his belt then turned to hand it to Anakin.

One look at Anakin’s face told him that the boy had already worked out what was required so he passed over the tool, then Obi-Wan watched on like a new parent as the boy clambered up the sturdy shelving and quickly undid the screws. As soon as they pulled the freed bookcase away from the wall it was clear that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be going anywhere. The entrance to the ventilation shaft was located three-quarters of the way up the wall, and it was barely big enough for Anakin to squeeze into. It was as he had expected and he wasn’t concerned, but the idea of separating clearly didn’t sit well with the pouting youth.

“Do we really have to split up? I could just stay with you...”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin, I would much prefer to keep you with me, but it would mean putting you in unnecessary danger. I don’t know exactly what is going on, but I have my suspicions… and if they come to pass then I would prefer you to be safely out of the way.”

“But-“

“I also need someone to inform the Jedi Council of what is happening,” Obi-Wan added. “They should be on planet by now, and I’m not sure what the Naboo know, but it certainly isn’t the full story.”

Anakin screwed up his nose at the last request, but the calculating glint in his eye and the frown on his lips suggested that he had put at least a few of the puzzle pieces together.

“So if I tell the Council Jedi, they will come rescue you?”

“That’s the idea, yes.”

“And they’ll look after Padmé too?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered distractedly. He had felt a gentle tug on the bond he had built with Qui-Gon which seemed to be a warning and a hurried scan with the Force told him that a group of people were approaching. Gesturing for Anakin to move closer, he added, “Quickly now, Anakin, we have run out of time.”

“You won’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, right?” Anakin asked as Obi-Wan lifted him up to the vent.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Not intentionally,” he answered honestly, earning himself an exasperated groan from the boy who had lifted the grate and was clambering into the duct. “Don’t worry about me, young one. Focus on finding the Council. Tell them everything.”

The Master heard Anakin pause. “Everything?” he called back unsurely.

“Everything, Anakin,” he confirmed.

“But…”

“Everything. They will help, I promise,” he interrupted before he hastily dragged the shelf back into place.

There was no time to replace the screws so he pocketed them, then moved to sit in one of the seats at the table. He had just crossed his leg over his knee, when the door burst open and the group of guards walked in, accompanied by Captain Panaka, the head of the Naboo Guard.

“Master Cody,” he said coolly, his face schooled to a professional calm. “You are under arrest.”

The Jedi Master sighed inwardly, he had expected as much. “May I know why?” Obi-Wan asked politely.

“For attempting to assassinate the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.”


	13. Forward for Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way too long, I know. Real life didn't slow down at all, and my muse has been temperamental at best, so it's been slow going. But, it's finally here! I hope you enjoy the "calm" before the storm that is next chapter :)
> 
> Big shout out to my two amazing betas who really do make all these chapters far "better"! (I will note that I've made a few changes since so if you pick up anything - it belongs to me!) And thank you to all of you for your support! I really appreciate every little bit!

 

 

Knight Anakin Skywalker typed awkwardly on the keys of the console in Polis Massa’s Medical Station’s smallest office. He could only use had one hand because the other was holding his sleeping daughter safely against his chest, and it was slowing him down. As much as he wanted to keep Leia close for as long as he could, he knew he would have to 'let go' of her soon. He could already feel the stress that had burdened him so heavily in the past rapidly returning. It was like being pulled in two different directions, and it was a pressure he couldn’t afford to deal with again.

Since the discussion with Obi-Wan (Knight Kenobi) and Padmé, Anakin had been floating around in a state of bliss, free of everything that had been weighing him down. The elation of learning that the Knight had chosen his younger self without any input from Master Jinn, on top of the all-consuming joy of having and being with his beautiful _family_ made all his worries fade away.

Everyone on board the Tantive IV had kindly given Padmé and him space to learn and enjoy the twins, allowing them the opportunity to just _be._ They were simply Anakin and Padmé, husband and wife, _parents_ of twins, and it was magnificent. It didn’t matter that they weren’t getting much sleep, or that they always had a child in their arms, or that the timing of feeds and poops and naps had become almost an obsession. All that mattered was that there was nothing else. There were no secrets or lies or rules or responsibilities. Just peace and happiness.

But like all good things, it had fast come to an end. On the evening after their arrival on the private medical station, Knight Kenobi finally called a meeting to discuss their options. 

The invitation prompted a talk between Padmé and him that had been long overdue. And, just like the one he’d had with _his_ Obi-Wan in the past on Naboo, it had made him feel infinitely better. Plus, it was a big step in the right direction for Padmé’s and his relationship.

It was the most open and honest conversation they’d had in a long time, which, they agreed, spoke volumes about how little faith and trust they'd had in one another. With the war and their duties keeping them apart, they had never really had the time to truly get to know one another, and they both acknowledged that they could blame the timing of their marriage for that.

They were so young and it had been so soon after they had been reunited. Not to mention it was right at the beginning of a war that they were both duty-bound to fight, or that he wasn't permitted to marry, forcing them to keep their relationship a secret. But, the worst of it was that despite both recognizing the toll it was taking on the other, neither had been willing give the other up.

Anakin let out a rueful sigh and lifted his free hand away from the console so he could drag it down his face. It was exactly the kind of bond that the Jedi warned about; Padmé and he were attached to one another.

It was the twins – the overwhelming _love_ that he felt for them - that finally brought home the lessons Obi-Wan had tried to teach him for years. Love is wanting the best for someone, even if it meant no longer being in their life. It was different, so different, to attachment which was not being complete without the other, regardless of what was best for everyone involved.

Padmé and he, it was attachment from the beginning... But there was love there too, and now they’d had the time to really focus on each other, it was blossoming into something greater than anything they’d had before.

It was because of this, Anakin knew, that when it came to discuss his decision to face Palpatine and hers to leave, neither objected. It hurt so much, but it wasn’t as unbearable as he had once believed it would be. He could let her and his children go if it meant they would be happy and f _ree._ After all, there was little more that he wanted for the ones he loved than freedom.

An urgent high-pitched beeping made him refocus on the console and he instantly groaned with frustration. Not for the first time he wished that Artoo wasn’t busy helping Obi-Wan and Ahsoka make repairs to the Tantive IV. He could really use the little droid’s help as slicing into the organic chip that Rex had given him was turning out to be harder than he thought. There was a failsafe that he was unable to do anything about – an inbuilt command that would wipe the chip if it believed an unauthorized user was trying to access it. So, every time he made an error while slicing, a countdown popped up and he was asked for a random authorization key that had to be entered within thirty seconds. It wasn’t beyond his skills, but it was extremely annoying.

Quickly tapping on the touchscreen, he ran a program he’d created to provide him with a key and once again managed to regain access to the code that was blocking him from the huge amount of data that was stored on the chip (with four seconds to spare). Glancing up at the chrono that hung slightly lopsided on the wall above him, he took in a steadying breath and returned his hand to the keyboard while reminding himself to stay focused. Every second counted - they were delaying heading back to Coruscant for this.

It had come as no surprise that everyone who attended the meeting wanted to take down Palpatine as quickly as possible. Nor that, to do so, a small team would need to return to Coruscant. It was the _who_ that hadn’t worked out as he’d predicted, and the how was turning out to be far more complicated than expected.

Anakin had known there was really no point in Bail or Cody or the younglings heading back. He’d rightly guessed that Rex would accompany them, and it was a given that Knight Kenobi would do his duty as a Jedi regardless of whether he was... _misplaced_. It was Ahsoka and the other Jedi who had caught him off guard.

He had expected – or maybe, _hoped_ – that Ahsoka would stay with Padmé and protect the twins. Instead, she had volunteered to come, and it turned something in his stomach. He had gone to object, but Obi-Wan had cut in before he could say anything. At the time the interruption had grated on his nerves. Who was Knight Kenobi to butt in? Ahsoka was _his_ Padawan! But once he’d let go of the emotion (something he was quickly getting better at since the Knight had pointed out that it was different than letting go of attachments), he knew it was for the best.

Things between Ahsoka and he were… tense. There was too much hurt still. Even though he understood all of it, even though she was certain of her decision, not enough time had passed for it to be okay and neither of them knew how to broach the subject. So, they were stuck, flailing about in a weird joint limbo, and an objection spoken in anger wasn’t going to help things. Besides, Ahsoka had more experience fighting Sith than both Knight Kenobi and… Rex.

Anakin took in a long, slow breath and let it out just as slowly when the image of his weary, heartbroken Captain appeared in his mind’s eye. It was impossible to not be angry about the implants that had stolen the Clones’ free-will, not when he could still feel the scar from where his own slave chip had been removed from his shoulder. He was loath to admit that he had started spiraling in his own dark thoughts when they had begun discussing the chips during the meeting – right up until Rex announced that he had his chip in his pocket.

In that moment, Anakin had felt a little like he had been slapped. He had stared at Rex, stunned, the slave boy in him screaming out at the thought that _he was just carrying it around!_ But that was quickly overridden by the instant and desperate _need_ to know what was on it. And, as soon he suggested that he might be able to slice into it during the meeting, the conversation turned from bleak to excited. If they could somehow disable the chip, they wouldn’t have to fight the Clones… and they might just gain thousands of allies.

It was how he and Leia had ended up spending the early hours of the morning in the tiny office. It was too great a reward to not spend a few of their precious hours on. They desperately needed all the support they could get; they all knew that there were too few of them.

Of all the surviving Jedi, only Master Yoda and Master Windu had agreed to meet them on Coruscant. More Jedi had escaped the Temple than what Obi-Wan had guessed, but when they’d discussed the plan with the few remaining Council members it was obvious that they didn't want to ask those remaining to risk their lives so soon. Not only were many struggling to accept what had happened, but the majority of survivors were padawans, initiates, and younglings. If too many of the remaining Masters and Knights were lost, there would be no one left to take care of the younger generation of Jedi, and it was an unspoken given that heading back to Coruscant could turn out to be suicide.

In an attempt to not sink into the sadness that came with that thought, Anakin dragged his eyes away from the screen to marvel at his baby girl. For one so small and delicate, Leia was already proving to be headstrong. She demanded to be held at all times and cried loudly for what she wanted. She also tended to cat-nap rather than sleep for lengths of time which was why she was with him now, so that Padmé could get some rest. Leia’s energy didn’t surprise him – in the Force she was a supernova.

Luke, in comparison, was calm and quiet. He slept in solid blocks, was content to sleep in one of the two makeshift cradles they had (that the Jedi younglings had built for the twins (a task he’d later found out that Obi-Wan had given them to keep them busy)) and whinged rather than all-out cried. His Force presence was just as strong and just as powerful as Leia’s, but he was like a sun. The light was more warm than bright, and it was stable and constant.

Anakin couldn’t help but wonder if it was a hint of what they would be like in the future, or if they would change again and again as they grew.

 “Master?”

Anakin blinked out of his thoughts and turned to find Ahsoka standing in the doorway. She had her arms wrapped around herself, something she often did when she was unsure. And, as it always had, it made him instantly want to reassure her that everything would be alright - even when he couldn't be certain that it would be.

“Hey, Snips. You okay?”

Ahsoka nodded. “Knight Kenobi sent me up. He said you might need a hand or a break.”

“Both – probably,” he admitted, wondering if Obi-Wan had somehow sensed he was distracted. He glanced down at Leia, then looked back at Ahsoka. “Having two hands would be great – if you wouldn’t mind.”

A smile instantly blossomed on Ahsoka’s face as she recognized the offer for what it was. She knew, possibly just as well as Obi-Wan and Padme did, that he would only entrust his children to those he felt were  _family._

“Sure,” she replied, wiping her hands on her pants as she moved across the room to his side, and gently lifted Leia from his arm. After taking a moment to stretch, his heart warmed when he found his former Padawan staring down at his daughter, her eyes full of awe and wonder.

The Force hummed happily around them in that distinct way that Anakin knew signified the tying together of their futures. The same thing had happened when young Obi-Wan had held Luke, just after his delivery. He didn’t know exactly how their futures were linked (it was something that he’d meant to ask Obi-Wan about) but he could tell that the Force had shown them his children through his eyes, and he was grateful for it.

There was peace to be found in _knowing_ that if Padmé and/or he couldn’t be there for them, then his former-Master (or his former master's younger self) and former-Padawan would be there to love and protect them…

Which they probably would have done anyway...

Bringing his hand up to rub his forehead he groaned inwardly. Force, he had been so stupid! When had he forgotten what love was? His mother had selflessly let him go… and yet after entering the Order, he didn’t just get attached to those he cared about… he demanded they become attached in return!

He was certain now that _his_ Obi-Wan had loved him like a son since their first few months together when their grief, loneliness and his differences brought them closer than most Master and Padawan pairs. He wasn’t sure when he’d become attached, but he was sure it was years before Obi-Wan finally gave in and was attached in return because he remembered it. It was during the early days of the war, after Ventress and Ratattack when he’d been so tired that he hadn’t been able to handle Anakin’s insistence for that which he had been so sure was love.

It hurt because where he had been so ridiculously blind, his stupid, selfless Master had allowed it with his eyes wide open. He had chosen to allow himself the attachment _knowing_ how much it was going to hurt him when it came time to let go but endured the suffering because it was what his Padawan so desperately needed.

Sadly, Anakin saw how he had tried to ask the same of Ahsoka, only where Obi-Wan had given in – she had eventually walked away. She had chosen her path based on what she believed was _right_ over any attachment she had to him, her friends, _her home._ And all he’d had for her was jealousy and disappointment when really, he should have been proud. She was a much braver being than he.

“Credit for your thoughts?” Ahsoka asked softly, and he blinked out of them. Suddenly recalling what he was supposed to be doing, he quickly whipped around so that he was facing the console.

He paused, staring at the screen, trying to work out where he was up to (he had a feeling he was almost done!), before answering honestly. “I was just thinking how proud I am – of you.”

Anakin felt Ahsoka stiffen and there was another pause before she responded.

“You didn’t seem that happy about me coming with you to Coruscant,” she ventured quietly.

Anakin winced, his fingers freezing on the keyboard. Clearly, he hadn’t had to say anything – she must have sensed his turmoil. He met her eye. “That’s true, but only because I’m-“ He broke off, turning back to the Console before sucking in a shaky breath and continuing. “I’m afraid Ahsoka… I’m afraid that you’ll get hurt, or that I’ll lose you again in a final way. I love you, Snips. I just- I want you to live a long, happy life… Jedi or not.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka replied, visibly uncertain of how to respond. It wasn’t something he would have confessed _before_ , but he was fast discovering just how important talking was.

Her clothing rustled as she shifted next to him, then her hand fell on his shoulder and she squeezed it. “I- I love you too - you know. But I had to let go. The Order and you had been heading down the wrong path for a while and with everything that happened....” She dropped her gaze, staring down at Leia distractedly. “I didn’t want to leave you or Master Obi-Wan, I know you both did everything you could…“

“It’s okay,” Anakin interrupted, turning to give her a smile. “I understand. I always did… If anything, I wish I’d had the courage to follow you. You shouldn’t have had to go alone, and I’d been staying for all the wrong reasons.”

Ahsoka arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re _my_ Master? You didn’t get swapped with someone from a parallel galaxy?”

Anakin snorted. “My _travels_ recently… they opened my eyes a little,” he admitted, his hand moving away from the keyboard to scratch the back of his head. He was little embarrassed that he was being called out by his former Padawan; he wasn’t actually sure if that was better or worse than if it was the younger version of his Master.

“A little?!” Ahsoka repeated incredulously.

“Don’t push it,” Anakin mumbled, but he couldn’t quite stop himself from returning the grin that now lit up Ahsoka’s face. He felt a little guilty for finding humor in his blindness, but he was glad that the familiar ease was returning between Ahsoka and him. He’d missed her.

“In all honesty, Skyguy, it’s been nice to see you so happy. I was worried about you in the weeks before I left – we _all_ were.”

Anakin felt himself slump, his shoulders rolling forward and his free hand sliding back down to rest on the desk. He knew that – even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it at the time. Obi-Wan had tried to talk to him. Padmé had encouraged him to speak to someone. Ahsoka questioned his actions. And, he’d often caught Rex and a few others giving him worried looks. “I’m not exactly fixed, Ahsoka. I’m just…” he let out a sigh, “distracted I guess. I feel better than I have in a long time, but there is still a lot I have to work through, a lot I have to answer for.”

The console beeped loudly because his pause had caused him to make an error. Grumbling to himself he quickly generated yet another key.

“You’ll be alright Skyguy, you’ve got us. Once Palpatine is out of the way, we’ll work on putting you back together.”

Her words made the bad feeling he’d experienced during the meeting return and suddenly he just had to try to discourage her, even if it wasn’t going to help rebuild their friendship. “Ahsoka, you don’t have-“

“I’m not leaving you, Anakin, not again,” she told him firmly, cutting him off. “Besides, you need me. Knight Kenobi is… well, I guess he’s pretty incredible really, but he’s not Master Obi-Wan yet.”

Anakin’s fingers stilled on the keyboard. His eyebrows shot up and he turned his head to look up at her. “Incredible?” he repeated pointedly.

Ahsoka shrugged a little awkwardly and… maybe he was imagining it, but her cheeks seemed a little red.

“It’s not- I mean he’s- but I-“ she stopped and shook her head, clearly trying to get her thoughts in order.

Anakin suddenly felt sympathetic. He knew exactly how confusing and strange it was… he was eternally glad to be home with _his_ Padmé.

“Look just, think about it,” she continued. “Knight Kenobi’s completely out of his comfort zone, but he was still able to calmly co-ordinate getting us off Coruscant in the midst of the- when the Clones turned on us. He took care of little you, he helped with Padmé’s labor and the birth of the twins, he’s collaborating with Bail, helping Rex and Cody, and keeping the Jedi younglings comfortable, safe and happy. And, on top of all that, he’s somehow managing to face all the things that are still to come in his time. If it was me in that situation I don’t think I would be able to handle everything so… w _ell_. I’m kind of waiting for him to break…”

Anakin frowned. Once again he had been so focused on everything that was happening in his own life, in his own now, that he hadn’t really considered what Knight Kenobi must be quietly coming to terms with. Had anyone explained what had happened to his Master? Or how the Knight had ended up a General in a galaxy-wide war?

Anakin cursed under his breath, frustrated with his own selfishness. He had excused his own actions time and time again by reasoning that compassion was love; arguing that Jedi were encouraged to be compassionate so, from a certain point of view, they were allowed to love. And yet, it was quickly becoming apparent that he didn’t have any. At least, not where Obi-Wan was concerned.

“Have you talked to him?” Anakin asked quietly, carefully letting go of his feelings. There was no point wasting more time regretting his decisions, he had to keep moving forward.

“A little,” she replied, somewhat regretfully, “It’s been busy.”

Anakin nodded, distracted by the realization that he was in the final stages of slicing. Fingers flying over the keyboard, he finally finished breaking into the secure data files that were stored on the chip. Relief flooded his being as he glanced at the chrono. It had taken a little less time than he had expected.

“Yes!” Anakin yelled out, punching the air as the file unlocked and pages of text sprang onto the screen. He read through the first few documents and quickly realized that the only way to disable the chips would be to remove or reprogram them one by one which was disappointing. He had hoped they were somehow connected through the Holonet or even a private network, but no such luck.

Giving up on that avenue, he turned his attention to the list of Orders that had been carefully programmed into the chip.

As he scanned the pages, his vision fast became tainted with red. The anger that he was trying so hard to snuff out, roared to life. He gritted his teeth and tried to breathe slowly, tried to let it go, but the further he read the more furious he became.

He was going to kill Palpatine. Not capture, not bring him to justice… _kill._

Anakin noticed that his fury was leaking through his shields when Leia screamed out, and he did his best to take control, but he just couldn't contain the wildfire that was now burning inside of him.

“What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked worriedly, her eyes regarding him with concern while she simultaneously tried to calm down his daughter.

“I found Order Sixty-Six,” Anakin snarled, his eyes locked on the screen. What he couldn’t yet bring himself to say was that it was only one of 150 contingency orders stored on the chip, and it wasn’t even the worst!

Lifting his hands, he balled them into fists and slammed them down on the desk. If he’d just listened to Fives he could have saved so many people! He could have stopped Palpatine and all of this! He could of-

“Stars! Anakin! What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan cried, arriving at his side. He was puffing softly having obviously _run_ across the ship just to make sure he was okay… and suddenly he could see himself through the eyes of this young Knight who had just asked his younger self to be his Padawan because he  _liked_ Anakin and he felt like a failure.

Why was he so hopeless! Why couldn’t he be better already! He _needed_ to be better.

A sob escaped Anakin’s lips, so he covered them and his face with his hands.

“Breathe, Anakin. Just breathe," Obi-Wan instructed as he dropped his hands onto Anakin's shoulders.

The familiar weight was both comforting and empowering, and even though it wasn't his Obi-Wan, the Knight's presence was, as always, calming. It made it easier to focus on breathing, and soon he had calmed enough to speak.

“There are other orders – terrible ones - that could complicate the mission,” he ground out as he silently tried to accept and let go of the overwhelming emotion.

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. “I expected as much.”

Anakin blinked, and the surprise was enough to make what was left of his anger drain away. “You did?” he croaked, looking up at the Knight.

Obi-Wan nodded again. “Everything I’ve seen and heard about Palpatine has made two things exceedingly clear. The first is that he has planned extensively for a very long period of time to- to achieve his goals. The other is that he does not waste a single opportunity that is presented to him. Thus, it stands to reason that the chip would contain fail-safes for as many potential “worst-case” scenarios as possible.”

Anakin sighed, knowing Obi-Wan was right and feeling completely defeated before they’d even launched their attack. What were they supposed to do now?

“What exactly is the problem?” Ahsoka asked as she skimmed the document from over his left shoulder.

 “Order Twenty-Four,” he replied, quickly finding it and reading it out. “In the event that multiple serving Clone Troopers act against the best interest of the Republic, after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Chancellor, all Clone Troopers will use lethal force to remove themselves from their duty.”

“No! _”_ Ahsoka cried, her anger flashing like lightning in the Force. However, it was as gone faster than it had appeared, and when he glanced over at her all he could see and sense was her devastation “He can’t- _we_ can’t, not if he... If we set them on him and he…”

“Yeah,” Anakin agreed quietly.

Silence reigned for a moment as they all stared at the screen, Leia now quiet in Ahsoka’s arms. Then Obi-Wan broke it.

“Let's not throw in the towel just yet, hm.” Knight Kenobi pointed at an order on the screen and Anakin felt his heart fill with hope.

“All outlined orders listed can be canceled or voided at any given time by the highest-ranking Clone Commander on instruction from the serving Chancellor of the Republic,” Ahsoka read aloud. She chewed her lip thoughtfully before looking up at him resigned, “We’ve had worse plans.”

Anakin snorted. “Yeah, we have.”

It was a long shot, but if they could get intel on who had replaced Cody… nothing would be able to stop them from taking down Palpatine, and in doing so, securing the galaxy’s freedom.

“To Coruscant?” he suggested, knowing there was nothing they more they could do from the medical station.

“To Coruscant!” Ahsoka agreed firmly.

Knight Kenobi nodded, “May the Force be with us.”

 

* * *

 

 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker groaned when he arrived at yet another dead end. He had been crawling through Theed Palace’s dusty ventilation system for ages and still hadn’t managed to reach the Jedi or Padmé. He was hesitant to leave the shafts just in case he was captured again, but his decision to remain in them wasn’t working out as he hoped.

The place was a dark, cramped labyrinth. There were dead-ends everywhere and very few straight long lengths that were typical of these sorts of systems (he knew, he’d been in a few in his lifetime), and it was driving him nuts.

He _needed_ to find the Jedi so they could free Master Kenobi, and stop Chancellor Palpatine before he carried out all his evil plans!

After turning awkwardly in the confined space, he dragged himself back the way he came by his elbows until he reached the junction. Stopping only to scratch a cross on the channel’s floor with a bit of scrap metal that ensured he would take a different path next time, he crawled back out into the shaft he had just come from.

Closing his eyes, he tried once again to get a feel for Padmé’s location in the palace. It wasn’t easy - silence had always meant noise for him, but he was sure he’d be successful eventually. He’d always been kind of lucky when it came to finding people back on Tatooine…

Or maybe… maybe it wasn’t luck… maybe he’d always had the Force’s help.

“Oh.” Anakin blinked open his eyes at the realization, then he tried again, reaching out with the Force, kind of like he had felt his Obi-Wan do while they were in the future except with a different purpose. A laugh escaped his lips when he found Padmé straight away - and she wasn’t even that far!

Only, there wasn’t a single shaft ahead of him that went in that direction. Groaning in frustration he decided his best bet was the last one which, if he was lucky, might just bend around in a U-turn, like some of the other channels had.

Moving once again, Anakin made his way to the furthest junction and turned in. Grumbling in huttese because the new passage was narrower than any he had encountered so far, he pressed himself against the floor and ducked his head, practically slithering in the tight space in order to push forward. However, it was worth it, because after turning two corners he was finally traveling in the right direction.

It took a good ten minutes of travel before the shaft began opening up to a size that allowed him to crawl on his hands and knees. Pleased to have more space, he stopped for a few seconds and awkwardly stretched out his aching muscles. Despite the cool air moving around him, he was hot and extremely uncomfortable… but it was still way better than having to run from armed guards. Plus, for all he knew, Palpatine might be down there somewhere… and he _really_ didn’t want to run into him!

Anakin was about to leave again when (distant?) voices suddenly echoed in the space around him. He froze at first, but then relaxed when he identified who was speaking.

“I have to admit, I’m surprised they didn’t choose to hold us in separate cells.”

“I believe we can thank the inexperience of the Queen’s Guards for that. I doubt the Naboo have had many political prisoners before… certainly not “rogue” Jedi at least.”

As relieved as he was to know it was Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, it did make him panic a little. He suddenly had so many questions: where and why were they being held together? Had he somehow ended up back where he began? Or had they been moved?

Crawling forward, he found a series of pipes that were connected to the vents which seemed to be where the sound was coming from. He figured it made sense that the cells wouldn’t have accessible vents (it was the most logical feature he had seen so far), so he stopped in front of them and listened carefully, hoping to get a better idea of what was going on.

“That’s likely true though it still seems odd… Back in my time it is commonplace for Jedi prisoners to be put in solitary confinement with a Force collar on at the very least so I suppose it stands to reason that anything less would make me suspicious.”

“The more I learn about your future, the more it worries me about mine,” Qui-Gon admitted, his deep tones somber.

“It will be different, too much has changed,” Master Kenobi all but promised and Anakin let go of a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. The future he had seen had been terrible. It was a relief to be reminded that it wasn’t set in stone.

“Have you considered the possibility that your actions here might have made it worse?”

“It has crossed my mind, yes, but I feel that it’s unlikely. So much of what goes wrong in the future was orchestrated by Palpatine… and I believe we have done enough to, at the very least, make the Jedi take more interest in him. Even if we are labeled as Fallen and handed over to the Republic, the Council will never trust him as readily as they did in my timeline.”

“Handed over…” Qui-Gon repeated, obviously surprised. “The Council is injudicious at times, but not even they are foolish enough to give that sort of power to the Senate. We serve the Force and each other before the Republic.”

“Are you certain of that, Master?” There was a darkness to Obi-Wan’s tone that made Anakin shudder. “Based on our principles wouldn’t it make more sense for us to _let_ _go_ in order to benefit the good of the republic? Surely we can trust the Senate to give us a fair trial?”

Silence followed, and although Anakin didn’t quite understand what was going on, he got the sense that the Jedi might not be as free as he would like. What did Qui-Gon mean by “serve”? They weren’t slaves; they didn’t live like them or dress like them… they had _stuff_ that belonged to them... But they weren’t allowed to get married or have a family? Master Kenobi was right, he really needed to think more about the choice he had been presented with. Especially now he knew there were other options. It hadn't really felt like much of a choice before. Master Qui-Gon had freed him and was offering him a better life as a  _Jedi!_ No slave on Tatooine would turn that down!

Frowning a little, he silently promised to learn more about the Jedi before he started training. It was beginning to look like learning all the cool stuff would come at a price he might not be willing to pay.

Qui-Gon hummed dubiously before changing the subject. “You did promise that we would talk when you first arrived. Perhaps now is an appropriate time?”

“I suppose now is a good a time as any. What exactly do you want to know?”

“I have questions, but I think it may be wise to listen first. Palpatine’s true identity was a shock, and I’d rather avoid experiencing another. I also have been given the impression that there are some important matters we need to speak about before you are _exchanged_ back.”

“There are some things I need to talk to you about concerning Anakin.”

“Yes… and, I thought you might like to take the opportunity to discuss-” Qui-Gon broke off, and Anakin heard the whoosh of the cell door opening, the click of boots on durasteel floors, and then a commanding voice that ordered them to follow. He remained still and silent at first, but then he felt like he had been slapped. He wasn’t supposed to be eavesdropping - he was supposed to be ensuring their freedom!

Moving quickly now, he pinpointed Padmé’s presence again and did his best to head in her direction. Frustratingly it took him at least another fifteen minutes (which included four more dead ends) before he could hear distant voices again, and this time he had a feeling that he had the right people.

“We cannot give you the explanation you want until we have talked to Master Jinn and this Master Cody,” said a voice that he was pretty sure belonged to Master Windu.

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that. I’m under strict instructions from the Chancellor not to give anyone access to the prisoners,” Padmé replied in the deep and stern tones that she seemed to adopt when she was in her royal garb.

Anakin grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing when he considered her words. Of course Palpatine didn’t want anyone to talk to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Especially not the Jedi.

Following the voices, Anakin eventually found an opening that was covered with a metal grate, which enabled him to see into the room. He was in roof above, about a meter behind where the conversation was taking place, giving him a good view of Padmé who was seated on her throne with her Captain at her side, and Master Yoda, Master Windu and two other Jedi Councillors, the Kel Dor with the breath mask, and the Tholothian woman with the interesting headdress, that he didn’t quite remember the names of (he had been way more interested in where they were from and whether Qui-Gon and he might go there, than who they were) standing in a neat row in front of her. Another day he might have just stayed up there and watched, but today he _needed_ to be a part of the conversation, so he went about unscrewing the six screws that held the grate in place using the piece of scrap metal he was still carrying.

“Then we will speak with the Chancellor,” Master Windu replied, but Padmé shook her head.

“The Chancellor has already returned to Coruscant. He wished to see his doctors concerning his wounds, and seek advice from his advisers on how best to handle the... situation.”

Master Windu pinched the bridge of his nose while Master Yoda sighed.

“What about the boy?” Master Yoda asked, and Anakin halted for a minute when the small Master glanced up at him, all but meeting his eye. “A ward of the Jedi, he is.”

“The Chancellor believes he is unsafe in the Jedi’s care, and frankly I agree. Master Jinn placed him in great danger back on Tatooine, and then brought him not only into a war zone but made him a witness to an attempted murder!”

“As I understand it, if not for Qui-Gon’s gamble and Anakin’s risktaking, the Naboo may not have made it off Tatooine alive, and I’m sure you aware that any accused being, under Republic law, is innocent till proven otherwise,” the Tholothian Master countered coolly.

“Yeah!” he whispered in agreement as he desperately worked at undoing the screws (unfortunately his makeshift tool was not quite the right shape so it was slow going). As much as he respected that Padmé was sticking up for him, he didn’t want his efforts belittled. He was the first human to _ever_ win the Boonta Eve Classic! And in doing so he had saved a Queen and aided the Jedi… _and_ earned his freedom! Plus, he was sure that some of her words weren’t really hers. Palpatine had made her think that Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan were the enemy here!

“Of course. My sincerest apologies - I didn't mean to imply otherwise,” Padmé responded, slightly less vehemently.

Although her mask didn’t slip, Anakin could tell she was tired and he suddenly felt sorry for her. She’d just taken back her planet from the invaders who had hurt her people, and now she had all this to deal with. Hopefully what he had to say would help clear things up; if she believed him!

It had been playing on his mind ever since Obi-Wan had told him to tell them _everything._ If someone had tried to tell him the story he had to share before all this had happened, he would have scoffed at them. Time travel, Sith, Jedi, Clones, war, murder… not to mention his secret marriage to Padmé and her pregnancy (in fact he had kind of already decided to leave that last bit out if he could), the whole experience just wasn’t probable.

“Understand your plight, we do,” Master Yoda said kindly, and Anakin suddenly felt that maybe the ancient Jedi wasn’t quite as mean as he thought.

“However, we have to reiterate that any incident involving Jedi, even to this caliber, falls under the Temple’s jurisdiction and that by denying us access to them you are breaking Republican law,” Master Windu stated boldly.

“You don’t know who you’re messing with,” Anakin muttered. Padmé was wizard. She wasn’t the type to retreat.

“I am aware that you believe this to be the case, but surely you understand my skepticism. I cannot believe that the Chancellor would give orders that weren’t within his power to give.”

“It is possible he doesn’t know,” the Kel Dor councillor suggested, looking around at all those present; though he didn’t sound all that convinced.

“Or he doesn’t want you to find out that he’s a Sith,” Anakin hissed under his breath. All of a sudden, he was furious. So furious that he didn’t notice until it was too late that he was now half leaning on the grate as he started to undo the last screw. It fell to the ground, and he toppled out after it, landing face down on top of it. Dust and dirt from the vents showered over him, and he spluttered and sneezed after breathing it in. Then, the pain set in. His hands, which had hit the floor first, ached and he could feel lines of scrapes and cuts on his chest where it had contacted the metal frame.

“Fierfek” he muttered as he moved to sit up on his knees, looking and patting over his chest as he did so.

“Ani!?” Padmé cried out, and he lifted his head just in time to watch her rush over to him. “Ani! Are you alright?”

“Skywalker?” Master Windu questioned slowly, prompting him glance over at the Master who had turned to face him.

“Yeah,” he coughed, registering vaguely that the Master had his lightsaber in his hand.

Padmé put her hands on his shoulders, drawing his attention back to her. “I’ve been worried!” she told him as she looked him over just like his Mom would of. “Are you hurt at all?”

Anakin felt his cheeks heat up. “Um- I’m okay,” he stuttered, his embarrassment stealing his thoughts. He was definitely leaving the part out about Padmé and him. It was going to be awkward enough knowing what he did without her knowing too. “But you gotta let the Jedi talk to Master Ob-er-Cody and Master Jinn.”

Padmé pulled back quickly, her eyes widening with surprise (and possibly a little betrayal - if he wasn't imagining it). “Ani, Master Cody, and Master Jinn are under arrest. There has been an incident."

“Yeah, I know. Didn’t your guards tell you that they arrested me too? Master Cody helped me escape.”

Padmé glanced over at the Captain who was standing to the side of her throne. He frowned at her, which Anakin assumed meant that _he_ hadn't known.

“Know what happened, you do?” Master Yoda asked, smoothly interrupting the stunned silence that had filled the space.

“Yep,” he replied popping the ‘p’. “I was a bit late, but I saw Palpatine using his red lightsaber to fight Master Qui-Gon and the creepy Zabrak.”

It took a moment for everyone present to process what he’d said, but when they did the air- no, the Force - was flooded with suprise, anger, fear and overwhelming disbelief! Most of it seemed to be coming from Padme and her Captain, but the Jedi hadn't been able to hide all their feelings behind their shields.

Quietly, he wished someone had explained what shields were when he'd first arrived at the Temple, long before his trip to the past where Ahsoka erected them around his mind. He might have felt a little better about the weird silence if he'd known it was because the Jedi were protecting themselves. He was used to noise, and considering how many people resided in the ancient building, the quiet had made him feel lonely and unwelcome.

“I’m sorry - but what are you implying?” Captain Panaka asked at the same time that Master Windu questioned: “How do you know it was Palpatine’s lightsaber?” And the Tholothian Councillor asked, “What about the other man, ‘Master Cody’?”

“I’m not implying anything! I’m telling you what I saw!” Anakin snapped at the Captain, glaring a little. Then he turned to the Masters. “I guess I don’t know if it was actually his, but he was really, really good at using it, which totally makes sense because he’s the Sith Master.” The memory of finding out Palpatine’s true identity on the crashed starship jumped into his mind and he shuddered as he recalled the feeling of the cold, dark power suffocating him, stealing his hope. He shook his head, willing away the memory, then answered the final question. “And Master Cody wasn’t fighting when I arrived. He was hurt.”

His audience looked stunned. Their eyes were wide, horror and concern were written on their faces, and they were all lost for words. He even sensed someone probing the Force around him (he guessed that they were trying to work out if he was telling the truth?), although he couldn’t pinpoint who.

“Master Cody hasn’t reported any injuries,” the Captain informed Padmé while eyeing him suspiciously. “And I find it hard to believe that the Chancellor is one of these Sith the Jedi spoke of. Sheev Palpatine is a good man.”

Anakin’s nose twitched in disgust, but he didn’t respond, instead he turned to look at Padmé, and then at the Jedi because they were ones he needed to convince, and they weren’t saying anything. “I’m not lying."

“Sense your honesty, we do,” Master Yoda commented reassuringly. It made him grin, he’d actually done it! He’d convinced the Jedi! Now he just had to convince Padmé which, judging by the frown she was wearing, wasn’t going to be nearly as easy.

“Ani, why do you think the Chancellor is the Sith Master?” she asked slowly. She looked concerned, but he had a feeling it was more because she thought the Jedi had somehow brainwashed him, not because she agreed with him on any level.”

“Er- it’s really complicated. Master Cody could probably explain it better.”

“Master Cody,” Padmé repeated, glancing up at Windu. “Ani, the Jedi don’t know who Master Cody is.”

Anakin took in a breath then exhaled slowly. Master Kenobi did say tell them everything, and he guessed he really had nothing to lose. Taking in another deep breath, he breathed out words. “Master Cody is Obi-Wan, sorta. He’s what Obi-Wan will- no, _might_ , be in the future. He just hasn’t been swapped back yet. Not like me and my- future me.” He shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight. “You see, just after I climbed into the Nubian in the hanger, when we were retaking the Palace, this Force thing happened where Padawan Kenobi and I were swapped with our future selves -"Master Kenobi and my future self. So, all of a sudden Padawan Kenobi and I were in the future in this crashing starship with the Chancellor and he did this thing that revealed his ability with the Dark Side to Knight, I mean Padawan, Kenobi. I felt it too, but I didn’t know what it was, not until Knig- Padawa- _Obi-Wan_ confronted him about it after we crash-landed the ship. Palpatine tried to convince Obi-Wan to be his new apprentice but we managed to escape... But, that set off a _really_ bad series of events…” he trailed off, his focus lost as he thought about the feeling of death and mourning that had filled the Force.

“Time travel?” Captain Panaka said incredulously, “That’s impossible.”

“Possible in the Force, all things are,” Master Yoda decreed, as he trudged slowly up to Anakin and poked him in the stomach with his stick. “Great heartache I sense, dark, the future you visited was?”

Anakin bit down on his lip, and nodded, suddenly not quite trusting himself to speak.

“Told you, Obi-Wan did, that everchanging the future is?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, relaxing a little. “He did, he did tell me that. Not that all of it was bad. Future Master Windu was _nice._ He knighted my Obi-Wan, and then Obi-Wan asked me to be his Padawan. I met Ahsoka - _my_ future Padawan - and Rex who was really cool… Even you were there Padmé, you were a Senator- but you were kinda sad because… lots of reasons.”

“Like?” Padmé prodded gently.

“Palpatine made the Republic’s Clone army his slaves. They had chips in their heads that he used to take control of them and he gave them orders to destroy the Jedi and to take control of the galaxy. I heard Ahsoka say that he named himself Emperor and he turned the Republic into his Empire.”

The Jedi suddenly all looked a little ill. Master Yoda’s ears had drooped and he’d closed his eyes, Master Windu was rubbing his mouth and chin with his hand, the Thololian Master had wrapped her hands around herself as though she was cold, and the Kel Dor Master looked tense. Even Padmé looked worried, but Captain Panaka remained unconvinced.

“The Republic doesn’t have an army,” he stated, as though it was another strike against Anakin's story. “And I thought Cloning was illegal in the Republic.”

“Not illegal, but extremely unethical. I can’t see a Senate agreeing to _create_ an army that way, but it would certainly be one way to amass one in very little time if the Republic was threatened,” Padmé replied. Her eyes were distant for a moment as if she was lost in thought and Anakin was hopeful it meant that she was seriously considering the possibility.

“Threatened by who?” the Captain asked incredulously.

Padmé stared at her Captain for a long moment, maybe pondering the answer, then took in a breath and turned to him. “Ani, can Master Cody and Master Jinn corroborate your story?”

Anakin nodded. “And tell you heaps more. I was only there, in the future for that end part when Palpatine took over, but Obi-Wan - Master Cody - was there for all that came before. And I’m almost sure that Master Jinn must have been present when we were swapped, so he saw my Obi-Wan and me disappear and Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker arrive.”

“Then I suppose we have no choice but to talk to them,” Padmé sighed which meant... Anakin beamed. He’d convinced her! Maybe not of all of it, but enough that she was willing to hear more.

“Your Highness! I strongly advise against it. Chancellor Palpatine was clear with his orders, and you can’t honestly believe all this! This child has obviously made up-“

“Captain!” Padmé cut in, her usually calm tones biting. “I recognize that the story seems far fetched, but I cannot in good conscious leave control of the Republic in the hands of someone who may be devising its demise. We have the chance to prove this one way or the other now, and we will do so. If the Chancellor is the good man you say he is, who I’ve always known him to be, then he will forgive us.”

The Captain hesitated then bowed his head, acquiescing. He typed a few of the keys on his comm before speaking into it. “Please bring the prisoners to the Throne Room, Queen Amidala wishes to speak with them immediately.”

“Um- sorry Captain, but the prisoner transport ship bound for Coruscant just left with them on it,” a voice replied, an uneasy waiver present in the rough tones.

Captain Panaka frowned. “That can’t be right, it wasn’t scheduled to leave until tomorrow.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought too, but a transport arrived with orders from the Chancellor’s office to transport them this evening.”

“When did they leave?” Captain Panaka asked quickly.

“Not long, ‘bout a quarter hour ago.”

Captain Panaka looked over at Padmé who nodded once in reply.

“Prepare a ship for the Queen, her handmaidens, myself and five passengers, we are heading to Coruscant... _now.”_

 


End file.
